


If This Is To End In Fire (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Robin Hood References, Soulmates, Witch Loki, Witchcraft
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: サカールでの戦争に出ていたソーが命の恩人ヴァルキリーと共に故郷に帰ると、家は焼かれ、家名は取り潰しに、そして彼はお尋ね者扱いに。代官のスリュムと魔女の子ロキが関わっていると知って、ソーは復讐とお家復興を誓う。逃げ延びた家人や村人たちは森の中に集落を作っており、彼はここで戦力を育てていくが、ロキと遭遇し…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If This Is To End In Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632494) by [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling). 



処刑日はいつも大きな群衆を呼び寄せた。

城の庭に処刑台が建てられている。人が死ぬところを見に来た見物人たちに商品を売ることを期待し、商人が早くに集まって屋台を設置した。この日、報いを受けるのは殺人犯であった。それは祝いの名目となるので、いつもより大勢の群衆を引くことだろう。

ロキとその母親は夜明けと共に到着していた。軟膏や秘薬を売るつもりでやってきたファールバウティは場所を見つけると商品を並べ始め、ロキは一人で遊んでいた。

滅多に城を訪れることはなかったが、その機会が訪れるとロキは喜んだ。敷き詰める群衆の間を気づかれずに進む方法を学んでいた。年齢の割に小さく、技術を磨いていたので、スリを働く時は彼の小さく器用な指先が貨幣や財布を解放してやるのを気づかれずに済むのだ。

殺人犯が絞首刑にされるということは、貴族が参列するということだ。大抵庭に吊るされる密漁者たちの処刑に彼らが姿を現すことは少なかったが、他者の命を奪った男が縄の終わりで跳ねては踊る様を眺めることこそが、彼らを引き寄せるのだった。

それはつまり、通常ロキの努力の報いとなる数枚の銅貨より多くの収益を得ることができるというわけだ。

ファールバウティは魔女だった。彼女とロキが所持する物は感謝の印としてか、あるいは恐怖に駆られた村人たちがファールバウティの魔法と引き換えに物々交換してきたものだ。新鮮な牛乳と丸々と太った雌鶏、古い毛布や衣類を与えられた。

ロキはそれが嫌で仕方なかった。

ファールバウティは支払いとして渡された物は何でも受け入れたが、ロキにとっては足りなかった。施しやお下がりの物など欲しくなかった。美しい物、高価な物が欲しいのだ。貴族の立派な毛皮やビロードを纏いたかった。母のために、牝牛や、あるいは太らせ屠るための豚でも買ってやれるだけの金が欲しかった。

魔女には決して与えられないような物が欲しいのだ。

ロキは手の平に感じる貨幣の感触が大層好みで、この小さな物体で彼と母親を冬の間も食べさせることができるという知識が好きだった。

彼はこの技術を独自に学び、今こうして群衆の中を進み、足音は軽く、指先は器用だった――こちらからは小銭入れを、あちらからは小さなナイフを盗む――そうして、やがて自分より少し年上の少年の傍を通った。この少年にほとんど目を向けることなく、ただそのベルトに結ばれた小銭入れの重さを感じ、引っ張った。

それは間違いだった。それが指先に滑り込んだ瞬間に、彼はそれを悟っていた。少年の頭が弾かれたように振り返る。その眼差しがロキを捉えた。

ロキは走る。

彼は素早く俊敏に身を屈めては群衆の間を縫った。

「止まれ！」少年が背後から呼びかける。

ロキはそれを笑いそうになった。

叫ぶことで彼を止められると思っているのなら、この少年は愚か者だ。ロキはおとなしく捕まってやることなどしない。罪に問われるために代官の前へ引っ立てられるなど許さない。鞭打ちの刑にされることなど望んでいなかったし、今日の死刑囚の隣で絞首刑にされるつもりもなかった。

彼は魔女の息子だ。それだけで自分も刑を与えられることを知っていた。

ファールバウティは彼の命乞いをするだろう。群衆に向かって、彼らのいかほどが彼女の魔法によって子供の命を救われ、恋人の心を射止めたことか訴えるだろう。しかし、ロキは彼女の恩恵が彼を救うことはないと理解していた。

死の影が覆い被さる時、祈りと許容される選択肢を使い果たした時に、人々はファールバウティを訪れるのだ。彼らはロキの母親の能力に感謝したが、病が癒されるなり直ちに彼女を遠ざけ、彼女の邪悪な息子が成人して彼女の後を継ぐ前に吊るすことを厭いはしない。

ロキは敷き詰める肉体の間から抜け出たが、年上の少年はすぐ後ろから追いかけてきている。彼はロキに組み付いて地面に押しつけた。ロキは抗い、暴れたが、もう一人の少年の方が強く、不動であった。

「俺の物を持ってるだろう」少年が激しく息をついた。

ロキは小銭入れを掴む手に力を込めたままでいた。何も言わない。

背中に伸し掛かる体重が和らぎ、立ち上がるまで引っ張り上げられた。年上の少年は強引に彼を向かせると、ロキを頭から爪先までじろじろと見まわした。

ロキは唇を引き結び、顎と突き上げると誇らしげに頭を高く掲げた。

懇願も嘆願もしない。魔女はそのようなことはしないものだ。

彼は両手を小銭入れ共々、背中で隠した。

ロキがそれを盗んだと少年に言わせればいい。どちらにしろ、彼を絞首刑にする証拠をみすみすくれてやるつもりはなかった。

「お前はすばしっこくて勇気がある。だが、盗みを働くよりもっといいことにその才能を使うべきだぞ」少年が言った。横柄な態度はまるでロキの過ちに対して、彼を説き伏せようとしてるかのようだ。「お前を許し、金もくれてやろう。もし、俺と取引する気があるなら」

ロキは改めて少年を見やった。先程は彼の服装を見て、その立派な衣服に貴族の子供だろうと推察していたのだが、今は改めて少年の顔を見ていた。

少年はロキより背が高く、瞳はヤグルマギクのような青く、髪は蜂蜜色だ。その頬から鼻梁に掛けてそばかすが散りばめられていたが、時と共に薄れていくのではないかとロキは思った。彼の口は歪められ、今にも破顔して笑みを見せるのではと思わせた。

ロキは頷き、そして見て、そして心臓がドキリと胸の中で跳ねあがった。

魔女はいつでも知っているのだと母が言っていた。

「どんな取引を？」彼は慎重に小銭入れをポケットにしまいこんで尋ねた。

「口づけを」少年が自信ありげに言った。

「口づけ？」ロキが繰り返す。

彼は少年に手を伸ばし、その手を取ると手の平の線を指でなぞった。この少年がどのような男に成人するか、どのような未来を迎えるかの兆候を彼は見ると言うよりはその指で感じ取った。冒険と傷心、闘争と勝利が待ち受けていた。

少年の恋愛線を見てみれば、自分のものと同じくらい長かった。

魔女は知っているのだ。己の心が運命づけられた相手と出会うと、それを悟るのだった。

彼の母は知っていた。ファールバウティが彼の父と出会った時、彼は遠方の領主ですでに結婚をしており、嫡子が二人いたが、彼女はこれを知っていた。彼女は彼と褥を共にし、逢瀬からロキを身籠った。彼女の恋愛線はそこで途切れた。彼女にその魔力を伝える子を与えるだけの長さであった。

自分のはそれより長く、今こうして彼の目の前に立っている少年と絡み合うものだと悟っていた。

「では、口づけを捧げよう」彼は同意した。

少年が彼の顔に手を添えた時も、ロキは緊張しないよう心掛けた。彼はそっと唇を合わせ、ロキは瞼を閉じて、心臓が今にも胸を突き破って出てくるのではないかというほど強く脈打つのを感じた。

「ソー！ソー、どこに行った？」

少年は罪悪感も露わに唇を離し、ロキは目を開いた。

では、それが彼の恋人の名か。ソー。

「俺行かなきゃ。だけど、お前とはまた会うだろう」ソーは約束し、彼の手をきつく握りしめた。

ロキはすでに彼がその約束を守ると確信していた。

ソーは踵を返すと、群衆の中に押し入り、戻っていった。ロキは彼を見送る。自分はソーの金銭を手に入れたかもしれなかったが、ソーはそれよりもずっと価値あるものを持って去っていったのだと彼は悟っていた。

指で唇に触れれば、まだソーのキスの感触が残っていた。

ソーは彼の最初の口付けを奪い、そしてロキの心を奪っていったのだ。

ロキはそれからもしばらくの間そこに留まり、人混みの中でソーの姿を見つけられなくなるまで彼を見送っていた。それから踵を返すと、母親とその露店まで戻っていった。

「結婚する相手と出会いました」彼は興奮して彼女に伝えた。

ファールバウティは彼に微笑みかける。

「教えてちょうだい」彼女は言った。

「彼の名前はソー。最初の口付けを、と求められたのです」ロキは母親に何もかもを放して聞かせようとすっかり興奮して、言葉が次々と唇から零れていった。

母の顔に影が差し、彼女はゆっくりと首を振った。

「いいえ、ロキ、かわいい子。あなたが出会ったのはソー・オーディンソン、アスガルド領主の息子。貴族は魔女と婚姻は結ばないものよ」

ロキは母のことを想った。彼女の短い恋愛線と彼を身籠ったことを。彼女には彼に忠告する理由があったが、ロキは己の心と、ソーの手相を読んだ時に感じたものをよく理解していた。

「彼は私と結婚します」彼は心を打ち砕かれることを知らない子供らしい自信をもって、そう断言した。


	2. 第二章

*十二年後*

「もうすぐで父上の屋敷に着く」ソーが言った。

「あんた、それは二時間前にあたしに約束したことじゃないか」ヴァルキリーがぶつぶつとぼやいた。「その前には日が沈む前に到着するって約束した」

ソーは肩越しに振り返り、旅の連れにニヤリと笑いかけた。

「俺と一緒に来る必要はなかったんだぞ」彼は言った。

「あんたは更に、あんたの命を助けた謝礼としてあたしだけの土地と町一つを溺れさせるだけの麦酒を約束したんだよ、ソー」彼女は言った。「一緒に来るに決まってるでしょ」

ソーは大声を上げて笑った。その約束を憶えていた。彼女に約束した数多くのものの一つだった。ヴァルキリーとその豪勇無くば、彼は打ち捨てられたサカールの地で死んでいただろう。彼女は彼を救ったのだ。

「ああ、憶えているとも。そして、お前のために綺麗な女房を見つけてやることもな」

「綺麗な女房は自分で見つける」ヴァルキリーは肩を張って言った。「あんたの審美眼を信じていいか疑わしいからね」

「綺麗な娘というのは月のように白い肌に黒い髪、キスするのに適した柔らかな唇を持つもんだと思うが」ソーがからかった。

「ついでに繊細なんだろうね、その娘とやらは」ヴァルキリーが言った。

「ああ」ソーは認める。「彼女には淑女であってほしい。労働や太陽に慣れていない、な」

ソーとは違って。彼の皮膚は忌々しいサカールの太陽に晒され続けたおかげですっかり日焼けしていた。戦場の傷痕や水疱の痕のおかげで、見るからに兵士といった姿をしている。

ヴァルキリーが鼻を鳴らした。

「その娘は処女であってほしいってこと？それであんたのために喘ぐときには乳房が揺れてほしいわけ？」

「乳房についてはあまり考えてなかったな」ソーが言った。「処女であるかどうかもあまり気にならんが、あまり男慣れはしていない方がいいな」

「まるで花嫁を探してるんじゃなくて馬でも買おうとしてるかのようだ」ヴァルキリーが言った。「あたしは相手がどんな姿をしてようが、どんな人物だろうが、過去に誰と寝ていたかもどうでもいい。あたしは彼女を見つけるし、彼女を愛す」

「では、俺は介入しないでおこう」ソーは微笑んで言った。

次の一マイルほどを、二人は穏やかな沈黙の中歩き続けた。ソーの脚が痛んだが、そう口に出すことも、ヴァルキリーに知られることも避けた。彼女は一晩休憩を取ることを勧めるだろうし、ソーは一瞬たりとも立ち止まりたくないほど家族の下へ帰りたくて仕方なかった。

戦場に到着して、戦争の現実を思い知った時から彼はずっと故郷に帰ることを夢見てきた。ソーは良い兵士、良い戦士として力量を示したが、そのために屈辱も味わった。今ならば理解できる。良い戦士というのは戦いを望んだり、土地や栄光を求めたりはしないのだと。大切な物を守るために戦うのだと。

彼の戦争はサカールに足を踏み入れるずっと前に負け戦に終わっていたのだ。

「故郷に戻れたのは嬉しい」彼は深呼吸して言った。「ここは何もかもが緑だ。山まで緑だ」

「ここは寒いし惨めだし、あんたはあたしを立ち止まらせてくれない」ヴァルキリーが言った。

「お前は文句ばかり言うが、昼間の光景を見るまで待つがいい」ソーが言った。

二人はソーがよく憶えている十字路に辿りつき、彼は左側にある急坂に通じる道を見た。ヴァルキリーは歩きながら、小声で罵っていた。ソーはただ微笑む。

文句ばかり言うヴァルキリーだったが、彼女はその態度ほど無情ではなかった。彼女がサカールを後にしたのはソーが約束した富のためではない。彼女は彼の友として来たのであり、緑の風景とソーが約束したアスガルドでの生活のために来たのだ。彼女は自分を作り直すために来た――ソーのようにサカールの戦の中で生まれ変わったのだから。彼らはかつて敵対する勢力で戦っていたが、今では味方として戦った。

「あともう少しだ」ソーは彼女に約束する。「丘の頂上からなら、俺の父上の屋敷が見えるから」

「あんたの言葉は信用しちゃならないって学んだんだ」ヴァルキリーは言ったが、予備の体力が残っていたようで、ソーを追い越して歩いて行った。

彼女は彼より先に丘のてっぺんに辿りついた。ソーは彼女がただそこで休憩を取っているものと考えていたのだが、彼女の傍に到着すると、ヴァルキリーは彼に向き直り、彼の胸板を腕で押しつけるようにして彼を押さえた。

「ソー…」彼女が言いかける。

ソーは彼女の向こう側を凝視した。

宵闇の中でも、彼女が彼に見せようとせず、立ちはだかろうとした光景が見えた。

屋敷は破壊されていた。

「父上！」彼は叫ぶ。

ヴァルキリーを押し退けると、彼は駆け出した。筋肉が焼けるように痛み、心臓が激しく打ちつけ、ソーは燃え尽きた屋敷の残骸に辿りつくなり絶望的な状況だと悟っていた。

彼の父がこんなところにいるはずがない。ここには誰もいないだろう。

ソーは落ち葉を踏みしめる足音を聞いたが振り返らなかった。ヴァルキリーだろうと思っていたのだが、大きな手が彼の肩を掴み、ソーは強引に振り返らせられた。視界を調節できる前に、宵闇の中でその人物の顔を見れる前に、彼は力強い抱擁に引き込まれていた。

「ソー」懐かしい声が呟いた。「我らの下へお戻りくださったのですな」

「ヘイムダル？」ソーが尋ねる。

身体を引いて、男の顔を覗き込む。ソーの記憶にあるよりも老いており、かつてはとても不思議な、それこそ黄金にさえ見えた両目がきつい包帯に巻かれていた。

記憶の中で何年も不変を保ってきた故郷の変わり様は受け入れがたく、ソーは相手を掴む手に力を込めた。

「ヘイムダル、古い友よ、ここで一体何があったのだ？父上は？」

ソーは月明かりに照らされたヴァルキリーの振り上げられた剣を視界に捉える。彼女は突如現れた見知らぬ男を斬り伏せようとしているのだ。彼女は物音ひとつ立てずに彼らに迫っていた。サカールでの頃のように、危険な存在だ。

「ヴァルキリー、駄目だ！こちらはヘイムダル。古い友人で、父上に仕えていた番人だ。俺たちへの脅威はない。彼は盲目なんだ、ヴァルキリー」

ヴァルキリーは驚愕して立ち止まった。それからゆっくりと剣を下ろし、再び鞘に納める。

「知らなかった」彼女が言った。

ヘイムダルが微笑む。「女性を連れ帰ったのですな」

ソーは思わず唇に笑みを浮かべ、彼の肩を叩いた。「お前の考えているようなことではない、友よ。ヴァルキリーは俺に何の興味も抱いていない」

「では、賢い女性のようだ」

ソーは思わず吹き出していたが、直後にはまた真剣な面持ちになった。ヘイムダルに会えたのは喜ばしいことだったが、疑問の答えにはなっていない。

「頼む、ヘイムダル、ここで何があったのか、そして父上がどこにいらっしゃるのか、俺は知らなければならない」

ヘイムダルの笑みが掻き消えた。「あなたのお父上はお亡くなりになった、ソー」

「亡くなった？」

「重い病のために。寿命でした」ヘイムダルが言った。

「では、屋敷は？」ソーは背後にある破壊の跡を示して尋ねた。「ここで何があったのだ？お前の目に何があった？」

ヘイムダルは溜め息をついた。

「他の者たちの下へお連れしましょう。あなたとお連れの女性には休養と食事が必要ですし、この話をするには時間がかかります」

＊＊＊

ヘイムダルは二人を森の奥深くへと導いた。五感の全てが揃っているヴァルキリーとソーでさえ苦労する道程だというのに、ヘイムダルは一度たりと躓きはしなかった。彼は道を知り尽くしており、低い枝を全て避け、盛り上がった木の根も全て踏み越えた。彼はまだソーが成長する間に懐いた頃のままの人物で、まるで第二の視力でも持っているかのような男だった。

突如、ヘイムダルが肩手を挙げ、二人に立ち止まるよう合図を出した。両手を口の両端に添えて鳥の鳴き真似をした。数秒後、同じ鳥の声が返ってきた。

「こうすれば、あなた方は侵入者として襲われずに済みます」ヘイムダルは僅かな笑みを浮かべて言った。

彼らは密集した木々の間を潜り抜け、それからまるで夢の世界へと足を踏み入れたかのようだった。森の中に村があったのだ。藁葺屋根の小さなあばら家が幾つもあった。調理に使われていた焚火の跡からは煙が立ち上っている。豚小屋や鶏のねぐらもあった。あばら家の一つでは、誰かが止めるまで犬が吠えていた。

「誰が住んでいるのだ？」ソーは周囲を唖然と見回して尋ねた。

「あなたのお父上の家人です。借家の住人も。我々は皆無法者と化しました、ソー。賞金首です。我々は森の中で暮らし、ここが我らの家なのです」ヘイムダルが言った。

息を切らせた男が彼らに駆け寄ってきた。大きな男で、髪は燃えるように赤く、髭も同様だ。ソーは彼をどこで見かけたとしても、すぐに分かっただろう。

「ヴォルスタッグ！」彼は声を張り上げた。

「ソー！」男は叫び、ヘイムダルがしたように強烈な抱擁を寄越した。「ヘイムダルはウサギを狩りに行くと言っていたのに、どうやらもっと上等な獲物を捕らえてきたようだ」

ソーは笑う。古い友人たちに会えたのはとても良かった。この地を離れていた間、彼らの懐かしい顔をどれほど恋しく思っていたことか。父の死の報せを受け、その最期の日々を共に過ごせなかったという現実に胸が痛んだが、今はその苦痛を脇にやり、彼を抱きしめる友人のしっかりとした腕の感触に意識を向けた。

「全て話してほしい、ヴォルスタッグ。ヘイムダルは何も言ってくれなかった。話が長すぎると言うんだ」

「その通りだ」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「こっちへ来て座れ。また火を起こして、話す間に何か飲むものを持って来よう」

「ここには他に誰が暮らしているんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「俺とヒルデグンド。今は四人の息子がいるんだ、ソー。さらにもう一人増える。ファンドラルとホーガン。もちろん、ヘイムダルも好きな時に。シフもここで暮らしている。ここにはその他にも大勢が暮らしているぞ。彼らを起こして来よう。みんなお前に会いたがるだろう。お前が去ってからあまりに長い時間が過ぎてしまった」

＊＊＊

火に薪がくべられた。ヴォルスタッグはあばら家のドアを叩いて回り、森の中の小さな村の住人たちを起こしていった。彼らは一人ひとり起き出して、数名は眠たげに目を擦りながら、またはぶつぶつと文句を言いながら集まって来たが、全員がソーと握手や抱擁を交わし、彼を温かく迎え入れた。懐かしい顔の中に新しい顔ぶれも見た。ヴォルスタッグの子供たちにも会った。最年長の子でさえ、ソーが戦争に赴いた時には腕に抱かれる赤子だった。

見慣れた光景ではあったが、彼らの上には悲しみの雲がかかっていた。本当ならば、彼らはソーの父の屋敷で再会し、父自身も帰宅した息子を迎え入れてくれるはずだった。

焚き直された火を囲んで座ると、ソーは骨まで疲労感が沁み込むのを感じたが、まだ休養を取るわけにはいかなかった。何があったのか、全て知る必要があった。何故父の家人が無法者となってこの森の中で暮らすようになったのか知らなければならなかった。

エールの入った水差しが回された。ソーは一口飲むと、それをヴァルキリーに渡したが、彼女は瓶を逆さにすると最後の一滴まで飲み干した。

「良い娘だな、その子は」ヴォルスタッグがウィンクをしながら言った。

「良い兵士だ」ソーが言った。「彼女は俺の命の恩人だ。ヴァルキリー、正式に俺の友人たちに紹介しよう。今日俺が格子てお前たちの前にいれるのも、彼女の巧みな剣の腕前と技量のおかげなのだ」

「でも、あなたたちは敵として戦ったんでしょう？」シフが尋ねる。

ヴァルキリーは水差しを下ろすと、手の甲で口許を拭った。

「あたしは金を出す奴のために戦っていた。人生には戦い以上のものがあるとソーに説得されたんだ」

「何を約束されたの？」シフが賢しらに尋ねた。

「土地、妻と生涯尽きることのない酒」ヴァルキリーは笑って言った。「だけど、友情も」

シフは微笑んだ。

ソーは焚火越しに彼女を見やった。彼女も変わった。まさにヴァルキリーに語り聞かせていたような、彼の想像する完璧な女性像だ。彼女の髪は黒く、瞳は鮮やかだ。淑女ではない。シフは高貴な生まれではなかったが、ソーが子供の頃の遊び相手であり、互いに戦闘の技術を学び始めると組手の相手となった。彼女の肌は彼と同様に日焼けして白くなかったが、それでもソーの目には美しく映った。完璧なものなど存在しなかったがシフは存在しており、彼女はとても素敵だった。ソーは彼がいない間に美しく成長した彼女を長い間じっと見つめ、ヴォルスタッグに脇腹をつつかれてようやく視線を外した。

「何が起きたのか、いい加減に教えてくれないか？」彼は尋ねた。

彼の帰還を祝うのを許したが、まだ答えのほしい疑問があまりに多くあった。

ヴォルスタッグははっきりと溜め息をついた。彼はヘイムダルを見やったが、目の見えない彼には分からなかったので助け舟は来なかった。

「ああ、話してやろう」ヴォルスタッグは躊躇いがちに言った。「だが、お前さんの親父殿について言われていたことは何一つ信じるんじゃないぞ、ソー。全部嘘だったのだからな」

「父上について何て言われていたんだ？」ソーが鋭く尋ねた。

「黒魔術の使い手で、悪魔と交わっていたと」ヴォルスタッグが低い声で告げた。

「何だと？」

「俺はただ親父殿が告発されていた内容をそのまま伝えているだけだ。あの方はあの時に死んだんだ、ソー。自分を守れなかったのだから。屋敷に火がつけられ、反論した者は全員無法者にされた。お前さんの領土も爵位も没収された」

「だが、父上がそんなことをするなどありえない。誰が告発したと言うんだ？」

「スリュム卿」ホーガンが呟く。「俺たちの新しいお代官だ」

「お前の親父殿に一番近かった者たちも告発された」ヴォルスタッグが言う。「奴らは俺たちを自白させようと拷問にかけた」

「それがお前の目を？」ソーは突然理解して焚火越しにヘイムダルを見やった。

彼は頷いた。「私はあなたのお父上やその家名を裏切るような真似はしません、ソー。私の視力を奪われた時でさえ」

ソーはゴクリと生唾を飲んだ。

彼は大の男たちが泣き叫ぶさまを、自らの命乞いをするために何でもすると訴えた者たちを見てきた。ヘイムダルはソーが何千マイルも離れた場所にいた時も、二度と戻ってこないかもしれなかったにも関わらず、忠誠を守り続けたのだ。

ソーは自分が学び終えたのだと、この戦ですっかり矜持を打ち砕かれ、謙虚になったのだと思い込んでいたが、どうやらまだまだ学ぶべきことは残されているようだった。

「ヘイムダル、この恩にどう報えばよいのか…」

ヘイムダルは片手を上げ、ソーの言葉を遮った。「報いなどいりません」彼は言った。「正義の鉄槌が下されること、そして秩序の回復だけを望みます」

「必ず正義が成されると保証する」ソーは誓った。

彼は焚火の周りに集まって、その明かりに照らされた人々を、彼らに向けられる希望に満ちた眼差しを見渡した。

彼が正義をもたらさねばならないのはヘイムダルだけではなかった。この新しい代官とやらの手にかかり、苦難を与えられたのはこの者たちも同じなのだ。

「そのような嘘偽りが信じられたこと自体が理解できない」彼は怒りに駆られて告げ、握りしめた拳を地面に叩きつけた。「父上は良い人物だったのに」

「告発を退けるのは難しかったのだ。なにしろ、親父殿はあの魔女を屋敷に迎え入れ、住まわせていたのだからな」ヴォルスタッグが居心地悪そうに言った。

「魔女？」ソーが困惑して尋ねる。「ファールバウティのことか？」

彼女のことはぼんやりと思い出せた。父は不作があって、他の方法を全てやり尽くした後に一度だけ彼女を頼ったことがある。彼女は流れるようなパッチワークのマントを纏い、黒髪に鼻を編み込んだ姿で彼らの屋敷を訪れた。彼女とソーの父は会話を持ち、ソーは身を隠して彼らの様子を探ったものだ。

彼の母親はソーが魔女に近づかないようにしていたが、ソーは魔女がその息子を連れてきていたことを憶えている。

黒髪をした華奢な少年は月のように白い肌をしていた。

「ファールバウティじゃない」ファンドラルが暗く言った。「彼女は死んだ。違う、お父上が迎え入れ、共に暮らすようになったのは息子の方だ」

「彼女の息子だと？」ソーは発覚した内容に驚いて尋ねた。

あの少年は今頃何歳くらいになっただろう？確実に二十歳は過ぎているだろう。魔女の肩書を背負った若者となっているはずだった。ソーはおぼろげな記憶にある少年の姿を思い浮かべ、現在の姿を想像してみようとして失敗した。

ファンドラルが頷く。

「噂が立った」

「まったく根拠のない噂だ」ヴォルスタッグが彼を遮って言った。「オーディンはロキをもう一人の息子として扱い、あの若者も領主殿には優しく接していただろう」

「優しかったのはそうするだけの恩恵を受けていたからだ。お前は昔から情け深すぎるんだ、ヴォルスタッグ」

「そしてお前は嫉妬に駆られて判断力を鈍らせているんだ」ヴォルスタッグは大笑いして言うと、ファンドラルの肩を叩いた。「ロキは俺達の友人のコイツに抱かれようとしなかったから、ファンドラルが恨んでいるってわけだ」

ファンドラルは肩を竦める。彼はソーと目を合わせた。

「あいつは自分を屋敷の主だけのものだと言ったんだ。それがどういう意味かは自分で考えてみろ」彼は言った。

ソーは頷く。胃がムカムカして、突然のようにエール以外のものを腹に納めたいと思った。

彼は父親が魔女を、それも魔女の肩書を持つあの少年を家に迎え入れて生活を共にすることなど想像もつかなかったが、彼はまさにその通りにしたのだ。母の死から父が寂しい思いをしていたのは知っていた。彼らの間にあった多くの口論の原因であった。オーディンは孤独でいつづけることを拒み、ソーは母の思い出を神聖なものにしようとして、父が他の者と何らかの幸福を見つけられることを信じようとしなかった。

それでも、ソーは父が若者を寝台に上げるとは信じられなかったが、魔女によって心を操られた可能性もある。

「明日、俺をその魔女のところへ連れて行ってくれ」彼はファンドラル、そしてヴォルスタッグを見て言った。「その後、スリュム卿と面会する。我が家に代々伝わる土地を取り戻し、我が父の名誉を取り戻せばお前たちは再び自由民に戻れる」

それはソーの思った通り、群衆から歓声を引き出した。

彼は笑みを浮かべて背後に寄り掛かり、ヴァルキリーの心を動かされていないような眼差しを捉えた。

彼女には分からないのだ。ここはソーの故郷、彼の生得権であり、彼の土地なのだ。過去に何があったにせよ、ソーが本来の形に戻してみせる。

魔女自身の口からオーディンの没落への関わりの真実を引き出し、それからソーは彼の正当な権利を取り戻すのだ。

ソーは欠伸をして、瞼が落ちた。

明日の夜明けが待ち遠しい。

＊＊＊

ソーの記憶にある限り、魔女の家は彼の先祖伝来の領地の端に建っていた。畑と野生の森の境目にある僅かな土地を跨ぐように建てられている。森は誰のものでもなかった。森は魔女たちと同様に、飼いならされていない。ソーはその家が常に手入れが行き届いていたことを憶えていた。毎年必要な所が修繕されるよう、父が確認していたのだ。

ソーは父が魔女たちに好意を向けていたとは思わなかった。確実に、ファンドラルが言うような好意はなかったと信じていたが、父は魔女たちの反感を買わないように振る舞っていたことは知っていた。魔女とは強力な味方にも、危険な敵にもなれるのだから。

ソーが接近した家は、今ではボロボロの廃屋に見えた。屋根は雨漏りしたようだ。もう何年も修復されていない。扉は強風が吹けば簡単に外れてしまいそうに、不安定に取り付けられている。

これもまた、彼には理解不能な変化であった。

ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルは魔女との対面に同行すると言った。ソーはこの地で起きたことの真実が欲しかったが、魔女の祝福も欲しかった。

民衆は魔女の言葉にならば耳を傾ける。

彼は慎重に扉を叩き、一歩下がると待った。

扉がゆっくりと開く。ソーは息を飲んだ。

戸口に佇んだ若者は背が高く細身、月のように白い肌にふっくらとした唇をしていた。黒髪は肩まで流れている。鮮やかな緑の瞳がソーに警戒の眼差しを向ける。彼はおそろしいほどに美しく、ソーは彼を凝視してしまった。

こうして見れば、彼の父のような強い男であっても、これほどの美貌を前に破滅させられたのが理解できてしまう。

ソーが魔女を見て気づいたのはその美貌だけではなかった。

ひどく荒れた家屋に住んでいる割に、この魔女は高価な服装をしていた。指には銀の指輪を幾つも填め、手首には銀の腕輪があった。彼の首からは銀の首飾りが垂れており、ソーはそれらの装飾品が彼の家の財産で賄われたのだと思うと、再び息を吹き返していた。

彼はヴォルスタッグを心底信じたいと思っていた。父と魔女の間にあったものは完全に無垢なる関係だったのだと。今やソーはそれを信じることができなくなった。こうして、魔女を目の当たりにした今となっては。

「俺はソー・オーディンソン。お前の助言を求めに来た」彼は舌の存在を思い出すと、そう言った。

魔女の目が見張られた。

「私はあなたの帰還をもっと早くに予見していたのだがね」彼が言った。「遅刻されたようだ、オーディンソン卿」

「俺は卿などと呼ばれる立場にはないように思う」ソーが悲しげに言った。

魔女は肩を竦める。「法律が何と言おうと、不変なものもある」

彼はソーの向こうにいる彼の連れに目をやった。

「ファンドラル」彼は素っ気なく言って、彼には一瞥をくれただけでヴォルスタッグに視線を映した。その表情が和らぐ。「ヴォルスタッグ、あなたとあなたの子供たちはどうしている？ヒルデガルドと赤子は？」

「俺たちは大丈夫だ、ロキ」ヴォルスタッグが顔に大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。「赤子が産まれるまで、もう間もないだろう」

「あなたは本当に祝福されている、ヴォルスタッグ。多くの健やかな子らに囲まれ、とても良い妻に恵まれて」と、ロキが言った。

「ああ」ヴォルスタッグが頷いた。

「俺たちは世間話をしに来たんじゃない」ファンドラルがぼやく。「ソーがお前と話す必要があるって」

「そして、そのためには二人の男に伴をしてもらわねばならなかったと？私がそれほど恐れられているとは知らなかった」魔女は言って、自分の冗談に笑った。

手を差し伸べ、ソーを手招きすると、その手首にある腕輪が揺れて音楽的な音を奏でた。「こちらへどうぞ、オーディンソン卿。あなたが腕の良い戦士であることは存じ上げている。あなたの伴の者は外で待っていただき、私たちだけで話をしようか」

ソーは熱が生じるのを感じた。魔女の肩書を持つ若者の後に続いて小屋に入り、後ろ手で扉を閉じる。

屋内の方が屋外に比べてまだ手入れが行き届いていた。そしてロキは自分の物と呼べるたった一つの部屋を最大限に活用していた。部屋の片隅にはベッドが押しつけられている。残ったスペースにはテーブルと椅子が二つ。垂木からは乾燥させたハーブ類がぶら下がっていた。壁に刺さった古く錆びついた釘に結ばれた紐の先には小さな鎌があった。小屋の中の匂いは土っぽく、かび臭いところもあったが、ハーブ類の緑の香りが心地よさを与えている。雨の降った後の森の中にいるかのようだ。

ロキはテーブルに着くと彼にも同じようにするよう、指し示した。ベルトにつけた小さな袋を取り出すと開き、二人に挟まれたテーブルの上にルーンストーンを次々と転がした。

「あなたの未来を占ってほしいのか？」

「ああ」ソーが言った。「それからお前の過去についても話を聞きたい」

魔女は頷く。ストーンの上を指でなぞる間、その綺麗な顔には何の感情も浮かばなかった。

ソーは彼をじっと見つめる。

「あなたが進むつもりでいる道には確信を持って挑む必要がある」ロキがようやく告げた。「スリュムに対し蜂起すれば、あなたはこの地に劫火と苦難をもたらすだろう」

「俺が父の汚名をすすぐことに対して忠告しているのか？」ソーは驚いて尋ねた。

「いいえ、あなたの戦いがもたらすものに対し、覚悟せよと申しているのだ」

「俺は戦争に行った。お前の語る未来への恐れはない。俺は我が家名を正当な地位に返すために、持てる限りの力を尽くそう」

魔女の微笑は冷たかった。

「名誉回復を望んでいるのか。あなたの家系ではあなたが最後の生き残り」

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめた。

この魔女は父の屋敷に住まわせてもらっていたのではないのか？一家のホスピタリティを受け、父の供人ではなかったのか？ロキの話しぶりを聞くに、ソーはヴォルスタッグの話よりもファンドラルの話の方に信憑性を感じていた。ロキは息子のように扱われていた若者には聞こえなかった。彼の屋敷を我が家と呼ぶような者には聞こえなかった。

むしろ、敵対者のように聞こえる。

「お前は俺の父の名声が泥の中を引きずり回され、父が静かに眠っていると思うか？」

「あなたの父は死に、その魂が愛するあなたのお母上と再会されたと思っている。今や生者が何をしようが、何を言おうが気にされているとは思えないな」ロキは軽く肩をすくめて言った。

ソーは彼に厳しい眼差しを据えた。

「何故、俺の父上はお前を屋敷に住まわせた？」

その問いは魔女を怯ませなかった。彼はルーンストーンを集めると、まるですぐにでもソーが用を済ませて立ち去ると思っているかのように、喋りながらそれらをしまう。

「あの方が屋敷に住んでほしいと頼んできたのだ。私を傍に置きたいのだと。私はあの方のための作業をした。あなたの母君と語り、彼女の言葉をあなたのお父上に告げ、あなたの幻影を齎した。あなたの遠征や戦場での栄光を共に見た」

彼はそれらのことを非常に軽い調子で語ったのだ。ソーはそれを信じ難く思った。

この惨状の全てを齎したのはこの魔女だと言うのに、彼は己が原因となった深刻な不正を理解していないかのようだ。彼のせいで人々が苦しんだのだ。彼の邪悪さとその魔術のせいで。

「父上が告発されたのは貴様のせいたったのだな。貴様は死者と交信した」ソーは立ち上がると、唸り声を出した。

ロキの襟首を掴み、椅子から引き上げると、まだ相手をどうするか決めかねていたが、父の名を穢したこと、ヘイムダルの拷問とソーの領土喪失の元凶となった魔女の行動の代償を支払ってもらうつもりでした。

「私は死にかけの老人に頼まれたことをしただけだ！彼の手を握り、息を引き取るまであの方を慰め続けた」ロキは唸り、ソーの手の中で無駄な足掻きをした。

ソーは彼よりはるかに力強く、どれほどもがいても解放されることはなかった。

「そして、その息が続いた間もそうだったのだろうな」ソーは低く脅すような声で唸り、ロキに顔を近づけた。「貴様がどのようにして父上の機嫌を取るようになったか、ファンドラルから聞いたぞ。父は孤独で病に侵された老人で、お前はその弱みに付け込んだのだ」

ロキに叩かれるとは思わなかった。

ソーは躓くように後退し、彼を手放した。決して痛みはしなかったが、その衝撃が彼の不意を突いたのだ。片手を頬にやり、ロキにひっぱたかれた場所に熱が生じるのを感じた。

ロキが憤怒に目を爛々とさせて彼の方にずかずかと歩み寄ると、ソーは思わず逃げ場がなくなるまで後退し続けた。ロキから逃れるにはこの家は小さすぎる。

「私は彼の息子が取らなかった責任をとった。あんたがどこぞで戦っている間、私が彼の面倒を見た。彼が死ぬ時にその手を握りしめ、埋葬のために彼の身体を整えた。彼の墓前で涙を流したのも私だ！」唸るロキはあまりに近くに立っていたため、ほとんどソーと胸を合わせていた。

あまりに近かったため、ソーには相手の目に涙が浮かんでいるのが確かに見えた。

「あんたは私が何をしたか、その理由も一切知らないというのに、甘やかされて、自分が特別だと思い込み、ここへ押しかけたかと思えばたった一人の男の発言を信じて私を責め立てた。あんたはスリュムとの間に新しい戦いを始めようとしていて、私の祝福が欲しいようだ。あんたにそんなものはやれない、オーディンソン！」

ソーはロキの手よりもその言葉の方に強かに打ちつけられ、相手を押し退けた。父はたった一人で死んだのだ。この魔女の肩書を持つ若者だけが彼を看取った。そうあるべきではなかった。本当ならばソーがここにいて、晩年の父を慰め、彼を埋葬し、この魔女とその邪悪さから彼を守り通さねばならなかった。だが、ソーは過去を変えられない。未来を正すことしかできないのだ。

「貴様の祝福なんぞいらん！我が父はそれを受け、それによって破滅に追いやられた！」

ソーはあばら家から勢いよく出て行った。説明するには怒りに駆られ過ぎており、ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルの脇を通り過ぎた。

彼は答えを求めて魔女の下を訪れたが、何も得られなかった。

彼に分かるのは、晩年の父は病に侵されたあまりに、卑しく貪欲な魔女の正体を見抜けなかったことだけだ。ソーに彼の支援など必要ない。

「戻ってくるな！」ロキが彼の背後から叫ぶ。

「戻ることはない！」ソーは言い返さずには気が済まず、肩越しに叫んだ。

あばら家の戸が勢いよく閉じ、ソーは低く唸った。

この怒りはスリュム卿との面会で良い方向には働かないだろう。

＊＊＊

ソーはその怒りが収まらないことを知った。

ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルは城の天守が見えるなり、無法者の肩書を背負っている身ではそれ以上彼についていくことができずに、ソーを見送った。ソーは自分の身分が現状どうなっているのか定かでないことを承知していたので、歩く間剣の柄に手を添えていた。父の罪責は偽りだったにしろ、だからと言ってソーの家族に代々伝わった領土を没収した男が両腕を開いて彼を迎え入れてくれるという保証にはならない。

ソーは新たな代官が謁見を開いている広間へと続く長い列に並んだ。

その男を見たのは初めてのことで、ソーは相手がただの男であることに驚いてしまうほどだった。彼がこれまでしてきたことを考えれば、相手を怪物だと思っても不思議はなかっただろう。

スリュムは長身だった。こうして王のように謁見をし、彼の前に進み出る者たちを裁く間、腰を下ろしていてもそれは明らかだ。顎のすぐ下で切られた黒髪に、冷たい石のような灰色の瞳をしていた。黒衣を纏う姿は代官というよりは死刑執行官を思わせる。ソーほどがっしりとした体格ではないにしろ、スリュムの衣服に覆われた身体には筋肉がしっかりとついていることは疑いようがなかった。

彼が代官になる前は何をしていたのだろう、とソーは考えた。兵士か？傭兵か？

確実に、彼に嘆願するためにやってきた民に対し慈悲を見せはしなかった。病や飢えに苦しむ者たちにも施しを授けることはなかった。返すことのできない借金を抱えた者たちがやって来れば、鎖を掛けて部屋から引きずり出され、借金を返すまで働かされる場所へと引っ立てられた。スリュムは家族を引き離すことを、子供や老人を支える者を連れ去ることを厭わなかった。法をそのままに執行し、後に残される苦難を見向きもしなかった。

スリュムの外見が怪物ではないことなど、関係なかった。その胸の内にあるのは怪物の心臓で間違いなかった。

ついに、ソーは列の先頭に辿りつき、スリュムの前に立った。

スリュムが彼を冷たく超然とした面持ちで彼を見やる中、ソーの中では憤怒が燃えていた。

「話せ、男よ。お前の名は何だ。今日は何を目的に来た？」

ソーは剣の柄に置いた手の指を伸ばす。

「俺はソー・オーディンソン卿。今日あなたの下を訪れたのは、我が父の恩赦と我が領土の返還を求めてのことだ」

スリュムは笑んだ。これまで彼の前に現れたどの相手よりも彼に興味を引かれたか、身を乗り出すようにしてソーを見やる。

「ソーだと？サカールで死んだと聞いたが」

「俺はまったく生きている。見ての通りな」ソーが答えた。

「ああ」スリュムは冷ややかに言って、その声音はまるでそれがいつでも変更できる一時的な状態に過ぎないとでも言うようだった。

「父が悪魔と交流したという罪に問われていると聞いた」ソーが言った。「俺はその告発に異議を唱え、恩赦を要求する」

スリュムの笑みは怯まなかった。

「私には彼を導いた魔女が署名した告白状があるのだが」

呼びもしないのに、ロキの顔が――怒りに満ち、涙を流す顔が――ソーの脳裏に閃いた。ソーの問責にあれほどの嫌悪感を覚えたふりをしたロキの顔が。

「あの魔女は嘘つきだ」彼は怒って言った。

「ソー、私には法によって没収されたそなたの土地も、父親の愚行により剥奪された爵位も返還することはできない」スリュムはあたかもどうにもできないとでも言うように告げたが、そんなことはないことは、ソーには分かっていた。代官は法を執行するだけでなく、法の解釈もするものだ。この茶番を続ける理由などないはず。ソーの生得権を否定するため以外には。

「何故俺の先祖伝来の領土が欲しいのだ？」彼は尋ねる。「何故俺の爵位を拒みたいのだ？」

スリュムの笑みが消えた。その表情が硬くなる。

「お前の父は法を犯した。私は必要なことをしたまで。お前の爵位は取り払われた、オーディンソン。だが、お前には自由があり、私はお前を父親の罪を背負わせてはいない。私がこの寛大な決断を考え直す前に、立ち去ることだ」

ソーは剣を抜いた。

その場に集った群衆からは息を飲む音がしたが、スリュムは片眉を撥ね上げるだけだった。

「私を脅すのか？」彼は問う。「ここでは私が法だぞ、オーディンソン」

「お前が執行する法はお前自身が望む物だけだ。我が父は無実だ！」

スリュムが立ち上がる。彼はソーより長身で威嚇的だったが、ソーは彼のような男と戦ってきたので、スリュムが呼び覚まそうとした恐怖を感じることはなかった。

「お前は目撃者の前で法執行官に対し剣を抜き、脅しをかけた。兵よ、この者を捕えよ！」

番兵が二人ソーの方へ突進したが、訓練された兵士を前に勝ち目はなかった。ソーは一人を剣の一振りでその腹を叩いたことで、男は苦悶の声を上げてその場に頽れた。もう一人の番兵のことは剣の柄で顔面の横を強打し、兵は意識を失って倒れた。

スリュムも剣を抜いたが、ソーはすでに後退し始めていた。

「貴様のことは死刑に処すぞ」スリュムが言った。

「その努力はするだろうな」ソーが同意する。

前方にスリュム、後方に群集を控えたソーに残された唯一の逃げ道は手近の窓だった。それ以上二の足を踏むようなことはせず、彼は窓を突き破って外の地面に降り立った。

徒歩では遠くまで逃れることはできなかったが、近くには馬が繋がれており、ソーはすでにこの地の代官の配下の者たちを攻撃した。今更窃盗に躊躇することなどない。彼は白馬を選び――美しく、頑丈な獣だ――その背に飛び乗った。手綱を引いて自由にすると、馬はまるでソーが何を必要としているのか理解しているかのように、自ら駆け出した。白馬は彼を運んで都門をくぐり、広大な辺境の地を駆け抜け、森林の陰へと向かった。ソーは背後で叫び声が上がり、矢が射掛けられる音を聞いたが、白馬の脚は速すぎ、ソーはすでに遠ざかっていたためにそれらの矢が命中することはなかった。

白馬は彼を森林の暗がりの中まで運び、そこではじめてソーは馬を指揮するため手綱を手に取った。背から降り、彼自身これまで二度しか辿ったことのない曲がりくねった迷い道を手綱を引きながら歩く。やがて宿営地に辿りつくと、剣を磨くヴァルキリーが彼を待っていた。

「今度はどんな困った事態に巻き込まれたの？」彼女は立ち上がると、剣の切っ先を彼に向けながら尋ねた。

「俺はお尋ね者になった」ソーは残念そうに言った。

ヴァルキリーは首を振る。

「あたしを待つべきだった」彼女は言った。

「あまり助けにはならなかったと思うぞ。スリュムは道理の通じる相手ではない」

ヴァルキリーはニヤリと笑む。

「剣が関われば、どんな男でも道理は通じるものだ」

そこへ少し息を切らせたヴォルスタッグが現れた。「どうだったんだ、ソー？なんでスリュム卿の馬を連れているんだ？」

「ソイツの馬を盗んだっていうの？」ヴァルキリーは信じられない思いで彼に尋ねる。

「知らなかったんだ」ソーが言った。

「ミョルニルは良い馬だ。この子はお前さんの親父殿の立派な種馬によって生まれた子だ」ヴォルスタッグは言って手を伸ばし、ソーから馬の手綱を受け取った。「それをお前さんが奪ったのは当然のことだ。元々、スリュムのものになるべきではなかったのだからな」

「では、この子は俺が奴から奪い返す多くの物のうち、最初のものだと言うことだ」ソーはニヤリと笑んで言った。

ヴォルスタッグは笑い声を上げて彼の背を叩いた。「そりゃあいい！」

彼は手綱を少し引いたが、ミョルニルはその場を動かなかった。ヴォルスタッグはもう一度、今度は強めに手綱を引くが、ミョルニルはまだ抵抗する。彼女が動いたのはソーがその脇腹を軽く叩いてやってからのことで、ヴォルスタッグが彼女に何か餌を与えてやるために導く先へとついて行った。

ヴァルキリーは彼らを見送ってから、改めてソーに視線を戻す。その眼差しは計算高かった。

「あんたは戦を計画している」彼女は無感動な声音で言った。

「俺は俺の、俺たちの物を取り戻す計画をしている」ソーが言った。

「あんたはここにいる人々に自分の下で戦えと言っているわけ？彼らは兵士ではない、ソー」彼女は忠告した。

「訓練できる」ソーが言う。

彼がヴァルキリーと協力すれば、スリュム配下の番兵たちと同等の、あるいはより強力な兵士を育てることも可能なはずだ。

ヴァルキリーは不安を隠さない。

「本気？」彼女が問う。「あたしはあんたの隣で戦うけど、あんたは本当にそう思っているの？」

ソーは溜め息をついた。彼は友人たちの上に戦の苦痛が降りかからないためには何でもするつもりだったが、彼が最初に本能に従って行ったこと、つまり道理を説き、真実が勝つことに望みをかけたことは結果的に彼の名誉をさらに傷つけることになってしまった。

スリュムは耳を貸さず、法は腐敗していたので、彼らに残された道は無法のみであった。

「他に手段はないと思う」ソーが言った。

＊＊＊

ロキの怒りは静まらなかった。

彼は深鍋を一つ割り、頭上で乾燥させているハーブ類を千切り、足踏みをして蹴ったが、まだその怒りは蛇のように彼の中でとぐろを巻いていた。長い年月をかけてソーの帰還を待ち続け、他の全てが破壊された時もその希望だけに縋って生き延びてきたというのに、今ではその希望を持っていたこと自体を恨んでやまなかった。

ロキが屋敷へ行った唯一の理由はソーだった。ソーのために彼の家族に取り入り、オーディンを看病し続けた。ソーとその家名のために、彼は血を流した。ロキの心がソーと一緒になる運命にあると告げたので、ソーが帰還する時に待っていられるよう彼の力が及ぶ限りのことをしたつもりだ。

動機は利己的なものだったかもしれないが、ソーが責め立てたような内容には程遠い。

それには認めたくないほど深く傷つけられた。ソーは彼について語ったファンドラルの言葉を信じ、ロキが脚を開くことでオーディンの厚意を受けるように、その家に潜り込んだ売女であるかのような言葉を信じたのだ。それはロキの怒りを再び煽り、苦痛が治まるまで手の届く範囲にあるもの全てを引き千切って壊したくなる衝動に駆られた。

全てはソーのためだったのに、ソーは彼を拒絶したのだ。

ロキは彼をずっと待っていた、切望していた。そして今では己とその愚かな心を憎むばかりだ。

母から学んでいるべきだった。爵位を持つような男が彼のような者を愛すことなどありえないのだと。

ロキは壁にかかっている鎌を見つめ、自分の心臓を抉り出してしまおうかと考えた。心がソーを選んだ時、彼はまだとても幼かった。この世の何たるかを知らなかった。

間違えていたかもしれない。彼の心は間違えていたのかもしれない。彼の恋愛線とピタリと合わさる手相を持つ他の男がいるかもしれない。ロキとその忠誠を得るにより相応しい者が。いるに決まっている。

まるで運命に呼ばれたかのように、戸が叩かれた。

ロキは弾かれたように振り向いた。心臓が胸中で跳ねる。今になっても、彼は客人がソーであることを望んでいた。

ロキは裏切り者の心を静め、戸を開いた。

戸口に立つ男のことはよく知っていた。スリュム卿はロキの家を頻繁に訪れている。彼の訪問は屋敷が焼討ちにされた後にロキが耐え抜いたものとは違う種類の拷問だったが、拷問には変わりない。どちらか、あるいは両方が死ぬ日まで、彼はスリュムから逃れることはできないのだ。

スリュムは一度ロキの命を見逃しており、以来、常にそのことでロキに恩を振りかざすのだ。

彼が指を鳴らすと、訓練された犬のようにロキは飛び上がった。スリュムのためのトリックを全て取り出せば報奨があるが、ロキは自分に利用価値がなければ生き延びることはないと理解していた。スリュムにとって役に立たなくなれば、スリュムが望むとおりの方法で役に立たねば、ロキの命は奪われるだろう。

彼が屋内に引きこもると、スリュムはそれを招き入れられたものと受け取り、乗馬用のグローブを外しながら入ってきた。

「どうぞ、お座りください」ロキは椅子の一つを示して言った。「ワインをお持ちします」

彼はゴブレットを取り出し、それに少量のワインを注ぐことに集中した。指先がピクリとして、ロキは何かを、たとえばベラドンナなどを手に取り、少しばかりカップに振り込んでやりたくてならなかったが、スリュムの視線が向けられているのを感じていた。

ロキがあれほどの苦難を乗り越えたのは、簡単に自分を終わらせるためではない。彼はカップをテーブルまで運び、スリュムの向かい側に腰を下ろすと、スリュムが盃を唇に当てて飲む間に椅子の上で綺麗に見えるよう姿勢を整えた。

スリュムに関するところでは、ロキはどんな時も寛大なホスト役に徹した。彼は男をじっと見つめ、飲みこんだワインで喉を詰まらせればよいのに、と願った。

やがて、スリュムはゴブレットを下ろすと、テーブル越しにロキを見やった。

「お前に贈り物を持ってきた、ロキ」彼は言って、ベルトの中へ手を入れた。望まずとも、ロキの視線はその動きを追う。スリュムが取り出した美しい造りのダガーを鞘から抜くと、彼は息を詰めていた。柄には赤い宝石が煌めいており、ロキはその価値については考えたくもなかった。スリュムはよく高価な贈り物を持って来ては、ロキを少しずつ買っていた。

衣類や装飾品、ロキが長く望んできたようなものを持ってきたが、その贅沢品は無料ではなかった。

ロキはいずれ、スリュムがこれまで支払ってきたものを要求してくることを察していた。

ロキは肩手を差し伸べ、スリュムはダガーの柄をそっと彼の掌に置いた。

「お前の身を守るためにだ、ロキ。今ではあまりに多くの無法者がのさばり、お前は一人きりなのだからな」

ロキは柄をしっかりと掴むと、指先に宝石の冷たさを感じた。スリュム卿の首に突き刺してやるところを夢に描いた。

「ありがとうございます」彼は呟く。「卿はいつも私のようなものに親切にしてくださいます」

「お前に相応しくないものなど与えてはいないぞ、ロキ」スリュムは言って、その目は慎重にダガーを自分のベルトに挿すロキの手の動きを追った。

「ルーンをお読みしましょうか、閣下？」ロキは従順に尋ねる。

スリュムは以前も彼に占わせていた。大抵はそれを口実に彼に会いに来る。スリュムは彼の言いなりになって未来を読み当てる魔女を傍に置いておく利点を認識していた。ロキが美しく成長したことも良いのだろう。スリュムが彼に送る視線、ロキの動きの一つひとつをその目で追う様子を見れば分かる。彼がボロボロになり、血だらけで目に涙を浮かべていた時もそれは分かった。スリュムは彼に欲望を向けており、それを考えただけでロキは虫唾が走った。

「ソー・オーディンソンについてどこまで知っている？」スリュムが尋ね、ロキは不意を突かれた。

「あまり」彼は正直に答えた。「私が屋敷で暮らしていた時、彼はいませんでした」

「奴は私にとって脅威となるか？」スリュムがロキを注意深く眺めながら訊いた。

「彼は甘やかされた貴族の息子です。無謀でせっかち、その上怒りっぽい。あなたはあの者を恐れる必要はありません」ロキは抱えていた怒りを抑えきれずに答えた。

スリュムは手元のゴブレットを見下ろす。それをテーブルに置くと立ち上がった。

彼はロキの肩を掴み、指先は優しく撫でる動きをしていたが、その掌握は間違いようがなかった。ロキは抵抗しなかった。

「ロキ、それでは奴を良く知っているように聞こえるぞ」

「まだ子供の頃、彼を知っていました。私の最初の口付けを奪われたのです」

スリュムの眼差しがチラリと彼の唇へと移動する。次の口付けを奪おうと考えていることは解っていた。

「城へ移ることを是非とも考えてほしいものだ、ロキ。お前が我が庇護下にあったほうが、私の気も休まるのだが」

「ソー・オーディンソンは私にとって脅威ではありません」ロキが言った。

どれほどスリュムに促されようとも、彼の家に移り住むつもりは微塵もなかった。代官が彼に何を求めているのかは察していた。彼はロキの庇護を求めているのではない。彼はロキ自身を求めているのだ。

スリュムは彼をじっと見据え、その気迫を前にロキは息をするのも難しく感じた。

「オーディンソンは愚か者だ、ロキ。奴は爵位に相応しくなく、お前にも相応しくない」スリュムが囁く。

ロキの裏切り者の心が胸の中で跳ね、ソーの名誉を守ろうとした。

「彼は私を得たことはありません」彼は言って、スリュムの言葉に含まれていた非難を笑い飛ばそうとした。

心がまた跳ねてその嘘に抗い、彼はいつだってソーのものだったと主張したが、ロキはそれを無視した。ソーはロキの忠誠に相応しくないと証明したばかりで、ロキは己の心を制御できないからと言ってスリュムの前で己が身を危険に晒すような真似はしたくなかった。

「そうだろう」スリュムは言ったが、ロキの主張を信じていないことはその声音にも明らかだった。

彼はロキを手放すと、一歩退いた。

「オーディンソンに味方する者がいれば、追放され、見せしめに罰せられることを是非ともお前を頼ってくる民衆に伝えておいてくれ」彼は言った。

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、すでに自分の首に縄がかけられ、締めつけ始めているのを感じた気がした。

＊＊＊

ソーは少年の頃の思い出から、市場の日を憶えていた。今目の当たりにしているものとは大きく違っていたことも。以前は豊富な作物、屠られるのを待って辺りをうろつく動物、複数の手を行き交う金銭、土器や布地を巡って物々交換をする人々が見られた。しかし、今見れば多くの店頭はガラガラだった。製品を売る職人もいなければ、売られるために連れられてきた動物の数も少なく、作物の品質は悪かったが、それでも民はそれらを巡って争った。

シフは彼の脇腹をつつき、ソーの注意を引いた。変装をして市場を訪れることを提案したのは彼女だった。この地の民衆がどれほどの苦境にあるか、彼にその目で見てほしかったのだ。

「スリュムは彼らを飢えさせているのよ」彼女は呟いた。「価値あるものは全て奪い、人々が自分たちや家族に食べさせるために密漁に追い込まれると、彼らを追放するか絞首刑にするの」

「何故だ？」ソーが低く唸る。

スリュムが貧困に喘ぐ地区を取り仕切ることを望む理由が何一つ思い浮かばなかった。

「分からない」シフが言った。「私もできる限り経過を追っているわ。あいつが得た富を貯めこんでいると考えているけど、何のためにかはわからない」

ソーは唇を舐め、あの魔女を飾り立てていた高価なものを思い出していた。もしやスリュムが盗んだ富の幾らかはロキが身に着けていたバングルや小物に注がれているのではないか？しかし、たとえロキに高級なものを好んだとしても、スリュムがロキの褥に入るために民衆を破産させる必要などない。

「奴が何を企んでいるのか、調べないと」彼は言った。「そして、この人々のためにもできる限りのことをしてやらないとならない。スリュムが彼らから巻き上げた物を俺たちで返すんだ。彼らに食べ物や安全を、冬の到来を恐れずに済むよう、保証してやらねば」

シフの笑顔は息を奪うほどのもので、ソーはその輝きを浴びるに任せた。

「あなたが帰って来てくれて嬉しいわ」彼女は言って、彼の腕を掴むとしっかりと握りしめてきた。

ソーも戻ってきたことを、そして彼女にこのような笑みを向けられるのが嬉しかった。彼女がそれを続けてくれれば、あの魔女に関する思いを全て脳裏から押しやることができるだろう。

「シフ…」視線が彼女の唇に引き寄せられて、彼は囁いた。

彼女に口付けするのは簡単なことだ。過去数日の嫌な出来事を全て忘れるのだ。

シフは彼の腕を掴む手に力を込めた後、退いた。

「あなたは私の髪を引っ張ってばかりいた子供の頃とは違うのね」彼女はまだ微笑みながら言ったが、二人の間にあった何かは過ぎ去った。

ソーは自分が何を言ったのか、あるいは何をしたのか分からなかったが、シフは変装のために被った布を巻きつけて魅力的な顔を隠すと、群衆の中に消えていった。彼はその後を目で追い、果たして離れ離れでいた年月は全てを変えてしまったのだろうかと考えた。彼は戦争へ行き、苦境を味わったが、それは彼が選んだ苦境だった。シフはこの地に残り、彼を正当なアスガルドの領主として忠を尽し、彼とのかかわりのせいで苦しんだのだ。

ソーがどう思おうが、軽く脇に置けるようなものではなくなっている現実があった。

彼は溜め息をつくと、壁に背を預けた。

人々の往来を眺める以外にすることがなかった。ソーは彼らに、その会話に意識を向けた。酷い値切りをする、絶望を抱えた声を聴いた。この地に残ったのは特に貧しい者たちで、アスガルドの地がスリュムに支配されるようになった時に荷物を纏めて立ち去り、新天地での生活を築けなかった者たちだ。特別な技術を持たない者、あるいは病を得た者か、障碍者か。かつてオーディンが統治していた栄えた民の残り火であった。

そうして眺めていると、ソーは市場の向こう側で何やら興奮した民の様子が見えて、小さな騒動が起きたことに気づいた。ソーはマントの下に隠れた剣の柄に手をやり、それがシフなのか、彼女が発見されてしまったのかと焦った。

彼女もまた、賞金首なのだから。

彼はマントをかき寄せ、顔が隠されていることを確認してから歩み寄った。

近づくにつれ、ソーは小さな群衆を引き寄せたのがシフではなく、ロキだと言うことに気が付いた。

魔女は人々に囲まれ、本領を発揮しているかのようだ。彼らは彼を縋り、彼の腕を引いては治療や厚意を乞うていた。ロキはその中でも穏やかであり、掴みかかる手を外しては宥める言葉を捧げたり、他の者にはより具体的な救済を与えていた。ソーは小さな土器の一つか二つ、魔女が誰かの手を取った時にそっと手渡されるのを目撃した。代償が支払われることはなかった。

ソーが見たところによれば、この魔女の肩書を持つ若者がまるで高貴な血筋の者であるかのような服装をし、恥ずかしげもなく装飾品や高価な布地を纏うのに反して、ロキが自らの手で編み上げた魔術を無料で提供することに少しも躊躇していない様子はソーを驚かせた。

ソーは市場の日にファールバウティが秘薬や強壮剤を売りに来ていたことを憶えている。彼はいつも彼女がどんな商売をしているのか好奇心を抱いていたが、両親は彼にしっかりと見張りをつけていたため、彼は一度もその好奇心を満たすことを許されなかった。だが、ファールバウティは確かに露店を開いており、その息子のように市場の中を歩き、このように民衆から憧れのような注目を浴びることはなかった。

更に、ファールバウティが無料で何かを提供したとも思えなかった。彼女は必ず代金を得ていたはずだ。それが品物ではなく魔術の技術や使用に対してであっても。とはいえ、ファールバウティは人々が飢える時代にこの地の魔女であったことはない。

意に反し、そしてロキについてソーが持っていた感想にもかかわらず、ソーは渋々と相手に対する敬意を抱いていた。ロキは返ってこないものを求めはしなかった。彼を最も必要としている者たちから魔術を遠ざけるようなことはしなかった。近寄ってくる者一人ひとりと言葉を交わし、明らかに相手とその必要としているものを知っていた。

ソーの脳裏にスリュムが民衆と謁見をする場面の記憶が、それが如何に冷たく、相手を見下げるようなものだったかが閃いた。

ロキはその正反対だ。

ロキを囲む群衆が減りはじめると、ソーは前方に押し進んだ。前回会った時のことを思えば、この魔女は避けるべきだと分かっていたのだが、気がづけばロキに引き寄せられており、その引力に抵抗すべきところ、彼はそうしなかったのだ。

彼はロキの背後に近寄ると、近くに身を寄せた。こうすれば、ロキが身に着けている香りが漂ってくる。高価な香りだ。スパイスの効いた強い香りに、ソーは全身が温まるようだった。

ロキにこのような高価な物を与えることができるのは何者だ？それは贈り物、それとも代償だったのか？ソーには分からなかったが、その香りが魔女に似合っているのは分かった。

「貧しい物乞いに分けてもらえるものはないだろうか？」彼はロキの耳にだけ届くよう、低い声で尋ねた。

ロキは弾かれたように振り返った。その目は大きく見開かれていたが、背後に立っていたのがソーと気づくなり、慎重な軽蔑の表情がつい先程まであった驚愕の表情に取って代わった。

まるで仮面をつけたかのようだ。

「あなたのその変装は随分と下手なものだ」

「ああ、だがこうすればどうだ？」ソーが問う。マントの布地で口許を覆い、顔の下半分を隠す。「こうすれば、誰も俺の正体を見抜けまい」

ロキは笑い、その声を押し殺そうと片手で口を覆った。

ソーはニヤリと笑ってマントを落とす。

「笑ったな」

「反射的なものだ」ロキは言ったが、楽しげな表情を浮かべたままだ。

その笑顔は彼を酔わせるほどだった。

「お前を見ていた」ソーが言った。

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。

「ほう？」

「民とのやり取りを」ソーは慌てて付け加えたが、先の発言がどのように取られる可能性があるか気づいた時には遅かった。「彼らに対し、とても親切だ。彼らはお前を信頼している」

ロキの笑みが掻き消える。「いいや、そうではない。彼らは絶望に瀕していて、私しか希望がないからだ」

「だが、お前は彼らを助けている」ソーが指摘した。「そうしない者たちもいる」

ロキは居心地悪そうに見えた。重心を変え、縮こまるようにして、一瞬ソーとその言葉から逃れるために地面から飛び立って飛んでいってしまいそうに見えた。

ソーは彼を宥めようと別のことを口にしようとしたが、ロキが先に口を開いていた。

「まだ私をあなたの父の娼婦と非難するか？」ロキが尋ねる。

「ロキ…」ソーは忠告するように言った。彼らは友好的で、互いに好意を示していた。過去のことでそれを台無しにしたくはなかった。

ロキは何も言わなかった。踵を返し、立ち去ろうとする。

ソーは彼の腕を掴んで引き止めた。

「俺の思い込みを許してほしい。お前の美貌をもってすれば、どれほど意志の強い男でも魅了されてしまう」

ロキは肩越しに彼を見やった。

「あなたは魅了されているのか、卿？」

ソーは息を奪われた。ロキの腕を放すと、ロキは逃げる好機と受け取り、群衆の中に消えていった。

ソーはロキの質問への答えを察しており、それを嫌悪した。

初めて彼を目の当たりにした時から、ソーはロキに魅了されていたのだから。


	3. 第三章

ロキは森林を好きに出入りしていた。彼はそこで育ち、彼と母親にとって森は家族であった。ここで二人は水薬の材料を探し、食べ物がない時に見つけ、平安と孤独を得るのだった。ここでロキは母の死後、彼女を埋葬した。ファールバウティは聖域で埋葬され、墓石でその位置を示すことは許されなかったのだから。

彼女は森の者であり、ロキは彼女を森へと還したのだ。彼は花を植え、石を並べることで印として、彼女の墓所を頻繁に訪れた。

ロキは自分自身の遺体は墓標のない墓に埋められるのではないかと危惧していた。辻の脇にある溝か、または他の五、六人の遺体と共に穴に担ぎ込まれるか。それが原因で自分自身のルーンを読むことはなかった。自分を覆っていると確信している暗い未来の陰など見たくなかったのだ。ソー・オーディンソンが帰還してからというもの、その陰を見かけている。ソー、またはスリュムのために占った未来に自分の末路を垣間見、彼は不安になっていた。

その不安を宥めようと、彼は母の墓標を訪れていた。彼女を召喚することはしない。彼女の眠りを妨げはしなかったが、しばらくの間静かに黙考していた。

それから、日照時間を無駄にしないために森のさらに奥へ入り、イラクサを探した。たくましい植物であり、必要とあれば、人はそれを糧に生きることもできた。ロキは自分と、他にもそれを分ける必要があるかもしれないもののためにイラクサのスープを作れる。

帰途に着くと、彼は森を抜ける本街道を通った。

二人の男が彼を見つけたのは、そのためだった。

彼らは弓矢をロキに向けて構え、行く手を遮った。

ロキは立ち止まる。これまで強盗という問題はなかった。オーディン卿は民がそれを恐れる必要がないよう、森林に哨戒兵を送っていたし、スリュム卿は法を破る者には容赦がない。

ロキは彼を阻んだ二人の男を見やる。

衣服はくたびれ、手は汚かった。弓は雑な出来だったが、それなりの技術が注ぎ込まれたようだ。訓練されたかのようにそれを上手に扱っている。ロキは二人ともぼんやりと見覚えがある気がしていた。まるで、どこかでその顔を見たことがあるかのような。

「この森を通る奴は全員、通行料を払わなきゃならん」片方の男が言った。

ロキは笑った。

「私はお前たちの法からは免除されている。私は魔女だから」彼は言った。

彼はこれまで一度も税や通行料など払ったことはなかった。魔女にこれらは求められていないのだ。そのようなあらずもがなの法則の外で生きている。過去にアスガルドで暮らしてきた魔女の誰一人として、当時の領主に対して十分の一税など払ったことはない。

いざ、この男たちが己の過ちに気が付けば、彼に道を開けるだろう。

「通行料を払え」男は頑固に繰り返した。

彼の隣に立つ仲間が居心地悪そうに身動ぎしている。

ロキは一気に機嫌が降下し、目を眇めた。

「誰の権限だ？」彼は尋ねる。

「アスガルドのソーの権限だ」男は勝ち誇ったように言う。

ロキは溜め息をついた。そのような要求がソーから来るのは予期しているべきだったかもしれない。元々民衆に権利のあるはずのものに料金を強要するとはいかにも領主らしいではないか。

「では、ソーに私が話をつけたいと要求していると告げろ」ロキはつまらなさそうに手で男を払いながら言った。「話をするまで通行料など払わない」

男たちはしばし、彼の言うことを聞くべきか否か判断がつかず、不安そうな視線を交わしていた。

それから片方が森の中へと消え、そわそわとする仲間をロキの見張りとして置いて行った。

「心配するな。今度はナメクジに変えたりしないから」ロキは大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。

男が見るからに青褪めたことに、彼はすっかり満足するのだった。

＊＊＊

「ソー！」

ソーは名を呼ばれて顔を上げた。

男が彼の方へ駆けてきた。ソーは相手の名を思い出そうとする。毎日のように付近の町村から人々が現れては仲間入りしており、それは元々無法者とされた者たちの家族や友人だったり、またはただスリュムに対抗する運動に惹かれて来た者たちであった。飢えて絶望的な状況にあった人々の中から新兵を募集するのは難しくなかった。ソーは彼らに食べ物や訓練、寝床と目的を与えたのだ。彼らの見知った土地への帰還、そしてかつて彼の父の下で得られた繁栄を約束すると、人々は目的のために集まった。

男は息を切らせて彼の前に辿りついた。

ソーは彼が息をつく時間をやりながらも、未だに彼の名を思い出そうと頭を悩ませていた。

「ソー様、森の街道にあんたと話をさせろと訴える男がいるんだ。あんたと話すまで通行料など払わないって」男、スケフィルは不安げに彼を見ている。

ソーは胸の前で腕を組んだ。森林を家族伝来の地として取り戻したのだと知らしめるため、通行料が彼の権限によるものだと通行人に知らせたかったのは確かだ。スリュムの耳に入り、アスガルド内に彼の手が届かない場所があるのだと思い知らせたかったのだ。

街道で止めた貴族が彼と話しをさせろと要求してくるとは思わなかった。

「ほう、それでその男とはどんな奴なんだ？」彼が尋ねる。

スケフィルの不安は和らがない。

「あの魔女だ、ソー様。払う必要はないって言うんだ」

「ロキか」ソーは首を振り、小さな笑みがその口角に浮かびそうになった。「問題を起こすとすればあいつだと分かっているべきだったな。では、彼のところへ連れて行ってくれ。俺たちの基地への道を探られては困る」

＊＊＊

「なにやら問題を起こしているらしいが」ソーは街道に近づくなり声を上げた。

ロキが彼に向き直り、ソーは息が奪われた。

果たして、ロキに言葉を奪われることが無くなる日は来るのだろうか。今もこうしてイラクサが山積みになった籠を足下に置き、顔は盛大にしかめられているというのに、ソーがこれまで見た誰よりも美しい存在だった。

「あなたの部下に道を塞がれて、通行料を払えと言ってこられたんだが」彼は責め立てるように言った。

「俺たちはただ命令に従ってただけだ」ロキの見張りとして残された男がが言った。

ソーは彼の名がニャルだということは憶えていた。

「そして、私は魔女だからこの森があなたのものであると同様に私のものでもあると、そしてあなたに通行料を払う義務はないと説明した」ロキが言った。

「こいつ、俺をナメクジに変えてやるって脅したんだ」ニャルが言った。

ソーは苦笑した。ロキにそのような魔術が使えるとは思わなかった。そんなことができれば最初に出会った時にソーをカエルに変えていただろう。だが、他の者たちはそれを信じているようだった。

「弓を下ろせ」彼はニャルに告げる。「ロキは噛むよりも鳴く方が酷いんだ*」

(*「bark is worse than bite」とは「見た目は怖いが根はいい人」という時に使う慣用句。続くセリフに繋ぐため、直訳)

「どうしてあなたにそれが分かると、オーディンソン？私に噛まれたことなどないくせに」ロキは歯を見せて言った。

ソーは顔に熱が点るのを感じ、首の後ろを擦った。ロキがその発言を誘惑的なものとして口にしたのだとは思わない。なにしろ、ニャルはそれを聞いて一歩下がっている。しかし、ソーはただロキに噛まれるのはきっと素晴らしく気持ちの良いものだとしか想像できなかった。

「ほら、ロキ、お前には充分なほど高価な物があるだろう」彼はロキの体を上から下へと示して告げた。

ロキはハイネックの丈の長く、小さな木製のボタンで前を留めている薄緑のローブを纏っている。ソーはその手触りを確認したわけではないが、ロキが自分の衣類を染める目的のためにイラクサを摘んでいたわけではないことは判っていた。

ロキは片眉を上げる。

「私に服を脱げと？確かに、この生地なら高値で売れるだろうな」彼は言って、喉元へ手を動かすと、ハイネックのローブのボタンを外し始めた。

ソーは唇を舐め、視線は無意識に彼の前に晒された肌に吸い寄せられた。

ロキの手が下へ動き、胸元のボタンを外そうとしたところでソーはここで止めなければ、ニャルとスケフィルがいるにもかかわらず、ロキがこの場で完全に脱衣してしまうことに気が付いた。ロキならば反発するためだけにしかねない。

「止めろ」ソーは急いで手を伸ばし、ロキの手を掴むとボタンから引き離した。その手を掲げれば、ロキの手首にある腕輪が軽やかな音を立てた。「これらはどうだ？魔女に銀の装飾は必要か？」

「気に入ってるんだ」ロキが言った。「私に似合わない？」

ソーは深く息を吸い込んだ。

「いや、とても良く似合っているが、お前はそれが無くても十分綺麗だろう」彼は言った。

ロキは彼をじっと見つめ、しばしソーの顔を探るようにしていたが、やがて顔を俯けていた。

「私が自分の棲み処として来た森の中を歩くのに、本当に料金を払えと言うのか？」彼は悲しげに尋ねた。

「俺のためではない」ソーは急いで説明した。「金は民衆のための物資や食料を買うために使われる」

ロキは顔を上げ、今度は驚いたような表情をしていた。彼の顔にそのような面持ちが浮かべられたのを、ロキが彼の目的を最低なものだと思い込んでいたことが嫌だった。

「ならば、あなたに渡せるものがある」ロキが言った。ソーに掴まれたままだった手を引き離すと、ベルトに手を下ろす。そこから鞘にルビーをあしらった美しく装飾されたダガーを取り出す。「これならば、私が自由に行き来できるだけの代償に充分だと思う」

ソーは彼からダガーを受け取った。手の中で重量感があり、ソーは誰がロキにこのような代物を贈ったのか想像もつかなかった。魔女ではなく、一国の王子が持ち歩くようなものだ。ソーとその家族が所有していた何よりも高価なものだった。

「ありがとう、ロキ。恩に着る」彼は言って、補完するためにダガーをベルトに挿した。

後に野営地とそこにある金庫へ運ぶのだ。

「それに執着はないし、高値で売れるだろう。是非、その忌々しいものを良いことのために使ってくれ」ロキは興味なさそうに言った。

それから足下にある籠に手を伸ばすと、それを持ち上げ、立ち去るべく踵を返した。

ニャルとスケフィルは彼に道を開けたが、ソーはまだ彼を行かせるわけにはいかなかった。

ロキの手首を捉え、引き寄せる。

「俺は」彼は自分の声に含まれた決意がロキに伝わることを願って告げる。「俺はこの地で暮らす全ての人々を守るつもりだ。ロキ、お前も含めて」

「私が守られる必要があると思っているのか？」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて尋ねた。

ソーは微笑みかける。ロキの手を上げ、そこに貴族らしい口づけを贈る。

「お前がそれを受け入れる気になる時も、俺の申し出は変わらない」

それからロキを手放すと、彼が道を辿って角を曲がり、ソーの視界から消えるまで後姿を見送った。

「マジで？魔女を？」ニャルがこそこそと囁く。

「まあ、綺麗だしな」スケフィルが述べる。

「ああ、それもそうだな」ニャルが同意した。

ソーは彼らの囁き声が聞こえないふりをした。

＊＊＊

スリュムはまたも魔女の肩書を持つ若者の戸口にいた。

彼はソー・オーディンソンの首に賞金を懸けた。銀貨二十枚では何も得るものはなかった。オーディンソンは森林を占拠し、アスガルドへ向けてその中を通る貴族から見境なく通行料を奪っているのだ。おかげでスリュムは道中で待ち伏せを受け、貴重品や金銭を奪われてからアスガルドへ向けて解放された商人や貴族たちの苦情ばかりを聞かされていた。

今のところ、スリュムはそれらの苦情を宥めることができていたが、この活動は懸念事項となっている。

オーディンソンが襲う相手を間違えれば、この情報が王の耳に届くかもしれない。スリュムはそれを望んでいなかった。

アスガルドは平和な土地だ。スリュムがそれを確実にした。立ち向かってきた反対勢力を全て叩き潰してきたのだ。王はこれまでアスガルドのことなど気にする必要はなかったので、スリュムの活動に目を凝らすこともなかった。それはスリュムとその野望にとってはちょうど良かったのだ。

しかし、今ではオーディンソンの存在があった。その小さな反逆者の集団が近いうちに鎮圧できなければ、スリュムには想定以上の困難が待ち受けているかもしれないのだ。

ロキの小屋の戸を叩くと、それが直ちに開かれたなかったことに驚いた。普段、ロキはきびきびとしているのだが、今スリュムはこうして戸口で待たされている。もう一度、イライラとした調子で戸を叩けば、今度はすぐに開かれた。

どういうわけか、ロキが違って見えた。瞳は明るく、これまでと比べて無理な笑みを浮かべていない。

「閣下」彼は言って、その声音はスリュムが彼のことで連想するようになっていた慎重できびきびしたものではなくなっていることに気が付いた。

もしや、ロキはついに彼に心を開き始めているのかもしれない。

「また私を占ってもらう必要がある、ロキ」彼はそう言って小屋の中に入る時にロキを少し掠め、互いの体が触れ合った場所に熱が生まれた。「オーディンソンが生きていれば私の妨げとなるかどうか知りたい」

ロキは彼らの背後で戸を閉めた。スリュムは長いことロキに慕情の眼差しを向けてきたので、オーディンソンの名を口にしたとたんに彼の肩が強張ったことに気が付いた。

ロキは二人の間には何もないと誓っていたが、ロキは多くのことを誓っている。

ロキの雰囲気を和らげたのがオーディンソンだとすれば、スリュムはあの男の心臓を抉り出し、一片ずつロキに食わせてやるつもりだ。あの男に自分の未来、自分の土地、そしてロキを明け渡すつもりなどない。

ロキが彼に背を向けてルーンストーンを取り出し始めた時、スリュムはその機を利用した。ロキに背後から掴みかかると、テーブルの上で押さえつけ、ロキの薄い胸に両手を這わせた。ロキの心臓が激しく鼓動を打ちつけているのを感じたが、若者は抵抗しなかった。スリュムの手の中で石のように動かない。

「ロキ、もしお前がオーディンソンと交流しているところを見つければお前に何をしなければならないか、分かっているのか？」スリュムが尋ねる。

ロキの首に手をかければ、その身体を駆け抜けた戦慄を感じることができた。

「公開鞭打ちの刑に処すぞ」

手に力を籠め、ロキが息をしようと喘ぐのを聞いた。

「お前は町の広場で繋がれ、民衆全ての前で見せしめにする。そして、連中はお前を見るために必ず来るぞ、ロキ。お前が屈辱を受ける場面を見るために」

ロキは大勢の群衆を引き寄せることだろう。美しい魔女が肌を剥き出しにして縛り上げられ、その二心のために鞭打ちにされるところを見たいのだから。スリュムがそうしたように、彼が泣きさけぶところを、鞭の手を止めてくれと懇願するところを見たいに決まっているのだ。スリュムは慈悲を見せてやる――鞭打ちも最大でも二十回までだ――だが、ロキが罰から逃れることは許さない。

「それから、ロキよ、お前の正体を、そしてお前が何をしたのか一目でわかるように、お前の髪を切り落とす」

鼻をロキの長い黒髪に突っ込み、その香りを吸い込む。ロキの髪は彼の王冠のようなもので、それを失うのは彼をより傷つけることだろう。だが、髪はまた生え、その間ロキがその恥を忘れることはない。

痛みと晒し者にされるというだけで、ロキをソー・オーディンソンから遠ざけられるだろう。

スリュムはロキが自分の下を去ることを許すつもりはない。彼の計画にとって必要不可欠な存在である限りは。

彼は片手を下の方へ動かし、ロキの腹にしっかりと押しつけると、ロキが全身を強張らせるのを感じた。

「では、本当なのだな」彼は呟く。「お前は子を宿すことができる」

ロキは動かなかった。彼は声を上げなかったが、その身体がスリュムに必要な確信の全てを与えたので、彼の口から確認の言葉を聞く必要はなかった。

オーディンソンにこれをやることはできない。あのような相応しくない男によってロキに実を宿らせることなど許せない。

交際するふりなどかなぐり捨てて、テーブルにロキを押し倒し、この場でスリュムが彼から必要としているものを奪ってしまうのは非常に魅力的ではあったが、そのような下衆な欲望に負けるわけにはいかなかった。ロキに褥を温めてほしいだけならば、オーディンソンの屋敷を破壊した時に犯していた。

ロキは遥かに大きな計画の一部であり、スリュムは二人の交わりが聖化され、祝福されるまでは相手を抱くつもりはないのだ。婚姻によって縛られたロキを抱くことで、ロキが生む子を正当な嫡子とせねばならない。それは必須条件でもあり、それが確実となるまでは欲望を満たすことなどできなかった。

名残惜しそうに、彼はロキから身を離し、若者の肉体から手を放した。一歩下がり、再びロキと適切な距離を取る。

深呼吸を繰り返すロキの肩が震え、テーブルの上で両手の指が曲がる様子を眺める。

近いうちに、スリュムはその指が彼の寝台の上でシーツを掴み、ロキが恐怖以外のものから震える光景を見ることになるだろう。

「あなたは間違っておられる」ロキは低く、荒れた声で言った。首を曲げることも、スリュムを見ることもしない。その必要がなかった。スリュムはロキの言葉一つひとつを意識していようがいまいが、聞き逃さないのだ。「ソー・オーディンソンは私にとって何でもない。何かの意味を持つ日は来ない。あの男は盗人で、あなたが奴の血を流す日を私は祝うでしょう」

スリュムは片眉を上げた。これは予測していなかった。

ロキはそこで彼を振り返った。その緑の瞳は暗く、憎しみに満ちている。「オーディンソンは私から盗みを働きました。あなたが下さったダガーを通行料として私から奪ったのです」

スリュムは彼の方へ足を踏み出し、ロキは怯まなかった。スリュムに頬を触れられるに任せ、宥められた。

「可哀想に」スリュムが囁く。

オーディンソンには報いをくれてやらねば。ダガーがロキの手に戻ることを保証し、そのためには自らの手を穢すことも厭わない。

ロキは目を閉じ、胸を上下させた。「あの男は私をあばずれだと、彼の屋敷に居場所を得るためその父親と寝たと信じています。あんなやつ、大嫌い。これまで出会ったどんな男よりも嫌いだ」

ロキの言葉に含まれた毒は間違いようがなかった。それを聞いたどんな者もその毒に置かされるに充分だった。それはスリュムの心に滴り落ち、全身に温もりを広げた。ロキのことは見込みのない相手だと思い始めていたが、これでロキがソー・オーディンソンを心底憎んでいるのだと信じられた。

「お前に代わって私が奴を殺してやろう」スリュムはロキの頬を指でなぞりながら言った。

オーディンソンの帰還以降、彼の計画の一部ではあったが、今やスリュムはその義務を待ち望むようにさえなっていた。彼はこの任務をロキへの献身の象徴として行うだろう。

ロキが再び目を開くと、スリュムはその中に吸い込まれるかのようだった。

「分かっています」ロキはしっかりと、確信を持って言った。

そして、スリュムは彼に抗えなかった。ロキの顎を上げて、唇を重ねた。

ロキの口は柔らかく、従順だった。ロキはスリュムが望んでいたように開いてくれ、スリュムは相手を占領することに徹した。ロキをテーブルに押し倒し、口付けから欲していた物を奪った。こうしてしなやかなロキを前にしていると、スリュムは相手のために用意した未来図をロキが喜んで受け入れるようになるだろうと信じられた。共通の憎しみが二人を惹き合うようになるだろうと。

名残惜しげに、彼はロキから身を離し、その身に視線を這わせて僅かな変化を堪能した。ロキの頬に点った薄い桃色の紅潮、その唇の膨らみ、濡れた様子が快かった。ロキは目を閉じ、呼吸を荒くしており、スリュムはまた彼に口付けしたくなったが、その誘惑には屈しなかった。

この訪問は彼の覚悟を強め、勝利への道を示してくれた。

スリュムはこれまでロキをこのあばら家に住まわせ、彼が相応しくも必要もない自由を与えることで辛抱しすぎたのだ。ソー・オーディンソンの帰還は彼の計画を早める必要を出し、スリュムにはもはやロキに言い寄る時間も意向もなくなっていた。

ロキは低い位置にぶら下がる果物のように熟れ、もぎ取る準備が整っていた。

求婚する必要はなく、ただ正しい動機を与えれば良いだけなのだ。

「今回の訪問をそろそろ切り上げねばならないようだ」スリュムはきびきびとした調子で告げた。「どうやら、占ってもらう必要はなさそうだ」

今立ち去らなければ、またロキの腕の中へと誘惑されてしまいそうで、それではいけなかった。先に起きるべき順序がある。計画を進めることは可能だが、完全に変更することはできないのだ。

今、たとえロキに受け入れる気が合ったとしても、ロキを抱いてしまっては、綿密な計画が大幅に書き直されることになってしまう。

ロキも近いうちに分を弁えるようになるだろう。スリュムはそれを確実なものにするだけだ。

＊＊＊

スリュムはあばら家を出ると、乗馬用グローブを身に着けた。

番兵たちが待っており、そのうち一人が彼の馬の手綱を持っていた。ミョルニルほど立派な騎馬ではなかったが、オーディンソンに盗まれてしまったのでスリュムは他の馬で手を打たねばならなかったのだ。

彼に関して言えば、オーディンソンが彼から奪うのはミョルニルだけで充分だった。

馬の背に乗ると、彼は手綱を奪うように手に取った。彼に従事し、馬と共に待っていた番兵たちを見渡す。森に潜むならず者どものことを踏まえれば、森の近くにこれほど近づくのに単独で行動を起こすほどスリュムは愚かではない。

「火をつけろ」彼はあばら家の方に頷きかけて言った。「家を失くしたロキがどう出るか、見てみようではないか」

番兵たちが頷く。彼らは忠に厚い男どもで、スリュムのどんな命令にも従わせるため良い給料を与えるだけでなく、他の者たちが罰を受けるような特典も与えられているのだ。

スリュムは彼らに見下すような眼差しを向けた。

「魔女を傷つけてはならない。逃がしてやれ。燃えるのは家だけだ」

番兵たちがまた頷いた。

スリュムは満足して、騎馬の脇腹に踵を押しつけると、駆け出した。

彼はロキにあまりに多くを与え、あまりに多くを許してきた。だから、これからそれを全て奪うのだ。

ロキは彼の機嫌を取りに戻って来て、スリュムは快く彼を家へと迎え入れよう。いつだって申し出ていた保護をロキに与え、ロキは引き換えに彼が必要としているものを差し出すのだ。その肉体を。

＊＊＊

ソーは彼と配下の者たちで集めた、大量の金貨を収めたチェストを厳しい面持ちで見つめた。シフはその中身を何度も数えている。集まってきている金銭を踏まえれば、アスガルドは王国の中でも最も裕福な地区であるべきだったが、ソーに分かる限りでは全てスリュムの懐に入っていくようだった。それを何に使っているのか、ソーには見当もつかない。彼の監視下で飢えに苦しむ民衆のために使っていないことは確かだ。

「あんた、それだけあれば小規模の軍を雇うことができるな」ヴァルキリーが彼の悲観的な思考を遮って言った。

彼は彼女をチラリと見やり、再び目を金貨の山に戻す。

「お前のような傭兵を雇うのに十分か？」彼女の言葉にある考えが閃き、彼は尋ねた。

他にどんな理由があってスリュムはこれほどの大金を蓄えているのだ？自分自身のために浪費しているわけでもなく、ロキのために購入した装飾品だってソーが集めた金額の半分も必要なかったなずだ。

ソーは片手を腰にやり、森の中を自由に行き来するための通行料としてロキが彼に渡したダガーの柄を罪悪感のある指が掠めた。ソーはそれを他の没収品と共に保管しておくつもりだった。ルビーをほじくり出して売り払うつもりだったのだが、そうしようと思う度に何かが彼の手を止めるのだった。

ロキはダガーを贈り物として彼に渡したのではないと言うのに、まるでそうだったかのようにソーはそれを持ち歩いていた。

ヴァルキリーが頷く。「そうとも言えるな」彼女は言った。

ソーは顔をしかめた。

「それで、何故スリュムには傭兵の軍を雇う必要があるんだ？」彼は内心の考えを声に出して尋ねた。

ヴァルキリーは答えなかった。外が騒がしくなり、何かがぶつかる音がしたかと思うと、ニャルが激しく息をつき、顔を赤くして飛び込んできた。

「火事だ！スリュムの手下どもだ！魔女の小屋を焼討ちにしてる！」

「ロキ！」ソーは叫び、他の考えが全て忘れ去られた。

ロキの身が危険だ。

「ソー、待って、罠かもしれない」ヴァルキリーが唸り、彼の腕を掴んだが、ソーは彼女を振り払った。

ロキの命が危険に晒されているというのに、慎重になどと言っていられない。

「ソー！」ヴァルキリーが彼の背後で叫んだが、ソーは聞いていなかった。

彼はミョルニルが気に結ばれているところまで走り、手綱を解くと背に上り、馬の脚を進めた。彼女は鞍をつけていなかったが、そんなことで止まることはしなかった。鞍がなくとも乗馬くらいはできたし、ミョルニルは素早く忠実に、まるで初めから彼の愛馬であったかのように彼を運んだ。

ソーは到着が遅すぎることを危惧しながら、ミョルニルを最高速度で駆けた。

＊＊＊

あばら家は煙の立つ残骸となっていた。これほどの火の手は、たとえロキであっても生き延びることなど不可能だっただろう。

下馬して燃え尽きたロキの家の残骸まで足を進める間、ソーは現実を感じられなかった。まるで夢でも見ているかのようだ。煙も、空気に漂う熱気も、そして悍ましい、焦げた臭いも彼を現実に縫い留めることができない。一つとして現実だと思えないのに、ソーはスリュムの手によって焼討ちにあった残骸を何度も目にしてきたため、現実なのだと嫌というほど理解していた。

ロキが死んだなどありえない。あれほど生気に溢れ、快活だったロキがこんな、燃える家屋に閉じ込められて死んだなどと信じたくなかった。

これほど完璧にロキを失望させたのだと信じたくなかった。

ソーはアスガルドを守ると誓った。土地と、ロキ自身を含めて守ると。

ロキの体験した恐怖を想像すると、脚が彼をそれ以上支えなくなってその場でよろめく。ソーが彼を助けに間一髪で現れるとロキは偽りの希望に縋っていたのだろうか？ソーが間に合わないと悟るなり、息を引き取る間際に彼を呪っただろうか？

ソーは膝をついて沈みこんだ。胸が空っぽに感じられる。まるで心臓が抉り出されたかのようだ。煤で黒くなった草を鷲掴みにする。何かに掴みかからなければ虚無に呑みこまれるのではないかと恐れたのだ。この悲哀はかつてないほどのものだった。この地に帰還した時よりも酷かった。父の死を知った時よりも、屋敷が破壊された跡を発見した時よりも。

魔女は火に焼かれて死ぬものだが、ロキは違う。ロキがこのように死ぬなどあってはならなかった。

「私はそこにはいないよ」

ソーは振り向き、涙で霞んだ目を上げた。

ロキが背後に佇んでいた。その目は赤くなり、顔は煤で汚れていたが、生きていた。

「どうやって…？」

「奴らは空っぽの家に火をつけた。私は初めから中にいなかった」ロキが言った。両手を見下ろし、ソーはその指先が火傷を負っているのを見た。「母の物を――書物や衣類を運び出そうとしたんだ」

ソーは優雅でない動作で立ち上がった。ロキに手を伸ばし、両腕で彼を包み込むと押し潰すかのような勢いで抱きしめる。

「お前が死んでしまったかと思った」彼は言った。

ロキは何も岩中遭った。ソーの肩に顔を埋めて静かに泣いている。

ソーは抱擁を続け、それを止める気にもならなかった。腕を解けば、ロキが消えてしまうのではないかと思ったのだ。

どれほどの間そのようにしていたのか、何時間もそうしていたのか、それとも数分の出来事だったのか、ソーには分からなかったが、やがてついにロキが身を離した。

「何もかも失ってしまった」彼は言った。「これで私の暮らしていた家が二つも焼かれた」

「俺と一緒に行こう。森へ来るべきだ。俺がお前を守る」ソーは何の躊躇いもなくその言葉を紡いでいた。

「私は凶兆だ」ロキが言った。

不安そうにソーを見上げている。

ロキの置かれた状況は不安定だ。どちらもそれを承知している。ロキはソーの仲間の多くにとって歓迎すべき相手ではなかったし、ソーに道義上ロキを保護する義務はない。何も持たないロキをこの場に置き去りにすることもできるのだ。

ならばロキは何処へ行く？誰に庇護を求めるのだ？

ソーはその答えを知っている気がした。

スリュムはロキを限界まで追い詰めたのだ。その矜持と自立性を奪うことによって。彼は心の折れたロキが城の庇護と安全を求めてやってくるのを待っている。

ソーはそれを許さなかった。

「それでも俺の宿営地での庇護を申し出る」彼は言って、ロキの頬から煤をいくらか拭ってやった。

「他により良い申し出がないようだから、受け入れよう」ロキが言った。

その目に浮かんだ感情はその口が紡ぐ言葉よりも如実に安堵を表していた。

「決まり事が一つあるがな」ソーが言った。「一度宿営地への道を探り出された後は、その者は去ることができない」

ロキは頷いた。

「では、私は二度と去ることはないのだろう」彼は言った。

ソーはより強く、彼を抱きしめた。

＊＊＊

宿営地まで乗馬して向い、ロキはソーの腰に両腕を回し、その背中に頭を預けていた。時折彼が溜め息をつくのを聞き、ソーは果たしてロキが眠りに落ちたのか、それとも起きているがただもう会話をしたくないだけなのだろうかと考えた。

全てを失うというのがどういうことか、家を破壊されることがどういう気持ちか、ソーは理解していた。彼も全てを失ったのだから。両親の所有していた大事な思い出の品もすべて。屋敷には先祖代々引き継がれた品も、宝物もあったが、全て炎に呑まれてしまった。きっと、ロキの状況も同じようなものだろう。あの小さなあばら家には魔術書があったことだろう。ソーの家系が集めた刀剣や王室からの下賜品などと同様に、先祖伝来の知識が詰まった物があったに違いにない。

背に感じるロキの温かな重みは心地よく、気が付けばソーはロキを起こさないようミョルニルをなるべくゆっくりと慎重に歩かせていた。

宿営地に着いたのはソーが望んでいたよりもずっと早かった。

彼の姿が目撃されたとたん、声が上がった。

「ソー！ソーが帰ってきた！」

ソーはミョルニルの手綱を引いて、馬を止める。ロキの腕に力が入り、それだけでソーは相手が起きていることを確信した。

ヴァルキリーを先頭に小さな群衆が集まっており、彼女は腰に両手を当てて氷のように冷たい視線を彼に据えていた。

「一人で突っ走るのはいい加減にしなさい！あんた賞金首だって忘れてない？」

「そうするしかなかったんだ」ソーが言った。

そっとロキの手を腰から外し、ミョルニルの背から滑り降りた。

ソーが連れて来た相手の正体を知った群衆から鋭く息を飲む音が上がった。ソーの背後に隠れることができなくなったロキはミョルニルの馬上でピンと背を伸ばし、高慢そうに顎を突き上げている。服が焼け焦げ、頬には煤の跡をつけているが破壊されながらも美しく、誇らしげに見えるその姿はまるで火の精かのようだ。

ソーは片手を差し出し、彼が馬から降りるのを手伝った。

ロキはミョルニルの背からソーの腕の中に滑り込む。ソーはしばし彼を抱き寄せて見つめ、ロキを勇気づけようと試みた。

ロキは先程まで見せていた不安を少しも顔に表さずに彼を見返している。仮面が元の位置に戻ったようだ。彼がいかに早く落ち着きを取り戻せるのかは、見事なほどだった。

ソーはピクリと動くロキの指先や、ソーにこれほど近い位置からでは隠すことのできない僅かな身体の震えがなければ、彼の感情が完全に凪いでいるのだと信じ込んでいたかもしれなかった。

ロキは受け入れられたがっていたが、頭を下げたり、窮地にあることを晒すにはプライドが高すぎた。彼は魔女であり、魔女は施しを受けないのだ。

ソーは彼から一歩離れ、周囲に集まった者たちを見やった。ヴァルキリーの他にファンドラルやシフ、ヴォルスタッグがいた。ソーは他にも懸念そうにしている顔を見たが、友人に意識を向けた。ロキには仲間にする価値があると彼らを説得できれば、他の者たちの考えも変わるだろう。

「ロキはこれから俺たちと生活することになる。焼討ちに遭い、家を失ったんだ」

これに反応し、不満そうな声が幾つか上がった。

「彼はこれより俺の庇護下にある」ソーは怯まずに続けた。

重く、長引く沈黙が下りた。

やがて、ヴォルスタッグが群衆から進み出る。

彼はロキをじろじろと見やり、思慮深げな光を目に宿して吟味していた。

ロキは深呼吸をして、顎を突き上げると、立ち位置がより不安定になるにつれ、さらに高慢な態度になった。

ヴォルスタッグはチラリとソーに視線をやり、それからロキに戻すと破顔し、片手でロキの肩を叩いた。ロキの両脚が僅かに曲がったが、その重みに耐えて立ち続けたことは称賛に値するだろう。誰かが彼に触れたこと自体に驚愕しているようだ。彼はその手から隠れるように身を縮こまり、手を放したヴォルスタッグの笑みは和らぎ、より優しいものになった。

それは屋敷にロキがやって来た頃、彼はまだかなり幼かったのだということをソーに思い出させた。少年としか呼べない年齢だっただろう。

ヴォルスタッグは昔から年下の者を可愛がる傾向にあった。ソーが幼かった頃は彼の戦争ゲームに付き合ってくれ、領内を歩く時は付きまとっても許され、何でも好きなことについて喋り続けることもできた。ヴォルスタッグはあの頃も同じ柔らかく優しい笑みを浮かべていた。

「また俺たちのところへ戻ってきてくれて嬉しいぞ」ヴォルスタッグは言った。「ほら、こっちへ来て座れ。まるで地獄から出て来たように見えるぞ」

群衆が分かれる。今のところはヴォルスタッグの歓迎はロキの保証を請け負うに足るようだ。ロキの衣服について心配そうに問いかけてはロキがブツブツと呟き返されるだけだったが、ヴォルスタッグが彼の世話を焼きながら村の奥へと導くと、その場に集った群衆は邪魔をしなかった。二人の後に続く彼らは魔女への好奇心があり、まだ不信感を抱いてはいたが、本当の危機は過ぎ去った。

ソーは彼らが団結し、ロキに共生を許さなかった場合、どうしていたか分からなかった。

非公式に、ソーは彼らのリーダーである。民衆は彼の父を追悼し、かつてソーにあった地位に敬意を示して彼に従っている。そのほとんどがアスガルド領で生まれ育っているためだ。領主への忠誠は彼らの血に刻まれていたが、ソーは彼らの領主ではなくなっていた。彼らと同様に、ソーもならず者に過ぎないのだ。

ロキをこの村へ連れて来たのは行き過ぎた行為だったかもしれなかった。魔女の肩書を持つ若者を共に暮らすために連れ戻ったことで、仲間の忠誠心を試してしまったことは承知している。ロキが原因となって彼らは故郷を失った。オーディンが彼をそこまで可愛がらず、屋敷で共に暮らそうと連れ帰らなければ、彼らも家を失わず、生活を壊されることはなかったのだから。

本当はロキのせいではなかったにしろ、彼の存在はソーの父と彼に連なる者たちに罪を被せるに十分な口実となったのだ。

群衆の大半がヴォルスタッグとロキについて行ったのだが、まだ言いたいことがあるためか、その場に佇む者たちが数名板。ソーは簡単に勝ち取れる結果ではなかったと承知しており、溜め息をつくと肩を張った。ロキを受け入れたことでまたも棲み処を失うことにはならないと、証明しなければならない。

ファンドラルが彼の前に進み出て、普段は穏やかな表情も苦虫を噛み潰したように顰められていた。

「魔女をここに連れて来たのか」彼は責めるような口調で唸った。

「ロキは棲み処を失った。俺はスリュムから全てを守ると誓ったし、そこにはあいつも含まれているんだ」ソーが言った。

「スパイじゃないってどうして言い切れる？スリュムに送り込まれたんじゃないのか？」ファンドラルが問い質す。

「何故そこまでロキを嫌うんだ、ファンドラル？あいつがお前の魅力に堕ちなかったことは解ったが、そんなのあいつが初めてではないし、お前だって今までこれほどの悪意を抱いたことなどなかっただろう」ソーが言った。

ファンドラルの目が暗くなり、ソーから視線を外すとロキが座る場所に向けた。ヴォルスタッグの子供たちがロキの周りに集まっている。父親の新参者への態度に勇気づけられたのだ。彼らはロキの髪で遊び、質問を投げかけては彼の傍に座り込んでいる。子供たちのあどけない注目を浴び、ロキは少し緊張を解いているようだ。その光景を見ていながらもファンドラルが彼を危険な存在として見れること自体、ソーには理解し難かった。

「ソー、お前の父上は悪魔崇拝の罪に問われていた。あの魔女は捕らえられたが首を吊られることも焼かれることもなかった。釈放されたんだ。奴がその身の自由と引き換えに、スリュムに何を差し出したのか、俺は以前から不思議に思っていたのさ」

ソーはゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだ。

そのような考えを持たないようにしていたのだが、今になってスリュムが署名された供述書を魔女から得たと話していたことを思い出す。

ソーはロキの無実を信じたかった。この全てに対し、罪悪などないのだと信じたかったのだが、ファンドラルの言葉は彼の胸中に不信の火をつけていった。

ソーの知らないことがある。ロキがしてきたこと。そして、ロキが外見上は彼らと穏やかに過ごしているように見える中、その不信の火は抑制が効かないほど燃え盛るようになった。

＊＊＊

ソーが彼に近寄り、共に散歩しようと持ち掛けて来た時、ロキは何も疑っていなかった。

何一つとして予期していたことではなかったが、彼の心は勇敢で、今はソーと共にいて過去は重要ではないのだと告げていた。

ソーがチラチラと彼に視線を送る中、二人は黙って歩いていた。

ソーの視線の本当の意味も知らず、ロキは髪を耳に掛けた。

ソーが唐突に彼に手を伸ばし、まったく不信感を抱いていなかったロキはされるに任せた。ソーの両手が彼の両肩に掴みかると、ロキの心臓が跳ねあがり、運命が現実になる瞬間に備えた。

ソーはロキを木の幹に叩きつけ、その衝撃がロキの呼吸を奪った。

「俺の父を裏切ったのか？」彼が唸る。

ロキは息を吸おうと抗った。胸が痛み、目に涙が溢れる。

痛みだけでなくショックに不意を突かれたロキだったが、ソーの裏切りの言葉はより深く彼に切りつけた。

「違う」彼は喘ぐ。

「どうやって逃げた？」ソーは手に力を込めて問いかけた。「どうやって自由を得たというのだ、魔女め！父上のことを偽ったのか？自分の身を守るために父上を悪魔崇拝者に仕立て上げたのか？」

「ソー、お願いだ！」

ソーが彼のシャツの襟首を掴んで持ち上げると、ロキは彼を掴む手に爪を立て、足を無駄に蹴り出した。生地が破れる音を聞くなり、彼はソーの足下に膝をつき、ソーに見下ろされる中必死に呼吸を繰り返していた。

ソーの憤怒が理解へ、それから絶望へと変わる瞬間を見る。

「ロキ」そっと呼びかけて傍に屈みこんだソーは破れたロキのシャツを掻き集めて彼を包み込もうとした。「すまない。知らなかったんだ、ロキ」

「あなたはいつも私について最低のことを信じる」ロキは苦々しく言った。

「頼む、ロキ、許してくれ」

彼の手がロキの背にまだ浮かび上がっている傷痕を撫でる。ロキがどのような目に遭ったのかを如実に物語る傷を。

「私はあなたのお父上を裏切ってなどいない、ソー」ロキは俯いて言った。過去のことを、耐え抜かねばならなかった痛みなど思い出したくはなかった。だが、ソーは彼の言葉だけでは満足しなかったのだ。ロキが苦しんだ証拠を見なければ、彼を信じてはくれなかった。「私が生き延びたのは美貌と利用価値があるからだ。スリュムは占いを、私の導きを欲しがっていた。私から同じものを求めながら、あなたの父上を罪に問うことに抵抗はなかった。だけど、それを得るために私を見逃したのだ」

「ロキ、奴はお前を…？」

「私の体を使ったか、と？」ロキは醜い笑みに唇を歪ませて訊いた。「あんたはすぐに私を誰かの慰み者と考えるのだな」

「俺はただ、奴がお前を苦しめるために使ったというなら、それを切り落としてやると言いたかっただけだ」ソーの言葉があまりに真剣であまりに重々しかったために、ロキは彼を見上げていた。

「いいや」彼はソーの目を見つめて言った。「いや、アイツはそうしなかった。したかったのは確実だけど、しなかった」

「不幸中の幸い、小さな慈悲ではあるな」ソーが言った。彼の両腕がロキを包み込み、彼をしっかりと抱きしめた。

ロキはソーを押し退けたくなるものと、彼を憎みたくなるものと思ったが、気が付けがその腕の温もりにより近く身を寄せていた。

「小さいことは確かだと思う」ロキが笑みを浮かべて同意すると、ソーは思わず吹き出していた。

「俺を許してくれるか？」ソーはロキの首筋に頭部を埋めて尋ね、その吐息は彼の肌に温かかった。

「うん」ロキが言った。「いずれは」


	4. 第四章

森の奥深く、宿営地のある安全地帯に魔女の小屋を新たに建てたのはソーだった。

他の者たちの助力を拒んだ。ロキの許しを得るべく始めた作業に他人が手を貸すのは拒んだのだ。ソーはロキに隠れ家を与えることを己に課したのだ。ロキがかつて堪能していた自立性を返してやるのだ。彼はまた別のスリュムに、ロキを彼に頼らざるを得ない立場に置くことなどしたくはなかった。

ロキの口からどのような言葉が零れたとしても、ソーは自分の残酷さが簡単に赦せるようなものではないと思っていた。

腕の良い職人ではなかったが、ソーは辛抱強く、作業に全力を注いでいた。

自らの両手で木を切り、夜遅くまで働き朝早く起きては作業を続けた。壁の建築を始め、手を止めるのは睡眠と食事の時だけだった。

ロキは彼を眺め、批判の言葉を飲みこみはしなかった。

ソーは丸一日作業をしても、ロキの一言でそれまで築いた分を全て打ち壊した。

これは試されているのだ。ロキは彼が本心から心を入れ替えたのか確かめたいのだ。ロキが直ちに感謝を示さずともソーが激怒したり、作業を放棄しないのだと知りたいのだ。ロキはこれらのことを知る必要があったし、ソーは事実に他ならない自身の変化を証明しなければならないのだと理解していた。

彼が建てた家は、己に課した好意による労働は約束の言葉などよりずっと意味のあることだった。ソーはロキにここにいてほしいのだ。彼らと共に暮らしてほしい。ここが彼の家であり、ソーは彼にそれを証明するのだった。

完成した時、ロキは小さな小屋を適度な承認の目で眺めた。まるで建築の一歩ごとにソーと共にいなかったかのように、中と外を調べる。

気が付くと、ソーは緊張していた。ロキがそれを望めば、ソーは小屋を取り壊して一からやり直すことも厭わない。

必要とあれば何度でも建ててやろう。

ロキは片手を戸枠に置き、新居を眺めながら微笑んだ。満足そうに、穏やかそうに見え、その光景はソーの心を温めた。

それから、彼はソーの顔面でドアを閉め、彼を閉めだした。

他の者ならば、それを強い非難と受け止めたかもしれないが、ソーは違った。

ロキは二人の間に一線を引いているのだ。ソーは謙虚にはなったものの、まだ完全に赦されたわけではなかった。

それは彼に相応しい仕打ちであった。ロキは心の準備ができた時に彼を中に入れてくれるだろうし、ソーはただ辛抱強くその時を待つだけだった。

＊＊＊

ヒルデは午後の半ばに産気づいた。

初めは心配しなかった。彼女は夫とその懸念を振り払い、最初の子ではないのだと、十分落ち着いていると主張した。彼女は自宅に籠り、ヴォルスタッグが彼女の様子を確認しに行ったが、この時点ではどちらも彼らを待ち受ける危険の兆候すら見出していなかった。

ソーは真夜中に戸を強く叩かれて目を覚ました。戸を開くとそこにはシフが立っており、その顔は蒼白になっていた。

「何かがおかしいわ」彼女が言った。

ソーは彼女の後に続いた。

彼は何をすべきか分からなかった。子供が生まれるところなど見たことがなかったが、人が死ぬところはいくらでも見てきたので、シフが彼を呼びに来た理由を危惧した。

ヴォルスタッグが外に立っており、手を揉んでいた。ソーが近づくと顔を上げ、ソーは彼の目に宿った恐怖を見た。

「ヒルデが死にそうだ」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「赤ん坊が…」

少しでも相手を慰めようとソーは彼の肩を掴んだが、与えられる慰めなどないように思えた。

ヴォルスタッグは新しい子供が生まれることを首を長くして待っていた。それが今では妻と赤子両方を失おうとしている。それを正すためにソーができることなどなかった。

背後から急ぎ足で駆け寄る足音がしたかと思うと、ロキが彼を押し退けるようにした。

「何故私を呼ばない？」彼は低く唸った。

小屋の中へと強引に入っていく。ソーとヴォルスタッグが後に続いた。

ヒルデはベッドの上で死にかけていた。顔にびっしりと汗を掻き、目はガラス玉のようだ。恐ろしいほどの出血量だった。

ソーは視線を逸らしていたが、ロキは彼女の横に膝をついた。その額から髪を払ってやり、優しげな口調で何かを囁きかけている。ヒルデは頷くと、目を閉じた。

ロキは肩越しに鋭い視線を寄越した。

「ヴォルスタッグを外へ。私がいいと言うまで絶対に彼を入れるな」

ソーは頷いた。ヴォルスタッグの腕を取ると、友の反論を無視して小屋の中から引きずり出した。これはロキの領域であり、ヒルデと赤子を救うために彼が最善を尽くすことをソーは信じていた。

夜の空気は噛みつくほど冷たく感じられた。ヴォルスタッグは彼に寄り掛かり、小屋の中からヒルデの悲鳴が聞こえる度に全身を強張らせていた。ソーは彼を支える手に力を込めた。彼が弾かれたように屋内に飛び込もうとするのを阻止する。

「ロキを信じろ」彼は言った。

「お前は信じていない」ヴォルスタッグが返す。

「信じているさ」ソーが言った。

その言葉について考える必要はなかった。真実なのだから。

彼は不信感を宥め、ファンドラルが彼の胸中に呼び覚ました閃きを消し去ったのだ。

ヴォルスタッグは屋内から再び上がった悲鳴に顔を俯け、目に涙が溜まっていった。

そして、唐突に、素晴らしいことに、嗚咽が。初めて泣き出した赤子の声だ。

ロキが両手から血を拭いながら戸口に現れた。

「男の子だ」彼は言った。「それに、ヒルデも大丈夫」

ヴォルスタッグは小屋に飛び込み、ソーはぎごちなくその場に佇み、ロキを眺めた。

「何をしたんだ？」彼は尋ねる。「彼女は死にかけていた」

「助産術だ、魔術じゃない」ロキが言った。「逆子だったんだ。私はただ助けただけ。ヒルデはしばらく回復期間が必要になるけど、生き延びるし、私にはそれだけが重要だった」

ソーは頷く。ロキの肩に手を置き、その瞳を覗き込む間、手を放さなかった。

ロキが成し遂げたことに対する適切な感謝の言葉など見つからなかったが、ソーはそれでも感謝の意を示した。

「ありがとう」彼は言った。

＊＊＊

ヒルデは赤子をレイフと名付けた。

その母と父以外で最初に彼を腕に抱くことが許されたのはロキだった。

ソーはその様子を眺め、何かが胸の内で花開くのを感じた。

ロキのことは信用しているのだ。彼にとって大切なもの全てを任せてもいいくらいには信用していた。

＊＊＊

ロキには何か魅惑的なものがあった。ロキに掛けられた魔術に名をつけることはできなかっただけでなく、ロキ自身その魔術を掛けたことを意識などしていなかったが、ソーが掛かったことには変わりなかった。

もうあまりシフのことを考えなくなった。宿営地の女性たちに目を向けることもない。

彼はただロキを見ていた。

宿営地にいる者全員にとって、ソーがロキに魅了されているのは明白だった。

ヴォルスタッグはその話題が出ると、ただ上機嫌に彼に向かって微笑みかけるだけだった。ファンドラルはまた用心しろと忠告した。ヴァルキリーは何も言わず、ただいつも通りの呆れきった眼差しを送ってくるだけだった。彼女が賛成か反対かソーには判断がつかない。恋人候補として彼の頭から掻き消えたシフはただ首を振って彼を愚か者と呼んだが、微笑み彼の腕を掴んでは悪く思っていないことを示した。魔女に魅了されるなど、ソーは愚かかもしれなかったが、シフの彼に対する支持は揺るぎなかった。

ソーはロキの傍にいるために様々な口実を見つけた。

魔女の小屋を建てて以来、彼は修理や改装のために何度も訪れた。ロキは彼がその場にいることで文句を言うことはなかった。時にはソーと語り合うために外に出てきては、彼の意識を掻き乱すのだった。

ロキは小屋の中で勤勉に働いた。秘薬や強壮剤など、周囲の森で採れる植物から様々な薬を調合した。必要な材料も、それらを採取するのに最適な場所も、森の中に潜む危険も彼は全て知り尽くしていた。宿営地の子供たちに食用と非食用の植物の見分け方を教えた。ソーは何度か子供たちが腕に抱えた木の実をロキに調べてもらうために彼の下を訪れているのを目撃している。彼は子供たちが発見したそれら木の実をじっくりと観察し、毒を持ったものや腐食の進んだものを掻きだしては語り掛けた。彼を訪問した後、子供たちは甘い木の実をたらふくに食べるのだった。

他の者たちも彼を訪れた。老若男女を問わずに。小屋の中に長いこと滞在する者もおり、ソーは藁葺屋根を直したり、小屋の表面を修繕している時に中からくぐもった声がするのを聞いた。また、他には数分間小屋の中に留まったかと思うと、何かを手に持ってそそくさと出て行く者たちもいた。

この日ロキの戸口から急いで駆け出して行った若い娘は後者だった。彼女はばつが悪そうに周囲を見回してはロキに渡された何かをしっかりと両手に抱えていた。

ソーの好奇心を掻き立てるには充分だった。

彼はロキに招待されるのを待っていたのだが、娘は急いでいたあまりに戸を開けたままだったので、ソーは中を覗き込むのを我慢できなかった。

「彼女には何を渡したのだ？」彼は尋ねる。

ロキはソーが戸口の周辺に屯していたとは思っていなかったのが、驚いたように目を見開いて彼を見上げた。ソーは去れと言われるのを、ロキには秘密を誰とでも共有する癖はないと突き放されるだろうと思ったが、代わりに、ロキは彼を手招きするのだった。

ソーは躊躇いがちに一歩踏み込む。この小屋を建ててからロキにこの境界線を越えても良いと示されたのは初めてのことなのだ。

「彼女を害するようなものは何も」ロキは冷静に言った。「ただ、彼女が妊娠しないよう阻止するものだ」

彼は作業台を示すと、そこには小さな瓶が幾つも並んでおり、他人の手に渡るのを待っていた。

ソーはあの娘がロキの下を訪れた理由と、急いで立ち去った理由が両方とも説明されて満足気に頷いた。

ヒルデの難産は彼ら全員に精神的な衝撃を与えた。母子共にロキとその知識に命の恩があった。そのような事件の後にこうしてロキに避妊薬を頼む者たちが現れたのは、決して驚くべきことではないだろう。

ソーの目の前で、ロキは小瓶を一つ手にしてその蓋を取ると、自ら避妊薬を飲みこんだ。

「男にも効果があるのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前も誰か気になる相手がいるのか？」

ロキがどこかの女とお忍びで逢瀬を重ねると考えただけで、ソーは嫉妬を感じていた。その考え自体、あまりに間違っているように感じられた。

ロキは唇を舐める。

「魔女に関する知識はある方か、ソー？」

ソーは首を振る。「魔女を知る機会がなかったからな」

ロキの口角が僅かに上がり、微笑を浮かべていた。

「男として生まれることは非常に珍しいんだ。魔力は通常、母親から娘に引き継がれる。私の家系で男が生まれたのは私が初めてなんだ」

ソーは首肯する。ロキに関することならば何でも彼にとっては興味を引くことだったが、ロキが避妊薬を必要とすることと何の関係があるのか分からない。

「魔力というのはとても強力なんだ、ソー」ロキは小瓶を戻して言った。「私は誰かを孕ませるかもしれないし、私自身が孕むかもしれない。魔力は区別をつけない。だけど、必ずそれは起こる」

ソーは彼を凝視した。

ロキが何を言っているのか、正確に把握するなり頬に熱が点り、項と耳のてっぺんも燃え上がるのを感じた。

ロキは子を孕めるのだ。

避妊薬を取っているのも、男に抱かれるつもりでしていることなのだ。

「あまりのことに唖然としているようだな、ソー」ロキは冷静に彼を見つめて言った。

「何らかの形でお前に唖然としない日が来るとは到底思えない」ソーが言った。

これに、ロキは嬉しそうにしていた。彼の発言を称賛と受け取ったようだ。

「相手の男はいるのか？」ソーは再び嫉妬がとぐろを巻くのを感じながら、尋ねてみた。

ロキは一拍置き、その視線をソーの体に這わせた。

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らす。

「いいや」やがて、ロキは視線をソーの顔に戻すと言った。「男はいない。まだ」それからソーに背を向けると、水薬の作業に戻った。「私はただずっと昔に準備だけはしておくべきだと学んだだけだ。成長してからあの薬を毎月飲んでいる」

ロキが彼を向いていない今、ソーは視線を落とし、ロキの長い脚から尻の丸み、キュッと締まった腰と華奢な胴体のラインを目で追った。彼はひどく美しい男で、ソーは彼を求めて疼いた。

「これまで男は何人かいたのか、ロキ？」彼は尋ねる。

ロキの返答は関係なかった。彼は誰彼かまわず褥を共にしたかもしれない。ソーの父やスリュムも含めて。それでもソーは気にしなかっただろう。ロキの恋人の一人になれるのならば、その前にどんな男がいたとしても構わなかった。

ロキは肩越しに彼を振り向き、笑みを見せた。

「一人だけ。そして彼にはまだ抱かれてない」彼は言った。

「意味が分からないぞ」ソーは眉をひそめて呟いた。

ロキは笑う。「いずれ分かるよ」

＊＊＊

どうやら、ソーがロキに惹かれているのと同様に、ロキもまた彼の周囲の軌道に乗っているかのようだった。

ソーが彼を探し出さなければ、ロキがソーの傍にいる口実を作った。二人が共にいない日など一日たりとなかったのではないか。

ソーはロキの親密さにあまり先読みをしてはならないと承知していた。彼はまだ宿営地の半分に避けられていたし、残る半分には許容されているだけだ。一緒にいて安心できるのはソーだけなのだ。そのような状況下では、ロキが彼と時間を過ごそうとするのは賢明としか言えないだろう。何度自分にそう言い聞かせても、焚火の前に座っている時にロキが隣に腰を下ろしたり、日中にロキが彼を探しに来たりする度に、ソーの心は希望を抱くのだった。気紛れな猫の友情を得るかのように、ソーはロキが彼の傍に来るたびに満足感を覚えるのだった。

この日、ロキは彼が訓練をしている時に現れた。ソーは邪魔が入ったことは気にならなかった。

若者が口を開くずっと前にロキがその場にいることには気づいていた。彼の脚が踏みしめる木の葉の音や、佇み彼を観察するロキの静かな吐息が聞こえた。ロキの視線が彼に据えられていることも把握していた。それは項の毛が逆立つような感覚を与える。ロキの眼差しはいつだって強かった。

ソーは訓練に集中し、ロキには観賞させておいた。

「弓を使うのは好き？」やがてロキが尋ねる。

「構わない」ソーが言った。「どちらかというと剣の方が好きだが、長距離に関しては弓の方がいいからな」

敵にはあまり近づきたくない。彼らにはそうするだけの武具が足りなかった。安全な高所からスリュムとその番兵たちを矢で射る方がいい。これは開けた戦場で繰り広げられる種類の戦闘ではないのだ。これは反乱であり、彼らを有利にするものは何でも利用して戦うものなのだ。

ソーは弓を下ろし、ロキを振り向いた。

心臓が胸の中で大きく跳ねた。

彼の前にいるロキの姿はソーが思っていたものよりずっと柔らかだった。ロキは一人ではなかった。あの赤子、レイフを胸に抱いていた。ロキはショールを自分に巻きつけてスリングを作り、その中で赤子を近くに抱き寄せていたのだ。予期せず、その姿は親らしかった。

ソーは彼らの方へ一歩踏み出す。

ロキが彼に語った話を、彼の魔力の秘密を思えば、ソーはこの光景とよく似たものを想像することができた。その光景の中では、ロキが胸に抱く赤子は彼らの間に生まれたものだ。

「まるで自分の子みたいに面倒を見ているのだな」ソーは赤子の頭を指先で撫で、その髪の柔らかさを感じて言った。

「ヒルデの体調がまだ戻っていないし、ヴォルスタッグは訓練中だからな。私がレイフの面倒を見るのは自然なことだと思うが」ロキが言った。

ソーは何も言わなかった。自然ではなかった。ロキは彼らの親族ではない。レイフにとって彼は赤の他人だというのに、彼はこの赤子をひどく気に掛けているようだ。

ロキに子供預けるのだから、ヒルデが如何に彼を信頼しているかの表れでもあった。

「訓練はどうだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「ああ。問題ないぞ。皆が他に気を取られるような状況下でも戦い続けられるよう確認しなければな。訓練中に動かない標的に向かって矢を放てるのはいいが、戦場では状況が違うからな」

「それで、あなたは気を取られるようなことがあっても真っ直ぐ矢を放てるのか？」

ロキの目が悪戯っぽく煌めき、ソーは彼が何かを企てていることを悟ったが、挑発に乗らないわけにはいかなかった。

「見せてやろう」彼は言った。

彼は横手にある矢筒から矢を一本拾うと、弓に番え、狙いを定めた。

ソーの意識は的に集中されている。ど真ん中を射抜くつもりだ。これまでもしてきたことだし、戦闘の只中でも成功してきた。

それから頬を柔らかく、温かなロキの唇が掠めるのを感じた。

矢を放つと、それは木々の中へと消えていった。

「ああ、確かにあなたは気を取られることはないようだ」ロキが言った。

「俺が言っていたのは、そういう状況ではない」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から言った。「お前ならもっとうまくやれるとでも言うのか？」

ロキは期待するように両手を差し出し、弓を手渡されるのを待った。

「駄目だ」ソーが言った。

眠る赤子を胸に抱いたロキに武器を渡すなどするわけがない。どのような状況下でも、ロキに武器を渡すことはしない。二人の間にある理解はまだ不安定なものなのだ。

「私に許可をくれないなら、どうやって私の能力を見せることができるというのだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「俺に見せたいのか？なら、俺と一緒に通行料を取りに来てもらおうか」ソーが言った。

「本当に？」

ロキの目は興奮で輝いていた。

ソーはその瞬間、ロキを拒むことなどできないと悟っていた。

「ああ」彼は約束する。「次に料金取立てに出る時はお前についてきてもらおう」

＊＊＊

アルフヘイム卿は普段、できることなら彼の領地であるリョーサルフヘイムを出ることはしないのだが、代官に出席依頼をされ、このような要望を無視などできるはずもなかった。アスガルドのオーディン卿に起きたことを踏まえれば尚更だ。

彼は代官の居城への最短距離を通り、アスガルド森の中を突っ切った。彼の騎馬は立派なもので、脚も速かったので使用人や衛兵に伴をさせることもしなかった。アルフヘイム卿は代官にどのような話題を向けられるか、ある程度察しており、それを他者に聞かれたくないということもあった。

このような危険な行為には細心の注意を払うべきなのだ。

道の角を曲がったところで、思わぬ、だが素敵な光景に出くわした。

道端に若者が立っていた。彼はとても幸せそうにしており、なにやら歌を口ずさみながらベルトの巾着からルーンストーンを取り出しては光に当てて観察し、また次のルーンストーンで同じことを繰り返していた。アルフヘイム卿はこの若者を知っていた。以前、代官と共にいるところを見たことがあった。

代官の魔女である。

それに、非常に美しい若者でもあった。アルフヘイム卿はこれまで一度も、彼と二人きりになる機会がなかった。代官はいつもこの魔女に目を光らせており、付近の領主たちと代官の間にはこの魔女の肩書を持つ若者に言い寄ってはならないという暗黙の了解があった。

だが、代官はこの場にいなかった。

アルフヘイム卿は馬の脚を緩めた。

魔女はどうやら彼の接近に今になって気が付いたかのように彼を振り向いたが、アルフヘイム卿は相手がすでにしばらくの間は彼の存在に気が付いていたと思っていた。魔女が彼に笑いかけると、アルフヘイム卿は馬の手綱を優しく引いて、脚を完全に止めた。

「占って差し上げましょうか？」魔女が尋ねる。

「お代官様はそなたが道端で占術の腕を売らねばならないほど、そなたを困窮させているのか？」

魔女は笑った。音楽的なその音に、アルフヘイム卿は気が付けば若者に引き寄せられるように馬から降りていた。

代官の手の届かぬこの場所で、アルフヘイム卿はこの若者を抱く。この道端で彼を頂き、そのまま謁見への道程に戻ればいい。

「何が見えるか教えてもらおうか」彼は命じた。

魔女は腰にある巾着に手を伸ばし、新しいルーンストーンを取り出した。それを掲げ、じっと観察している。

「私には、あなたが盗難に遭うところが見えます」彼はまだ微笑んだまま言った。

アルフヘイム卿は困惑して、眉をひそめた。占い師からそのような言葉を聞くとは思わなかった。彼はこのようなトリックは山師と関連付けていた。貨幣の一枚や二枚で吉報を伝えるのだ。彼はこの魔女には本当の力などなく、ただ代官の稚児に過ぎないと確信している。この占い結果はまったく意味が分からなかった。アルフヘイム卿はもっと諂うような言葉を向けられると思っていたのだ。

「どういうことだ？」彼は尋ねる。

「つまりこういうことだ」と、背後で声がした。「お前は盗難に遭っている」

驚いてアルフヘイム卿が振り返れば、目の前に矢がつきつけられていた。ゴクリと喉を鳴らし、矢柄を目で辿ると、彼を襲撃した男の精悍な笑顔が出迎えた。

アルフヘイム卿は一歩退いた。男の顔には見覚えがあった。遥か昔の知己の影かのように。

「お前は…お前はオーディンの息子だな」記憶が蘇るにつれ、彼はそう言った。

その男はサカールへの十字軍で殺されたものと思っていた。皆そうだ。爵位の法定推定継承人が陰に隠れ、もっとも都合の悪い時に帰省する可能性を誰も考えていなかったから、スリュムはアスガルドを掌握するのに苦労しなかったのだ。

男は頷いた。「ソー・オーディンソンだ。そして、お前は盗難に遭っているところだ」

「財布を頂戴したよ」魔女が言って、矢を突き付けられていたためにその存在をすっかり忘れていたアルフヘイム卿は驚愕した。

手探りでベルトの財布に手を伸ばすが、なくなっていた。掏られたことにも気づかなかった。

アルフヘイム卿は魔女を睨みつけた。魔女はただ彼に微笑みかけ、両手で彼の財布を弄びながらオーディンソンの隣に立った。

この、狡い仔狐め。生意気な小童が。彼を魅了し、おべっかを使ってきたのも、初めから囮に過ぎず、オーディンソンが強盗を働くのを手伝っていたのだ。

「貴様…貴様…！」アルフヘイム卿は不明瞭に言った。

「俺がお前なら、言葉を慎重に選ぶぞ」オーディンソンが言った。彼は構えを解いていない。弓弦はまだしっかりと引かれていた。

アルフヘイム卿は賢明にも、何も言わなかった。

＊＊＊

大広間の扉が騒々しい音を立てて激しく開け放たれた。

スリュムは顔を上げもしない。侯爵どもの癇癪には慣れていた。遅延の報復を念頭に置いているため、召喚状には必ず応じるが、それでも領主であることに変わりはなく、命じられることよりも命じることに慣れているのだった。スリュムは彼らの機嫌を取り、しばらく好きに振る舞わせてからより重要な用事に話題を持っていくのだ。

「代官よ、これがそなたのいう秩序なのか？盗難に遭ったのだぞ！そなたの領内にある森の中で強盗に襲われた！」

これには、スリュムも顔を上げていた。

アルフヘイム卿は憤怒に震えながら彼の前に立っていた。

「盗みに遭った、だと？」スリュムが問い返す。

「私の財布を盗まれた。運んでいた金銭が…」

「ああ」スリュムは彼を遮って言った。

大広間ではアルフヘイム卿が運んでいた寄付金について話すには、十分にプライベートな空間とは言い難かった。

「あなたを襲撃した者どもについて聞かせてもらおうか」と、続ける。

「片方はオーディンの息子だった！」アルフヘイム卿が声を荒げた。「そなたは奴が死んだと言った！戦争で命を落としたと。それなのに生きてアスガルドの森で出くわしたのだ。奴のせいで全てが台無しにされかねないぞ！」

アルフヘイム卿の体験は彼をひどく動揺させたことは確かだ。恐怖のあまり、我を忘れているようだ。軽率な言葉を履き続けるようならば、スリュムには彼を黙らせるほか、選択はない。

「奴は取るに足らない。ただのコソ泥で無法者だ。捕えれば、即座に絞首刑だ」

スリュムは手を振り、アルフヘイム卿に席に着くよう示した。彼は慎重に従った。

「あなたはひどく衝撃を受けられたようだ、アルフヘイム卿」スリュムが言った。彼は静かに語ったが、その言葉は命令であり、アルフヘイム卿は耳を傾けた。「あなたのためにワインを持ってこさせよう。それから個室へ移動し、そこで詳細欠かさず全てを話していただこう。オーディンソンは吊るされる。それに関しては、約束しよう」

「それで、そなたの魔女は？」アルフヘイム卿の問いに、スリュムは不意を突かれる。

「ロキ？あの者がどうしたと言うのだ？」

「オーディンソンといた。奴に結託していたぞ」アルフヘイム卿が言った。

スリュムは唐突に立ち上がり、その手が剣の柄へ向かった。

何よりもアルフヘイム卿の話を止めるために、彼を剣で貫いてやりたかった。せめて、確実にロキの話だけでも止めたかった。心中で渦巻く嫉妬はもはや口の中に不味いものとして広がっており、スリュムの思考を狂わせていた。ロキとオーディンソン。それは彼が恐れていたことで、彼が未然に防ごうとしていたことだったが、この世には阻止できないものもあるようだ。

剣の柄に掛けた手を握りしめ、己を落ち着かせる。

この世には阻止できないものもある。たとえば彼の企みのように。

これは残念で望まなかった展開ではあるが、元に戻すことはできる。オーディンソンは死ぬ。スリュムは成功する。

「魔女のことなど気にしないでいただこう、アルフヘイム卿」彼は言った。「奴には私が対処しておこう」

＊＊＊

「それでお前は一体どこであんなスリの腕を磨いたのだ？」

感心したソーの面持ちはロキを有頂天にするに充分だった。初めての通行料徴収は申し分のない大成功となったが、ソーが彼を信用するようになったという事実だけで彼にとっては手に入れた金貨などより余程価値のあるものだった。

これまでソーに助力を求められたことがないのだ。これまで通行料徴収に関わる許可を与えられたことがなかった。これでロキにも居場所ができたと思えるようになってきた。彼らと共に生活しながらも常に別物であり、常に異なる存在でいつづける魔女という存在だけではないのだと。彼らの仲間なのだと。

「独学だ」彼は大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。

ソーは憶えていないようで、ロキは胸中で悲しみが小さく疼くのを感じただけだった。もう随分と昔のことだ。たとえロキにとっては人生を変えるような出来事だったとしても。

「それで、これからコレをどうするんだ？」彼は金貨の入った財布をヒョイと投げ、ソーはそれを軽々と受け止めた。

「見せてやろう」ソーが言った。

ロキは隠された村へ行き来するための道が分からず、彼の後について宿営地に戻った。これまで、彼は村を去るだけの信頼を得ていなかった。誰もそのことを口にしていなかったが、ロキは自分が常に見張られていることに気づいていた。彼はその場にとどまり、彼らの仲間内に潜り込んだスパイではないことを証明しなければならないという、暗黙の理解があったのだ。

ヒルデとその子を救ったことで、ようやく彼らの仲間として受け入れられ、信頼されるようになったようだ。

ソーは無法者やその家族のために建てられた幾つもの小さなあばら家のうち一つの前に来ると、立ち止まった。ソーが彼をそこまで案内しなければ、ロキは少しもこの小屋を意識することはなかっただろう。

その外にシフが座り込み、矢を作るために木片を削っていた。彼女はソーを見上げ、それからチラリとロキを見やった。

彼女は片眉を撥ね上げ、ソーは気づかれないほど僅かに頷いた。

シフは番をしているのだと、ロキは思い至った。彼女がそこに座っているのは単純に矢の備蓄をする作業をするためだけではなく、その部屋の中にある何かの番をするためでもあるのだ。今、ソーはこの秘密を彼と共有しようとしているのだ。

シフは削り、大きさを合わせて切った矢柄の山を掻き集めると、立ち上がった。

「鏃をつける準備ができたわ」彼女は言った。「あなたの好きなように」

彼女が立ち去るのをソーが見送る間、ロキは眼差しをしっかりとソーに据えていた。

心臓を何かが――嫉妬だ――突き刺すのを感じた。シフは美しい女で、ソーは明らかに彼女を信頼していた。彼女はロキとは違う。いつ何時彼らを裏切るかもしれない魔女ではないのだ。彼女は彼らの中で居場所を獲得する必要などなかった。それは無償で与えられたのだから。

ロキはそれが欲しかった。抑えられない貪欲な渇望をもって欲しかった。ソーの隣に居場所が欲しかった。その場所に受け入れられたかった。それが楽に達成できることを望んだが、彼の人生において簡単なことは何一つなかった。

ソーはあばら家の戸を押し開けた。

「さて、お前が先だ」彼は言って、ロキに先に中へ入るよう示した。

ロキはそこで何を見つけるか分からないながらも、従った。

戸の向こうで待ち受けていたのは予想もつかない光景で、それを見たとたんに何故シフが外で見張りをしていたのか理解していた。

黄金だった。部屋いっぱいを満たすほどの。互いに重なり積み上げられた収納箱の中に、床にこぼれるほど金貨で溢れた布袋の中に。ロキが視線を向ければ、どこにでも金貨の山があり、灯りを捉えては煌めき、彼の目をくらませた。

一生お目にかかれないだろうと思うほどの大量の金貨だった。

しばしの間、ロキはそれが何処から来たのか考えていたが、これこそソーとその従者たちが取り立てていた通行料に違いないと思い至った。

「ここに戦利品を保管していたのか」彼は言った。

手近にあった黄金の盃を手に取ると、手の中でひっくり返す。それはずっしりと重量があり、使い勝手の良いというよりは、展示するための品だ。かつてロキはそれを欲しただろうが、この時彼はそれを再び下ろしていた。

ソーは彼を注視している。

「私を試しているのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

「いいや」ソーが言った。「この金の山はスリュムの懐へと向かっていた。俺よりもお前の方が奴のことは詳しい。奴がこれを何に使おうとしていたのか、知っているか？」

ロキはソーを見やり、それから金貨の山に視線を戻した。

ソーの言葉に悪意はなかった。今回、そこに責めるような色はなかった。ロキの持つ知識以上のものを求めてはいない。

「スリュムは野心家だ」彼は思慮深げに言うと、さらに一歩部屋の奥に足を進め、金貨の山を見つめた。「奴はあなたのことを、あなたが攻撃することを懸念していた。国王の注意を引くだろうと考えていたのだ」

ソーは頷いた。

「では、王の注意を引かねばなるまい」

ソーは彼の特権を露わにする自信を持ってその言葉を発していた。彼は領主の息子であり、他人を従わせることに慣れていた。彼は王との謁見など簡単に叶えられるものと信じているのだ。王が彼の話に耳を傾けると。単純に話を聞かれるだけでなく、その内容を信じてくれるものと。

「私は首都を見たいとは思わない」ロキは静かに告げた。「彼らは魔女を良しとしないのだから」

「俺は別に俺やお前が出向くことなど提案していない。俺たちはここに対する義務があるからな」ソーが言った。彼はロキに一歩近寄ると、その大きな両手で彼の顔を包み込んだ。「お前を危険に晒すようなことはしない」

ロキは頷いた。

ソーの手に触れられていること、ソーの言葉に含まれた約束を味わう。

「じゃあ、誰を？」彼は尋ねた。

「ヘイムダル。ヘイムダルを向かわせる」ソーは決然と告げた。「彼は俺の最も信頼する友であり、厳粛な男であり、王との謁見を得ることができると確信している。王は彼の言葉を聞くだろう」

ロキはソーの信念を共有していなかったが、それを口に出さなかった。ヘイムダルは追放された身であり、そうなる前はもはや存在していない領土とその主人に仕える使用人だった。どれほど長所があろうとも、王を説得できるどころか、そもそも彼らの現状に関する嘆願をする機会を得られると信じるだけの理由がなかった。

「それに、彼のことが心配なんだ」ソーが言った。「目が見えない彼を弱いと決めつけることで怒ることは解っているが、彼に難が降りかかってほしくないんだ」

「あなたの弱点はあなたのその心だな」ロキが呟いた。「皆のために血を流して同情する」

ソーは彼に微笑みかけた。「誰もがお前のような可愛らしい毒蛇になれるわけじゃないんだぞ、ロキ」

彼は親指でロキの頬を撫で、ロキは僅かに震えた。彼の心は胸中でとぐろを巻き、噛みつくのを待ち構えていた。

この時ロキはそれを許さなかった。

近いうちに、だがまだだ。

名残惜しく感じながらも、彼はソーの手から身を引いた。ソーの瞳に失望が閃くのを見逃さない。

「ヘイムダルに任務のことを伝えないと。スリュムがこの財産を何に利用するつもりなのかはっきりできないとはいえ、王は臣民が代官の統治の下苦しんでいることを知らなければならない」

＊＊＊

ヘイムダルはソーの要請に思慮深げに耳を傾けた。躊躇することなく、その任務を受ける。

馬が選ばれ、鞍をつけ、布袋が物資で満たされた。ヘイムダルは王と謁見を持つために費用が掛かる可能性に、金貨の入った小さな袋を隠して身に着けた。

ソーは馬の手綱を引いて、森の端までヘイムダルを案内した。ロキもそれに同行する。ヘイムダルへの関心というよりは、ソーの傍に居たいという思いからであったが。

森の橋に辿りつくと、ソーは伴の手をきつく握り、手綱を彼に渡した。

「幸運を祈る、我が友よ」彼は告げた。

「あなたにも」ヘイムダルが言った。彼は頭を動かし、その目は何も映していないというのに、木立の間に屯するロキの立つ位置をしっかりと見据えた。

「彼を見守ってくれないだろうか、若き魔女よ。彼に災禍が降りかからぬよう」

ロキは頷いた。ヘイムダルがその頭の動きを見ることができないにもかかわらず、趣向を感じ取ることができていると確信していた。まるで彼の失った視力よりも強力な第二の目があるかのようで、ロキを不安にさせる。

彼らはそれ以上言葉を交わさなかった。ヘイムダルは舌を鳴らし、馬に歩き出すよう指示をすると、馬はそれに従い、徐々に歩調を速めて駆けだした。

ロキはソーの隣に移動すると、馬上の男の姿が見えなくなるまで二人で彼を見送った。

＊＊＊

ヒルデの体調が完全に快復すると、レイフの誕生を祝う宴が開かれた。

それは必要なものだった。

エールと蜂蜜酒が溢れる。踊りや音楽もあった。ロキは手先の早業、彼にとっては何でもないことかのように人々から物を掏っては周囲を楽しませた。盗んだ物はすべて、困惑する持ち主たちに笑顔で返す。彼を優しげに見つめるソーの眼差しはあまり遠くへ離れることはなかった。

ロキの笑顔は輝かんばかりだ。どこへ行ってもソーの注意を引いた。

共に飲もうとマグを手にロキが彼に歩み寄った時も、とても自然な流れに思えた。

「あなたに見せたい物がある」と、彼は言った。

二人は木々の枝へと続くロープ梯子を上り、ソーが自分のために木の上に建てた家へと入っていった。ソーは仲間たちを見下ろすための高い位置にいることを好むことは君主らしいものだと自覚していたが、彼らとその生活を見渡すことができると心に安寧が訪れるのだった。ツリーハウスの自宅から彼らの姿を見下ろすことが好きだった。こうして今、ロキが来るまでそれはソーだけの視点だった。

「座って」ロキが言って、ソーの手にマグを押しつけると彼をしっしと払った。

ソーは言われた通りにベッドの端に腰かける。マグを呷り、ロキがポケットから幾つもの奇妙な物体を取り出してはひとつずつ並べる様子を、笑みを湛えて見守った。ロキのポケットには興味深い物が無限に納められているかのようだ。

乳房と乳鉢が現れ、それから不思議な色合いの小さな瓶が二つ続いた。ロキはそれらの蓋を外すと、乳鉢に中身を注いだ。それから乳房を手に取ると擂りはじめ、材料を混ぜ合わせた。ソーは彼をじっと眺め、蜂蜜酒だけのせいではなく、ロキと二人きりなのだという事実に身体が温まっていた。

「これは私たちに、スリュムに対する優位をくれる」ロキはソーが見ているのを確認するかのように肩越しに視線を寄越しながら言った。

「何を作っているんだ？」ソーは乳房と乳鉢を覗き込んで尋ねる。

彼に見えるのは黒い粉だけだ。それがどのようにしてスリュムとの戦いを助けるのか見当もつかない。

「毒なのか？」と推測する。

蜂蜜酒のマグを脇に置いて立ち上がると、ロキの調合をもっとよく見てみようと近づいた。

「いいや」ロキは口角を面白そうな笑みの形に引きながら言った。「今は無害。少なくとも、この状態では」

彼は黒い粉を一つまみすると、テーブルの上に振りかけた。ソーの見守る中、彼は指を鳴らす。すると彼の指の間から火花が散って、粉の上に落ちた。それに火がついたかと思うと、一瞬後にはひと吹きの煙と光の閃きと共に爆発していた。

ソーは驚いて一歩退いた。

「火を加えると燃焼する」ロキは異様に誇らしげな様子で続けた。

「では、お前は魔女というだけでなく、錬金術師でもあるのだな」ソーは再び粉が燃え上がるのを警戒し、慎重にテーブルを見つめたまま言った。

「魔女は多くのものでないといけない」ロキが言う。「錬金術師、助産師、治療師、占術師」

「お前はここの人々の世話を良くしてくれた、ロキ」

「あなたが戻ってくるまでのこと」ロキは静かに告げた。「彼らにとって真の領主、そして主人はあなただ。彼らが必要としているのはあなたなんだ」

「俺は誰の主人でもない」ソーの言葉は勢いづいて出てきた。

「いいや、主人だ」ロキが主張する。「あなたは自分が何者であるか、変えることはできないんだ、ソー。あなたはこの人々の守護者、守り人だ。彼らがあなたに従うのは、あなたを信じているから。あなたが彼らを元の生活に戻せると信じているからだ」

「お前はどうなのだ？」ソーはもはやロキの粉を恐れることなく、彼に歩み寄って尋ねた。

「私？」ロキが訊き返す。

「お前は何故ここにいる？何故俺が地位を取り戻すことに固執するのだ？」ソーは問い詰めた。

今や彼はロキに近づいたあまり、彼をテーブルに押し寄せ、ロキの心臓の鼓動を感じられるほど近くに立っていた。

ロキは一瞬無防備に彼を見上げ、ソーはその瞳の中にロキが固執する理由を見た。

片手をロキの胸板、大きく早鐘を打つ心臓の上に置いた。

「お前は俺を愛している」彼はその思いがけない言葉を紡いだ。

ロキは頷く。

「どれほどの間だ？」

ロキは息をつき、小さく笑いを溢しながら言葉を発した。

「初めてあなたと出会った時から」

ソーは眉をひそめた。

「お前の小屋でのことか？だが、俺はお前にひどい態度を取った」

ロキは首を振った。「私たちはその前にも会っている。まだ少年だった時に。私はあなたから財布を盗み、あなたはその代償にキスを要求した」

長く眠っていたその記憶がソーの脳裏に蘇った。未だにあの時どうして自分がロキからキスを要求したのか、確かなことは言えなかったが、ロキとその可愛らしく尖らせた唇を見たとたんに口付けが欲しかったことは憶えていた。それはソーにとって初めてのキスではなかった。それまでも多くの唇を奪っていたし、その後も多くのキスを奪ってきた。だが、あの時のロキの反抗的な、それこそ犯罪を犯した現場を押さえられたというのに挑戦的な態度を崩さなかった様子に、ソーは彼から口づけを奪ってやろうと決心していたのだった。

「父上の館に現れたのは、俺のためだったのか」ソーは自分の言葉を疑いそうになりながらも言った。現実と思うにはあまりに素晴らしいことだった。

「全部、あなたのためだった」ロキが認める。

「お前を抱くという男は俺のことなんだな」ソーはこれまでロキが言ったことを、仄めかしてきたことを思い、続けた。

ロキはソーの首に両腕を回し、彼をさらに引き寄せた。

「あなただけだ」と、彼はしっかりと応えた。

ロキは顎を傾け、ソーの唇をキスで捕えた。それは飢えたような、そして不慣れなもので、必死さと歯ばかりのものだった。ソーはロキのローブの前に掴みかかり、しっかりと抱きしめるとキスを返した。主導権を取ってロキを導けば、ロキは喜んで彼に身を任せ、口を開いてソーに掠奪された。

ロキは彼を待ち続けていた。ロキは彼に恋をしていた。それは危うく理解するにはあまりに衝撃的なことに感じられた。これを台無しにしそうになった幾つもの出来事を思い出す。嫉妬と最悪の事態を積極的に信じようとしてきたことで、ロキを追い払っていたかもしれなかった。ソーは喉が嗄れるまで謝罪を続けることができるだろうが、これまで信じてきたことや、ロキに告げた言葉を贖うだけ謝ることは不可能だとも理解していた。

ロキの献身にあまりにも相応しくないことを証明した後もロキに見捨てられなかったことは、とてつもなく幸運だったのだと思うことができた。

ロキが口づけをやめると、その瞳は情欲に染まっていた。

「ソー」彼が呟く。

「お前を愛している」ソーが言った。

ロキは目を閉じ、その唇に歓喜の笑みが生まれた。

「また言って」

「愛している」ソーは彼を抱き上げると、その場でくるくると回りながら言った。「愛している」

ロキは笑った。音楽的なその音色に、ソーは心が軽くなった。ロキは彼を身も心も魅了したのだ。ソーの思考の多くに現れ、夢の中でも意識を覆い尽くした存在も、今はこうしてソーの腕の中にいて、ソーは二度と彼を手放す気はなかった。

再び口付けしようとロキを下ろせば、唇にロキの笑みを感じられた。

「ベッドに連れて行って」ロキが言った。「私はあまりに長い間あなたを待っていたんだ、ソー」

その要望を二回と告げられる必要はなかった。ソーはロキを腕に抱き上げると、まるで彼が花嫁であるかのように寝台へと運んだ。

彼は故郷に帰還した時、いずれ見つけるだろう花嫁のことを想像した。空想の中の女性は現実のロキと比べると色褪せたものだった。ソーの寝台に他の者を上げるなどできない。ソーは何度でもロキに忠誠を誓うだろう。

ソーのベッドは狭く、ピッタリと体を合わせて横たわれば何とか二人とも納まる程度の場所しかない。できればロキに触れ続けたかったソーとしては、問題などなかった。二人は互いの抱擁の温もりから離れることなく、口づけを交わしながら衣類を脱ごうと不器用に脱衣した。

ソーが先に裸になり、それからロキを手伝った。あまりに多くのボタン、あまりに多くのレースやリボンばかりだ。

「お前は厚着しすぎだ」ソーはようやくロキを下着から解放して言った。

ロキはただ相槌を打つだけで、ソーが首に吸いつけるように頭を傾けた。

二人の身体はピッタリと嵌り、共に体を揺らした。まるで互いのために造られたかのようだ。ソーはまさにその通りなのだと思い始めていた。彼とロキは互いを見つけるためにこの地に置かれたのだ。人間の理解を越えるほど深く満たされた愛を交わすために。ロキは初めから知っていたようだが、彼は魔女だったし、この世のものではない全てと繋がっている。

ロキはソーの手を片方手に取ると、口許へ持ってきた。掌にある皴を舌で辿るその様子を、ソーは欲情して見つめていた。

「これがあなたの恋愛線」ロキは彼を見上げて言うと、その触れ合いがソーにしていることを明らかに楽しんでいるようだった。「私のと同じなんだ」

ソーはその瞬間溢れた考えを口にすることもできず、ただゴクリと喉を鳴らしていた。ロキが知っていたのだと、手の皴などといった些末なものに運命を委ねることができたというのは不可能にさえ思えたが、最終的にロキは正しかった。

どれだけ長く、どれだけ情熱的にロキに愛されていたのかを知って、ソーは謙虚な気持ちになった。

ソーは再び相手に口付けし、そのキスで彼自身の献身の深さをロキに見せてやろうとした。

二人とも腰を押しつけ合い、互いのペニスが擦れた。その摩擦は気持ち良かったが、本当に欲しいものからは程遠かった。

「抱いて」ロキがキスを中断して言った。

ソーは彼を見つめる。無意識に、片手をロキの腹に置いた。

ロキの頬が色づいたが、彼は頷いていた。

「うん」突然不安そうにして言う。「薬はもう飲んでいない。私たちが…こうなるのを知っていたから…」

その声は途切れたが、ソーは言葉にならない部分を悟っていた。彼とロキは徐々に互いに近づいていたので、いずれこの状況に辿りつくことは初めから不可避だった。ロキはその時が近いことを察し、準備を進めていたのだ。

「本当にいいんだな？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは頷いた。その眼差しに恐れの色はなく、ただ欲望があるだけだった。

ロキはこれが欲しいのだ。ソーが欲しい。この交わりの結果子が生まれるなら、その子は愛される。ロキはレイフが生まれた時に手伝っていたし、己の魔力を阻止せず、流れに身を任せたら自分が置かれるかもしれない危険な状況をその目で見ている。しかし、それでも彼は決断をしたのだ。

行為の結果、ロキが彼の子を孕むかもしれないと考えただけで、ソーは昂揚感が体内を駆け巡るのを覚えた。

「ロキ」彼はまたも言葉が見つからなかった。

ロキが彼にキスをし、それは言葉を交わすよりも良かった。

それから唇を離すと、ソーは部屋の中を見回し、入りやすくするために使える物はないかと考えた。

ロキはその視線を追い、唇に笑みを刷いていた。再びソーの手を取ると、今度は尻の丸みにそれを導く。ソーの指がその割れ目に入り、ロキの後孔を掠めると、すでに濡れていることに気が付いた。

彼は問いたげにロキを見る。

「魔法だ」ロキは大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。

ソーは果たしてそれが何かの呪文なのか、あるいはロキの魔力が本能的に成し遂げたことなのか考える。問いはしなかった。その考えも長くは持たなかった。ロキの後孔を指で撫で、何度もその表面を行き来していると、やがて少しへこむのを感じた。ゆっくりと慎重に、指を一本挿しいれる。

ロキはソーの肩に頭を押しつけ、深く息を吸い込んだ。ソーは相手が苦痛を感じているのか推し量ろうとしたが、ロキの顔はウェーブを描く髪に隠れている。

「ロキ？」彼は呼びかけた。

「続けて」ロキが言った。「変な感じがするけど、嫌いじゃない」

身を捩り、中にある指に尻を押しつける。

緩やかな探索を続けたソーが二本目の指を入れる頃には、ロキは息を飲み、濡れた口をソーの肩に押しつけて背を反らしていた。

遠征に出ていた時にソーは男性と寝たことがあったので、二本の指だけではロキを解しきることはできないと分かっていた。同時に、ロキが腹這いになるか、四つん這いになったほうが楽だということも知っていた。

「ロキ」彼は相手の注意を引こうと囁きかけた。「ロキ、お前を動かすぞ。うつ伏せになったほうが楽だから」

「嫌だ！」ロキの強い反応に、ソーは虚を突かれた。ロキは彼を見上げ、その頬には二点の赤が浮かんでいる――怒り、または羞恥のどちらが理由かはソーには分からない。「嫌だ、あなたにそんな風には抱かれない。娼婦のようには抱かれない」

罪悪感がソーを飲みこんだ。

ロキはそう思ったのか。ソーが彼を腹這いにさせ、ロキを金で買ったかのように犯すのだと。ロキがそのようなことを想像したのはソーのせいだ。彼を娼婦だと罵ったのは他ならぬソーだったのだから。

「お前を苦しめたくないんだ」彼は言った。「ロキ、お前にとってもその方が楽だ」

「そうかもしれない」ロキは肩を竦めて言うと、腰をうねらせ、ソーの指をさらに奥へ咥え込んだ。「だけど、私はこうやって抱かれたい。私にキスをして、抱きしめてほしい。私を愛してほしい」

「もう愛しているんだ」ソーは言った。ロキの唇の端にキスを落とし、それからその顎に、そしてその肩まで唇を下ろしていく。「現世の、そして来世の何よりもお前を愛している」

ロキは震え、小さな溜め息が唇から逃れた。

ロキがこれを望んでいるのならば、ソーはそれを与えるだけだ。彼はこの体勢でロキを抱き、口付けをして触れ、愛し、腕の中でロキを満足させてみる。

ソーが三本目の指を滑り込ませると、ロキは静止した。両手をソーの胸板に押しつけている。ソーを押し返すことはせず、ただ撫でては触れるだけで、中にあるソーの指に伸ばされる新たな感覚に慣れようと、その体験を楽しんでいるようだ。

ソーが彼の首筋にキスをすると、ロキは彼の方を向き、黒髪のカーテンの向こうから彼を覗く。ソーに柔らかく微笑みかけ、首を振って顔から髪を振り落すことでソーに再びキスを受けられるようにした。ソーは口づけを贈りながらロキの中で指を広げ、彼を大きく開かせた。ロキは彼の口の中に喘ぎ声を送り込み、腰をしならせ、ソーは彼を受け入れられるに足るだけロキが拓かれたと満足した。

指を抜く間も、ロキが放すまいと体を押しつけるように動くさまを堪能する。

「ロキ、お前の魔力を…」彼は囁きかけた。

ロキは二人の間に手を滑り込ませると、その長く細い指でソーのペニスを包んだ。一度、二度とその竿を撫で上げれば、まるでロキの指が潤滑油にで覆われていたかのようにソーのペニスは濡れていた。

ソーはそれに感嘆する。可能性の範囲内にあるとは想像もしなかった、小さな魔法の顕現に。

「お願い」ロキが喘ぎ、ソーのペニスを導き始めた。

ソーは彼に任せた。ロキにこの瞬間の主導権を与える。

ロキはソーのペニスの先端を後孔に当てると、その場所に存在するソーの感触を試すように腰を揺らした。ゆっくりと、とてもゆっくりと動き、ソーのために開き、中にペニスを導き入れた。

ソーは歯を噛みしめた。慣らした後でもロキの中は非常にきつく締まり、この体勢ではより締まるだけだった。相手にとって負担が大きすぎると心配し、彼はロキの背を両手で撫でまわして落ち着かせようとした。

ロキはまた顔を俯けており、その呼吸も震える喘ぎとなって出てきている。

「ロキ」ソーは相手を傷つけていることを恐れ、囁くように呼びかけた。

「あなたが大きくて」ロキがぼやく。彼が頭を上げると、ソーはその瞳が濡れていることに気づいた。

ソーは引き抜こうとしたが、ロキは彼に掴みかかり、動きを止めた。

「ゆっくり」彼は呟く。「ゆっくりして」

ソーは言われたとおりにした。ゆるりと腰をうねらせ、浅く突き入れる。ロキは彼にしがみついていたので、ソーの腕に爪が食い込み、小さな三日月型の傷を残していった。ソーは彼を見つめ、ロキが耐えられそうになければいつでも中断するつもりでいたが、ロキは彼の動きに合わせ、ソーの挿入を自ら受け入れるようになっていった。

この体勢では、ソーは相手を深く穿つことはできず、とはいえ、今はまだロキにも彼の全てを受け入れられるとも思えなかった。こうやって一緒にいられるだけで充分すぎるほどだ。こうして腕の中にロキを抱え、この親密さ、繋がりを得られているだけで。

ソーはロキにもこの瞬間をできるだけ悦んでほしくて、そのペニスを包み込んだ。それは萎えかけた状態だったが、片手で何度か擦っていると、ロキは再び硬く張りつめ啜り泣きはじめ、その先端に溢れる先走りがソーの手の動きを助けた。

「ああ」ロキは吐息を漏らし、彼の手の中に腰を突き上げる。「ああっそれ…気持ちいい」

背を美しく弓なりにしならせ、ソーのペニスと手の間を動き、片方を犯してもう片方に犯された。ソーに与えられる全てを貪欲に受け入れ、快楽に耽っている。

その様子は見ているだけで夢中になった。ソーはロキの中にいることと同様に、彼を見ることにも快感を覚えていた。ロキの物欲しげな嬌声と必死な腰の動きが自分によってもたらされているのだと思うと、それだけで眩暈がしそうになる。

「ああっ愛してる！」ロキは嬌声を上げ、ソーの手の中で果てた。

ソーは彼を近くに抱き寄せ、ロキが小刻みに震え、感じ過ぎているほどになってぐったりとするまで彼を扱き続けた。

ソー自身も絶頂を間近に、自分の方で追い上げていた。ロキが何処まで拓かれているのか、快楽によって霞がかった頭が晴れればどれほどの苦痛を覚えるのかを意識しながら、まだゆっくりと腰を緩やかに動かした。

ロキは二人の体の間に手を滑り込ませると、中に入り切らなかったソーの陰茎の根元を掴み、やさしく扱き、ソーはそのようにして達していた。

陰茎が柔らかくなると、ゆっくりとロキの中から出て行ってその額に唇を押しつける。

ロキは疲れ切ったように見える。呼吸を整えようと胸が激しく上下していたが、すっかり満足した面持ちでソーに微笑みかけている。

「待った甲斐があった」彼は言った。

ソーは笑う。

彼は手を口許に運ぶと、ロキの精を舐め取り、それを見たロキはソーに視線を据えて割れた喘ぎ声を漏らした。

「次はあなたの口の中で果てたい」どこか呆然とした様子で呟くと、ソーに手を伸ばし、その髪に指を絡ませ、相手を引き寄せると開いた口でキスをして、自分の味を感じた。

ソーはロキに両腕を回し、ただ何度も彼と口付けを交わすだけで満足した。

次はロキの好きなようにさせよう。彼の身体の隅々まで触れて味わい、頭から爪先までキスで覆ってしまおう。ロキのどの部分も隠されることはなくなる。彼の全てを知りつくし、溢れる愛を捧げよう。

「次には」彼は約束した。

二人はそうやって絡まり合って横たわり、どちらも瞼を開いていられなくなるまで口づけを交わし続けた。

彼らは夢も見ない満たされた眠りに落ち、ただ互いの心音だけを感じていた。


	5. 第五章

「お代官様、お願いです！」

スリュムは嘆願に耳を貸さなかった。彼は人々の懇願を頻繁に耳にしてきたせいで、もはやそれらに心動かされることはなくなったのだ。

「私が知りたい答えをくれるのか？」彼は尋ねる。

目の前にいる男、涙を流す惨めな男は頭を下げた。彼のような地位の者としては、よく拷問に耐えた方だろう。スリュムは血よりも先に涙を流させていた。

スリュムは盗品を持ったこの男を捕えた。処罰も寛容なものにした。正直、この男を絞首刑にすることもできたが、スリュムはこの男自身が盗人なのではなく、不運なことにソー・オーディンソンの施しを受けただけなのではないかと疑ったのだ。

「話してもらおう。オーディンソン、あるいはその部下があの鶏をお前に与えたのか？」

男は頷いた。

「それで、あの魔女は彼らと共にいたのか？」

またも、男は頷いた。

スリュムは唇を引き結び、苦笑いを浮かべていた。

ロキの所在地の情報に、彼は懸賞まで出したというのに、協力的な者は現れなかった。オーディンソンらならず者どもの宿営地に関しては、より高額の賞金を懸けたが、それにも反応はなかった。地元民の反応はオーディンソンの帰還に対するものと同じだった。頭を下げ、唇をきつく結んでいた。

スリュムは目の前に屈んだ男を見下ろし、唇を歪める。彼はこんなものに成り下がってしまった。情報を引き出すために、農民を拷問するような男に。

スリュムは今のところは彼を生かすことにした。

踵を返し、スリュムは独房を出ると扉を閉じて鍵をかけた。牢獄の階段を上る間も、男の憐れな嗚咽がついてきた。

スリュムは力づくでロキを連れ去るしかないだろう。もはやこれ以上時間を無駄にすることはできない。首都からこれほどの不安になるような報せが届いた今となっては。

「そこの！」彼は階段の頂点に辿りつくと、鋭い声を上げた。

そこに立っていた兵士が敬礼する。

「はい、何のご用でしょうか？」

「兵を集めろ。我らは森の中の無法者どもに寛大であり過ぎた。あまりに長い間、彼らの存在を許してしまった」

「閣下？」訊きかえす兵士の顔に希望の光が差す。

「奴らの隠れ家を探し出し、害獣らしく焼き尽くしてやるぞ」

＊＊＊

混乱した騒ぎに、彼らは目が覚めた。

困惑して起き上がったロキは、ソーがベッドから飛び降りて散らばった衣類を素早く身に着ける間、毛布を胸元に引き寄せていた。

「何が起きているんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「分からない」ソーは唸り、ブーツを引っ張る。「ここにいろ。何事か、俺が見てくる」

「嫌だ」ロキは反論し、なんとしてベッドから出たが、慎み深くも毛布に身を包んだままだった。

ソーは彼を捉えると、ロキの顔を両手で包み、そっと口づけをした。

「ロキ、着替えてここに留まれ」彼はロキの思っていた通り、まさに人の上に立つ者としての威厳をもって言った。反論の余地は与えられなかった。

「わかった」ロキはぶつぶつと答える。

悲鳴が上がり、新たに緊迫した雰囲気でソーは弾かれたように振り返り、ロキから離れた。

ロキは毛布を落とすと、服を纏い始める。体の痛みなどほとんど忘れていた。

ソーは戸口へ駆け寄ると、外の状況が分かる程度の僅か程に扉を開いた。すぐに扉を閉め切り、硬い面持ちでロキに向き直る。

「兵士だ」彼は厳しく告げた。「スリュムに見つかった」

ソーは短剣に手を伸ばし、ベルトから外すとロキの手に押しつける。ロキはそれが自分の物、元々スリュムに贈られた物だと気が付いた。その記憶への嫌悪感のあまり、あやうく取り落しそうになったが、ソーはロキの手を包み込み、強引に柄を握りこませてきた。

「これで自分の身を守れ。お前を迎えに戻ってくる」彼は言った。

「戻ってくる？私にここに残れと？」ロキは信じられない思いで訊き返した。

ソーは頷く。ロキは反論しようと、彼の居場所はソーの隣だと声を上げようとしたが、ソーにキスで口を塞がれた。それは決断、この口論に終止符を打つ行動だった。ソーは彼を同行させない。ロキを失う危険は冒さないのだ。ソー自身のように愚かで紳士的な行動は彼のために愛する者を戦わせはしないという勇敢さからくるものだったが、ロキは納得していた。

それがソーの愚行に繋がることは初めから分かっていたではないか。彼が危険に身を投じる間、ロキは待たねばならないのだと。それは彼の義務、彼の民への責務なのだから。

「無事に私のもとへ帰ってきてくれ」ロキは囁き、その祝福の言葉に魔力を編み込んだ。

ソーはもう一度彼に口付けをして、それから立ち去った。

ロキはダガーをベルトに挿しこむとブーツを履く。周囲では戦闘の物音、剣のぶつかり合う音や怒号と悲鳴がしていたが、木の上にあるソーの家の中では、不思議とくぐもって聞こえた。ロキはその環境から離れ、現実として捉えるにはあまりに遠く頭上ににいた。

その時、他の物音を掻き分けるように、現実以外のものとは思えない大きく突き刺すように鋭い音が上がった。

赤ん坊の泣き声だ。

「レイフ！」ロキは悲鳴を上げる。

ソーは彼にその場に留まることを、ロキが危険から守られていることを望んでいたが、ロキにはできなかった。彼もソー同様に、この地とそこに住まう人々に忠実なのだ。地上で彼らが危険に立ち向かっているというのに雲上に留まることなどできなかったし、無実な赤子を屠られるに任せるわけにもいかなかった。

外に足を踏み出したロキは、何よりも先に異臭に襲われた。渦巻く煙の刺激臭だ。それが彼の口や鼻を満たして襲いかかり、彼に躊躇させた。ロキは涙を流し、目を瞬かせながら煙の中をなんとか突き進んだ。

眼下では森中が劫火に呑まれているようだった。

ロキが何処へ行こうとも、どこを家と呼ぼうとも、安全はなかった。この破滅が彼を追跡した。ロキが大事に思ったものは全て、この劫火によって燃やし尽くされるのだ。それは彼をオーディンソンの屋敷から追い出し、自分の小屋からも追い出し、ついにはこの森そのものから追い出そうとしている。

泣き声が再び煙と共に上がってきた。

今回ばかりは、ロキは追い出されるつもりはなかった。炎から逃れようとはしなかった。

彼は留まり、家を守ってみせる。

梯子縄まで急ぐと、ロキはできるだけ早くそれを下りて行った。火の手の熱が舐めるように襲いかかって来るのを感じ、煙の中ではろくに何も見えなかったが、レイフの泣き声は聞こえ、それだけを頼りに進むことができた。足が地面に着くと、ロキはその音がする方角へ向けて走り出した。

今や何もかもが燃え上がっているのが目に見えた。松明を持った兵士たちが手の届くすべてに火をつけて回ったのだ。木や藁に火を点け、中にいた憐れな者たちが駆け出すのを待って剣で貫いているのだ。ロキは倒れた者たちに目を向けなかった。死んでいても、これから死ぬ間際であっても、彼らを助けることはできない。彼が優先しなければならないのは生者だ。あの赤子を救わなければならない。

ロキはヴォルスタッグの家が燃えている場面に出た。ヒルデもヴォルスタッグ、どちらの姿も見えず、これまで通り過ぎた死体の中に彼らがいたかどうかなど想像もしたくなかった。ここまでくると、レイフの鳴き声は憐れなほど大きかった。スリュムの兵士らは赤子が焼け死ぬよう、残したのだ。身を守るすべのない子供を火に呑まれるに任せたというのだ。

ロキは肩から突っ込んでドアを破った。煙で満たされたあばら家に転がり込み、またも視界が覆われたが、目に頼る必要はなかった。音を頼りにレイフの揺り籠に辿りつく。赤子を両腕に抱えると熱と煙から守るように隠し、よろよろと小屋から出た。

レイフを胸にしっかりと抱き寄せ、光の中に倒れるように膝をつけば、背後でそれ以上劫火に耐えられなくなった藁葺屋根が崩れ落ちた。

ロキは必死に息を吸って、ごろりと仰向けに転がる。レイフの顔は真っ赤に染まり、両目は涙できつく閉じられていたが、生きていた。

ゆっくりと、慎重にロキは立ち上がる。

また木に登るわけにもいかない。それではレイフと共に行き場を無くすだけで、二人で火に呑まれるか、兵士に見つかるのを待つだけになる。ソーがどこにいるかなど見当もつかない。ソーが死体の一つである可能性など考えもしなかった。ソーはこのような所では死なない。それくらいはロキも分かっている。心から強く感じていた。

二人の恋愛線はこのような所では終わらないのだ。どちらにとっても、あまりに早すぎる。

ソーは再び彼を見つけるだろう。

ロキがしなければならないことは、レイフを安全な場所まで連れていくことだ。

彼は火の手が回っていない森の中、木々の間に隠れるようにして走った。彼だけではなかった。他にも戦って不意討ちを生き延びられないと悟った者たちが逃亡を選んでいた。

その中にはシフの姿もあった。彼女は生存者の集団、老人や小さな子供たちを安全地帯へと導いているところだった。戦えない者たちだ。剣による死など相応しくない者たちだ。

「ロキ！」彼女が呼びかけ、彼を招き寄せる。「ソーは何処に？」

ロキは何も言わなかった。彼女に伝えるものは何もない。代わりに、腕に抱えた身を捩り、泣き叫ぶ包みを彼女に突きつける。

「この子を頼む」彼は言った。「私は戻らないと。私は…」

シフは赤子を抱えることに慣れぬ様子で、おずおずとレイフを受け取った。腕を曲げた所にその子を落ち着けたが、見るからに不自然だ。手の中にある剣の方が彼女には馴染みがあった。

「ロキ」彼女が言った。

ロキは彼女の言葉を待たなかった。踵を返し、劫火の中へと戻っていく。

ソーの元へと戻っていく。

彼らはこの日を最後に終わるのではない。それだけで彼は勇気を得られた。彼はソーを探し出し、共に無事、安全地帯へと逃れるのだ。

立ち去り、一人で逃げるようなことはしない。運命が再び彼を見つけるのを待つことなどしない。自分の運命は自分で動かすのだ。たとえ、それが炎の中へと戻る必要があったとしても。

「ロキ！」シフが叫んだが、彼は耳を貸さなかった。

再び駆けだす。

ロキは宿営地に辿りつくなり、ソーの家が炎に呑まれる瞬間を見た。壁や床板を火が舐めるのを見て、その瞬間ロキは思い出していた。

昨夜ソーに見せた黒い粉の存在を。自分の錬金術で生み出した物体の目的を。

少量の粉で充分なところ、あの中にはもっと大量にあった。

樹木が爆発した。ロキは爆風に飛ばされる。

世界が暗くなり、それを最後にロキは意識を失っていた。

＊＊＊

ズキズキと痛む頭と共に目を覚ました。

ゆっくりと瞬きを繰り返し、意識をはっきりさせようとする。室内は明るすぎ、目を開けようとする度に視界を焼かんばかりの太陽の光で満たされていた。同時にひどく静かでもあり、ロキはそれに不安を掻き立てられた。他者の立てる物音に慣れていたため、この静寂は不気味に感じられた。彼はすでに倒れ込んだ硬い地面の上にはおらず、代わりに柔らかなベッドの上に横たわっていた。頭部の下には枕が差し込まれている。大切そうに。ブーツは脱がされている。衣服もだ。形のない白いガウンに着替えさせられており、あまりに薄手の布地は安心できなかった。誰かが彼の身体を清めていた。皮膚にこびりついているはずの煙や灰が綺麗に清められている。

ロキのとって、それはあまりにも埋葬の準備に似ているように感じられた。

頭の痛みを無視して強引に目を開くと、室内を見回す。

その時になって、ロキは一人ではないことに気が付いた。

スリュムがベッドの足下に佇み、静かに彼を見つめていた。

ロキは光とスリュムの眼差しから逃れるように横向きになった。気持ちが悪くて吐きそうだ。

「ようやく目が覚めたか」スリュムが述べる。

ロキは彼を無視した。

「ここはお前のために用意した部屋だ。気に入ったか？」スリュムが尋ねる。

ロキは目を閉じ、深呼吸をして身の内で渦巻く吐き気を抑えようとした。

「オーディンソンは死んだ」スリュムが言った。

ロキは目を開く。相手が信じられず、スリュムを振り返った。

「嘘を！」

ソーが死んだはずはない。ロキにはそれが分かるはずだ。ソーが運命の相手だと感じたように、彼の死も感じ取れるはずだ。

スリュムは苦く笑んだ。

「少なくとも、反応が返ってきたな。お前の愛人は死んだのだ、ロキ。奴の反乱勢力は挫かれ、バラバラに散った」

「嘘だ」ロキは呻く。

他にどうすれば良いか分からず、不確かな様子で立ちあがる。森へ帰り、宿営地へ赴いて己の目で確かるという、狂った考えが沸き起こった。

扉に辿りつく前にスリュムに止められたロキは、己の力で立ち続けるには弱りすぎた身体を嫌々と彼に預けた。

「捕らえた男たちは死刑に処す」スリュムが言った。「それで終わりだ」

「嫌だ」ロキは弱々しく言った。スリュムを押し、少しでも二人の間に距離を作ろうとしたが、スリュムは彼をより強く抱え込んだ。

「王は重病の床に就かれた。数日前に首都から報せが届き、陛下は後継者を選ばれていない。おそらく、玉座を継ぐ可能性が最も高いのはその従兄弟にあたるヘルブリンディ・ラウフェイソンだ」

ロキはスリュムの腕の中でふらりと揺れた。嘔吐感と共に笑いがこみあげてくる。スリュムが何の話をしているのか分からない。その思考回路を追うことがロキにはできない。未来の王が彼やソーと何の関係があるのか理解できないのだ。

「それが私と何の関係があると？」

「お前は父親が誰か知らないのか？」スリュムが尋ねる。

彼は手を伸ばし、ロキの頬を指の腹で辿った。それから逃れようと、ロキは顔を背ける。

「どこかの領主様だった。それが何か？」吐き捨てるように言う。

「ロキ、私はお前とその血筋に関して調べてある。ただ魔女の子であるだけならば、私はお前を稚児として抱いていただろうが、お前はそんなものではなかった。その身体には力ある血が流れているのだぞ」スリュムは続けた。その指はさらに下へと動き、ロキの顎を辿って喉元まで来ると、ロキの頸動脈の上で止まり、たった今言葉に出した血がロキの体内を巡る脈を感じ取っているようだった。「お前の父親はラウフェイ卿だ」

ロキは弾かれたようにスリュムを振り向いた。

「どうやらその名を耳にしたことはあるようだな」スリュムは嫌な笑みを唇に湛えて続ける。「彼は王の叔父であり、ヘルブリンディの父親だ。ロキ、お前は王家の血筋を引いている。お前は貴族なのだ」

「違う」ロキは言った。その話は受け入れがたく、首を振っていた。

「私生児ではあるが、それでもあの男の息子だ。お前はまだ私を玉座と結びつける存在なのだ」スリュムが呟く。「お前は王の従兄弟なのだから」

「違う」ロキは言った。

スリュムは彼に両腕を巻きつけ、近くに抱き寄せた。

「私はお前を花嫁とするぞ、ラウフェイソン。その魔力と血筋で私は新王の冠を戴くだろう」

「嫌だ！」ロキは声を張り上げたが、スリュムの唇で口を塞がれ、沈黙した。

その口付けに抗い、スリュムの胸板に両手を押しつけたが、彼は悲嘆と劫火からの逃亡で体力を奪われていた。スリュムは彼の両手を捉え、彼をしっかりと抱き込んだ。

「私は正しく順序を守るぞ、ロキ。まずは婚姻を結ぶ」彼は告げる。「それから初めて、お前を抱こう」

＊＊＊

ソーはかつても戦闘の跡地に立ってきたが、目の前に広がる破壊の跡は、これまで目にしてきたどの戦場よりも酷かった。死んだ者一人ひとりの名とその人生について彼は知っていた。そして、彼らをこの凄惨な最期へと導いてしまった。彼らがここにいたのはソーのせいだ。彼らはソーを主人と頼り、ソーは彼らを守れなかったのだ。

ファンドラルの遺体を見つけると、彼は外聞も恥もなく泣いた。

ソーは自分の手で墓を掘った。

ヴァルキリーの手助けは受けなかった。

「これは俺のせいだ」彼は言った。「スリュムに対し反旗を翻さなければ、こんなことにはならなかった。彼らはまだ生きていただろう」

ヴァルキリーは首を振る。

「スリュムが彼らをどう扱っていたか、知っているだろ。彼らは飢え死にしたかもしれないし、密漁で絞首刑になっていたかもしれない。あんたは彼らに剣を片手に死ぬチャンスを与えたんだ。自分を責めることで彼らの誇りを奪うな」

ソーは密集した墓を見回す。そこに埋めた人々の中に、命が終わる覚悟をしていた者などいないことを知っている。訓練を受けた兵士ではなかった。直面する危険を自覚し、それを受け入れた者たちではない。彼らは農民であり、使用人であった。

彼らの手に剣を握らせたのは、ソーなのだった。

「俺のプライドがここへと通じていたんだ」ソーが言った。

「あんたがこの人々にプライドを与えたんだ、ソー」

ソーは彼女の言葉を無視して立ち上がった。

代わりに、燃えて傷ついた木々を、破壊された家屋を見回した。たった一度の恐ろしい戦いで彼は全てを失った。彼の民、生き残った者たちは散り散りになった。彼らが捕えられたのか、逃げ切ったのかも分からない。ロキの姿もなかった。ソーは死者の中で彼の姿を探したが、見つけることはできなかった。スリュムの軍に見つからなかったことを祈る。

ヴァルキリーが彼の前に立ちはだかった。ソーが視線を放すと、彼女はその顎を掴み、強引に顔を合わせた。

「ソー、聞け」彼女が命じる。

その言葉は真っ直ぐソーを貫き、まだ兵士としての自覚を持つ彼の核心に届いたので、彼はそれに反応し彼女と視線を合わせると、背筋を正して注意を向けていた。

ヴァルキリーは彼を解放し、その表情が僅かに和らいだ。

「あたしはあんたに付いてきた、ソー。あんたが私に約束したもののためじゃなく、あんたの人となりに付いてきたんだ。あんたは私にもっと良い人物になりたい気持ちにさせた。この人々を解放し、この土地を回復するという使命をあたしは信じたんだ。あたしは傭兵、一番金払いのいいやつに忠誠を誓ってきたが、今では信じるものがあって、死ぬだけの価値があると感じられるものができた。全部、あんたのおかげだ」

「お前には死んで欲しくない」ソーが言った。

「それはあんたの決めることじゃない」ヴァルキリーが言った。「あたしがあんたに従うことを決め、その代償となるかもしれないものも知っている。あたしはそれで満足なんだ」

ソーは頷いた。

彼女が正しいことを彼は知っていた。この人々は自らの意思で、リスクも承知の上、それが何を意味するのかも分かっていながら、彼に従うと決めた者たちだ。だからといって、罪悪感が消えるわけではない。ソーは彼らを助けることができなかったという罪悪感を墓まで持っていくだろうことを確信していたが、それでも縋るには充分なものだった。それまで暗闇にしか見えなかったものに、一筋の光が射した気分だ。

「戦いはまだ終わってない」ヴァルキリーが言った。「スリュムはまだ生きている。戦闘には負けたが、また集まって、今回のことから、もっと強くなって出てこないと」

「ああ」ソーは同意した。

土を踏みしめた足に小枝が折れる音に、彼は弾かれたように振り返っていた。剣を引き抜き、広場に姿を現した人物を見て、それを下ろしていた。

ヘイムダルは周囲の破壊の跡を見ることはできなかったが、その必要もなかった。ソーは彼が空気の臭いを嗅ぐのを見守った。それから腕を伸ばした彼の指先が、近くにある木の焼けた幹に触れる。ヘイムダルは身震いした。

「ソー！」彼が叫ぶ。

「俺はここにいるぞ、友よ。俺は生きている」ソーは彼の傍に駆け寄ると、ヘイムダルを助けようと腕を支えた。

劫火はあまりに多くを破壊していた。ヘイムダルは導く者がいなくとも、宿営地の中ならば問題なく歩き回ることができた――聴覚や嗅覚、そして触覚を頼りに位置確認をすることができたのだが、かつてそこにあった物は全て無くなっているのだ。それに今は、新たな墓がいくつもできている。

「何があったのだ？」ヘイムダルが尋ねる。

「スリュムの軍勢に襲撃を受けた。宿営地に放火されたんだ」

ヘイムダルは厳粛に頷く。「死者は？」

「ファンドラル。ニャル」ソーは死んだ者たちの名を羅列し、失ったもの全てを声に出すうちに目は湿って、声が震えた。ヘイムダルは彼の腕をきつく掴み、ソーの声が途切れるまで頭を下げていた。

「そして、捕らわれた者は？」彼が尋ねる。

「分からない」ヴァルキリーが答えた。「死者は埋葬したが、誰が逃げ延びて、誰がスリュムに捕まったのかは分からない」

「ロキは？」ヘイムダルが尋ねる。

「行方不明だ」ソーが答えた。

ヘイムダルは溜め息をつく。

「残念ながら、首都からは悪い報せを持ち帰ることになってしまった。王は今にも息を引き取られるかというところだ」

ソーは罵った。ヘイムダルに持ち帰ってほしかった報せではなかった。欲しかったのは援軍。スリュムとその配下を倒すための軍勢だったが、ヘイムダルが死に掛けの王との謁見を得られたとは思えない。援軍などないこと、そしてヘイムダルは一人で戻ってきたのだということは明らかだった。

「ロキを探さなければ」ヘイムダルが言った。

「ああ、だけどどうしてロキを？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。

ソーは彼女に冷たい視線を向けたが、彼女に無視された。

ロキであってはならない理由は？ヘイムダルが彼のことを気にかけて何がおかしい？ソーは彼が心配だ。彼が何処にいるのか、そして彼に何が起きているのか分からないという現実が耐えられない。

「ヘイムダル、どうしてロキを見つけることがそんなに大事なんだ？」ヴァルキリーが言い募る。

ヘイムダルはまたも、今度は悲しげな溜め息をついた。

「どこか座る場所へ。そこで話そう」彼は言った。

ソーはあまり損害を受けずに済んだ樹木の陰に彼を連れて行った。方々に伸びた根に腰を下ろす。ヴァルキリーとソーはヘイムダルを挟んだ形で座った。

「ソー、私は元々あなたのお父上の館の執事ではなかった」ヘイムダルが語りはじめた。「一時期、私は別の主人、ラウフェイ卿に仕えていたことがあるのです」

ソーは頷く。彼の人生にヘイムダルが彼の家に仕えていなかった頃など思い出せなかったが、ヘイムダルは長生きをしていたし、ソーは彼を疑わなかった。

「あの方の執事として、私はその館の往来の全てを把握していました。あの方の愛人だった魔女、ファールバウティを逢瀬の場へと案内し、他の館の者たちから彼女を隠していたのは私でした」

ソーは吹かく息を吸い込んだ。

「彼女は子を孕み、あの土地から姿を消しました。やがて私はラウフェイ卿の下を去り、あなたのお父上にお仕えすることになった。あなたのお父上の配下となってから、私はファールバウティと再会し、その息子のロキとも出会ったのです。あの子がラウフェイ卿の子であることを悟り、問い詰めるとファールバウティもそのことを認めました。私はこれまでその事実を他言せず、私の知る限り、彼女もロキに父親の真実を告げていなかったと思います。あの頃は、関係のない話だったのだから」

「だけど、今は関係があると？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。

ソーは気が付けば、手が震えていた。スリュムの計画の全容を悟り、憤怒に震えているのだ。

「関係あるんだ」彼は言った。「ラウフェイ卿は国王の叔父だ。王が崩御されれば、ラウフェイ卿かその息子の誰かが玉座を継ぐ。ロキがその子であるということは、王家の血筋を引いているということだ。私生児だとしても、王位継承権はある」

驚愕も露わにヴァルキリーは口をあんぐりと開けて彼を凝視した。

「スリュムがロキを娶り、ロキとの間に子を成せば、その子にも継承権があるということだ」ソーが言った。

「だけど、ロキは男だろ！」ヴァルキリーが言った。

「ロキは魔女だ」ヘイムダルが言った。乳白色の目を閉じて、木の幹に背を預ける。「私はあの子が成長する過程を見守り、その間に彼の中で魔力が育っていくのを見ていた。ロキは子を産む。彼の魔力がそれを要求する。スリュムもそのことを知っているに違いない」

ソーは両手に頭を埋めた。

ロキと情を交わした夜に彼が語った言葉が脳裏にこだまする。ロキはすでに避妊薬を飲んでいない。すでにスリュムとその行動に対する防御策を失っているのだ。もしもスリュムが強引にロキと事に及べば、ロキが何を望もうと、彼の子を孕んでしまうかもしれない。ソーはロキの魔力が祝福であると同時に呪いでもあるのだと理解し始めていた。与えられた物を何でも受け取り、どのような状況下でもそれから何かを作り出すのだ。

魔女たちは生き延び、その魔力も彼らと共に生き延びた。

ソーは顔を上げる。

スリュムは彼の民を殺したかもしれない。生存者たちを追い払ったかもしれない。しかし、ソーはまだ生きていたし、まだ生きているからにはスリュムにロキは渡さない。

せめてこの一つの不正は阻止してみせる。

「いいや」彼は言った。「そんなことはさせない」

「何をするつもり？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。「一人で戦うつもり？」

「その必要があれば」ソーは言った。

「死ぬよ」

「俺は自分でこの戦いを選んでいるんだ」ソーが言うと、彼女の言葉をそのまま返したことに相手が渋面になるのを見た。「俺が死ねば、それまでだ。だが、ロキを置き去りにはしない。もしも劫火で終わるならば、俺はあいつと一緒に焼かれるだけだ」

＊＊＊

「実に美しいぞ、ロキ」スリュムが囁く。

ロキは答えなかった。スリュムとその侍従がスリュムがこの時のために選び抜いた婚姻の衣装をロキに着せる様子が映る鏡をただ見つめる。梳かれた髪は顔を覆わないよう後ろで結われている。ロキはそれが彼を余計に酷い姿にさせると思った。唇は薄く色がなく、より大きく見える瞳は白い鋭さを持つ彼の顔の中で呆然としていた。

スリュムの選んだ花嫁衣裳は彼を幽霊かのように見せた。スカートの裾はロキの足の上すれすれに触れている。控えめで、穢れない処女のような白いドレスの胸部には真珠が幾つも縫い付けられている。かつてのロキならばそれを喜んだ頃もあっただろう。肌に触れる布地の柔らかさにを楽しみ、それを作らせるのにどれほどの大金が支払われたか想像しては有頂天になっていた。しかし、今の彼は虚しいだけで、空っぽになった自分が鏡越しに見つめ返しているだけだった。

スリュムが贈り物として手に入れてきた富で買おうとしていたのはこれなのだ。ロキは自分の姿が自分のものではなくなった気がしてならない。壊れた姿に見える。

スリュムがこのようなドレスを選んだのは、婚姻の誓いが交わされた後に容易くロキを抱くためだ。レギンスや下着の準備は怠ったようだ。邪魔になるだけなのだから。

ロキは足下の冷たい石の上で剥き出しの趾に力を込めた。

その場に自らを埋め込んで、敷石と一つになり、ロキではなくなってしまいたかった。

スリュムの腕が彼の腰に回され、ロキは現在の状況である現実に引き戻された。彼は壁の中へと消えることはできない。石と一つにはなれない。彼はここにいる。ここに囚われ、スリュムの掌中にいるのだ。

スリュムは彼の腰にベルトを巻きつけているところだった。それをきつく締め、留める間、鏡に映った自分とロキに向かって笑いかけていた。

侍従が何かをスリュムの下へ運び、血の気が引く思いと共に、それがあの宝石を散りばめたダガーであることにロキは気づいた。

「配下の者たちがお前を見つけた時、お前がこれをベルトに挿していたと話していた」スリュムが低い声で言った。

ダガーを手に取り、それを再びロキのベルトにそっと挿しこむ。きつく締められたベルトのせいで、痛いほど食い込んできた。

「お前が本当は私のものであったと、知っていたぞ、ロキ」スリュムが続ける。「我が愛の印を身に着けていたのだな」

ロキは鏡に映った自分に向かって口角を下げた。

それが偽りであるとスリュムに告げようかと思った。身を守るためにと、その呪われた武器をソーに渡されたのだと。自らの意思でそれを身に着けることなど、ロキはしなかっただろう。

しかし、彼は何も言わなかった。

今やこれが彼の人生となるのだから、ロキは自分にとってできるだけ快適なものにしなければならない。足掻くことはしない。抗いはしない。姿を消したり変形させることはできなくても、全てに対し鈍くなることはできる。己の中に引きこもり、口を閉ざし、自分の疑わしい部分を隠すことはできる。スリュムがロキに愛されていると信じ、彼を信用するようになるまでは。

そうしたら、ロキは彼を殺す。

「お前は美しい花嫁だ、ロキ」スリュムが囁いた。

ロキは床を見下ろした。足の下にある敷石に血が滴り落ちているのを見た気がした。スリュムの喉を描き切るのはどんな感触だろうか。その身体から命が零れ出るさまを見るのは。ロキから未来を奪い、ソーを奪った当然の報いだった。ロキはもはや絞首刑にされても良くなった。スリュム殺害に成功したことを意味するならば、そんな死も歓迎できる。

彼に残されたのが岐路にある名も無き墓標のみだというならば、それでも良かった。

「来い」スリュムはロキの手を取って言った。

彼はロキを連れて城の回廊を進み、代官とその世帯によって使用されている小さな礼拝堂へと向かった。歩きながら、ロキは使用人や兵士たちの顔を見た。それらは重々しい表情を浮かべ、主人への服従を表して頭を下げていたが、この婚姻を喜び、祝うような雰囲気はなかった。

彼らは皆臆病者だった。ロキがこれに同意していないことを、彼が囚われの身であることを知っているにもかかわらず、何もしないのだ。ただ横目で彼を見て、憐れむような表情を浮かべている。

彼らの憐れみなどいらなかった。

それからほんの僅かな時間で礼拝堂の扉に辿りついた。二人の番兵が扉を開くと、スリュムはロキをきつく掴んだまま祭壇へ向かって颯爽と歩いた。

二人のことを神父が待っていた。不安げにしており、汗を掻いている。祈祷書を開き、婚姻の儀式のためのページを探す間、彼の手の中で本が滑った。スリュムを喜ばせるだけだと思わなければ、ロキは笑みを浮かべていただろう。どうやら、神父は主人を魔女と結ばせようとしていることを承知しているようだ。認めてはいないが、この茶番を止めるほど強くは思っていないのだろう。彼は更に、ロキがこれら誓約の言葉を守ることはなく、それによって縛られることもないと理解しているはずだ。なぜなら、ロキはこの宗教にも彼らの神にも従っていないのだから。

スリュムは法的に正当な方法でロキを抱きたいばかりに、ロキが法に統べられる存在ではないことを失念しているのだ。ロキは渾沌、自然の摂理に従う生き物であり、婚姻の誓いの言葉など彼にとっては偽り以上のものにはならないのだ。

「我らの婚姻を宣言しろ」スリュムは祈祷から始めた神父を遮って言った。

「閣下」神父が言った。「私は…これには順序が…これはそのように行われるものではありません」

「私は待ちたくないのだ」スリュムは言って、ロキを抱える腕に力を込めた。

「閣下、何故そんなに急ぐのですか？」ロキが尋ねる。スリュムに婚姻の儀が迫っていると教えられてから最初に口にした言葉だった。これから夫となる相手を横目で見やる。

スリュムは無言だ。まっすぐ前を見据え、正しい箇所を探して祈祷書のページを捲ることに忙しい神父を睨みつけている。

ロキは鋭い息を飲みこんだ。

「ソーは死んでいない」彼はその言葉を信じることを恐れながらも発言した。「ソーは死んでない。だから急いでいる。急いで私を手に入れなければ、彼が私を探し出すと思っている」

「オーディンソンは死んだと、すでに教えたはずだ、ロキ」スリュムは言ったが、ロキの方を見ようとしなかった。

ロキの心の回復は、まるで死から息を吹き返したかのようだった。

ソーが生きているのならば、それはロキが抵抗する理由となった。

彼はスリュムの腕から身体を捻って逃れると、手を上げ、その横っ面を強かに叩いた。爪を立ててスリュムの頬を引っ掻いてから扉へ向かって駆け出した。計画などない。逃げた先のことは考えていなかった。だが、スリュムは楽々と彼の腰を捕らえると、悲鳴を上げたロキに引っ掛かれ、蹴られても彼を引きずり戻した。

「婚姻を！」スリュムは神父を怒鳴った。

ロキを床に投げつけて膝をつくと、ロキの腰回りまで花嫁衣装をめくり上げた。

「か、閣下…」神父は口を開いたが、抗議は弱々しかった。

彼はロキを助けない。この事態を止めようとはしない。ロキの悲鳴が空気に満ち、スリュムの手に抵抗しながら己を隠そうと足掻く一拍の後、神父は結婚の制約を詠唱し始めた。

「お前のことはここで抱く」スリュムが唸る。「これからお前を抱き、オーディンソンは死ぬ」

ロキはスリュムに抗い、なんとか両脚をしっかりと閉ざそうとしたが、スリュムの力には敵わず、脚の間に膝を割り込まれ、強引に開かれた。

「もうすでにソーに抱かれた」ロキが喘ぐように言った。

スリュムの手が止まる。ロキを凝視し、虚偽がないか探っている。

ロキは胸中で心臓が震えるのを感じたが、反抗的にスリュムを見返した。

もう嘘はない。自分を守るために半分だけの真実を口にすることはしない。’今はもうソーを裏切らない。彼のことも、二人が互いにとって意味した全てを否定はしない。

「彼はもう私を抱いたし、今だって私はあの人の子を宿しているかもしれない！」

スリュムは彼の頬を張り倒した。

「ではお前を犯して私生児を追い出さねばな」と、彼は低く唸った。

頭上からは神父がラテン語で何やら呟いているのが聞こえる。スリュムの手が膝に掛けられ、それを押し開くのを感じる。素肌に冷たい空気が触れるのを感じる。スリュムの荒い呼吸が聞こえ、視界の隅には祭壇の上で揺らめく蝋燭の灯火が見えた。背中に硬い敷石を感じ、ソーと共にした褥の柔らかさとの違いを思い知った。礼拝堂の黴臭い臭いだけでなく、これだけ近ければスリュムの体臭も鼻についた。

これら全てをロキは把握していた。

すると、彼の下で大地そのものが震動するかのようだった。

「閣下！」

邪魔をしたのは礼拝堂に駆け込んだ衛兵だった。床に仰向けになったロキとそれに覆い被さるスリュムから目を離せず、その場で急停止する。彼の口は声も出せずに開閉を繰り返した。

「何があった？」スリュムは言葉一つひとつに苛立ちを露わにして尋ねる。「たった今婚姻を結んだばかりだ」

衛兵は我に返った。彼は強引にロキから目を逸らす。ロキの剥き出しの下半身と、中断された強姦から。

「急襲を受けています、閣下。爆発がありました。閣下、奴らは地下牢に入り込み、囚人を解放しています」

「誰がだ？」

「ソー・オーディンソンとその一味です、閣下」衛兵が言った。

ロキはその隙を突き、掌でスリュムの顔面を突き上げ、その鼻をへし折った。彼の白いドレスの胸部に血が流れ落ち、スリュムは後ずさった。

ロキは彼の下から身体を引きだすと、会衆席の間まで這っていった。

スリュムは尻を突き、血を止めようとしている。

「奴らを殺せ」彼は言った。「全員殺せ。二度と私たちの邪魔をするな」

衛兵は敬礼した。「仰せのままに、閣下」彼は言った。

ロキはできるだけ身を小さくしようと身体を丸めた。自身を覆い、スリュムから身を守る盾のようにドレスの裾を下ろす。ベルトからダガーを抜き出すと、両手で硬く握りこんだ。柄に填められた宝石が邪魔に感じられ、十分な害を加えるには豪奢すぎるようにも思えたが、彼の持つ唯一の武器でもあり、ロキは自己防衛するつもりだった。

ソーが来た。ソーが彼を助けに来たのだ。ソーが彼の下に辿りつくまで、ロキは全力で抵抗するつもりだ。

スリュムはなんとか血の流れを止めることに成功したようだ。立ち上がり、自分の血でぐっしょりと濡れた上着の前に両手を置いて礼拝堂を見回している。

ロキの隠れ場所を見つけるまで、それほど時間はかからなかった。

「夫に何と残酷なことをするのだ」彼は言った。

「あんたは私の夫じゃない」ロキは言った。「私は魔女だから、あんたの誓いなど私には何の意味もない」

「だが、お前を除いた世界にとっては意味があるのだ」スリュムは前進しながら答える。「法の上では、そして神の目にはお前は私の所有するところとなったのだ、ロキ。お前のことは好きに扱えるようになったのだから、そうするつもりだ」

「近寄るな！」

ロキはダガーを振り回し、空を切ったがスリュムはただ笑うだけだった。

「それを下ろしなさい、ロキ。そして夫への義務を果たすのだ」

扉が開いてまた邪魔が入り、今度の闖入者は誰かとばかりに、スリュムは苛立ちを込めた眼差しをそちらへ向けた。

ソーが剣を片手に戸口に立ち、激しく呼吸を繰り返していた。

「オーディンソン」スリュムは冷たく挨拶をした。

ソーは何も言わなかった。そのまま男に突進する。スリュムは自身の剣を抜くと、ソーの振り下ろした剣を受け止め、攻撃を防いだ。

激怒したソーは狂戦士と化し、何度も剣を振り下ろして彼に斬りかかった。それはロキの知る腕の良い剣士では、訓練を受け、戦場から生還した兵士の姿ではなかった。スリュムは相手の攻撃を一つ残らず遮り、ソーを押し返して彼に防戦を強いた。

ソーの心、彼の弱点が彼を劣勢に追い込んでいた。感情だけに突き動かされ戦っているために、隙だらけになってしまったのだ。

ロキはダガーを固く握りしめたまま、よろよろと立ちあがった。

決然としたスリュムの一撃により、ソーは公衆席の一つに背中から倒れ込んでしまった。スリュムはもう一撃喰らわせようと剣を振り上げたが、ソーはそれを躱し、素早く剣を一閃させるとスリュムの顎を捉え、裂いた。浅い斬撃ではあったが、初めて入った攻撃でもあり、ロキはソーの目が閃いたのを見た。

浅い傷を繰り返すだけとなっても、この戦いにはソーが勝つだろう。

スリュムは顎に触れ、指に着いた血を怒りを込めた眼差しで見下ろす。

「貴様なんぞより、あの魔女の方が私に多くの血を流させているぞ、オーディンソン」彼は言った。

「俺だったら、嫌われている証拠と受け取るがな」

スリュムはニヤリと笑う。折れた鼻と経った今つけられた新たな傷が相俟って、ひどく辛そうではあったが、それでも笑った。

「つい先程、我々は婚姻を結んだのだ、オーディンソン。あれは私のものだ」

ソーは唸り声を上げて剣を振りかぶった。

スリュムは楽々とその一撃を剣で跳ねのけ、ソーを遮った。

何度も、何度もソーは攻撃を繰り出したが、その悉くが防がれた。ソーは疲労を貯めこんでおり、怒りだけが彼を支えていたが、ロキから見てもそれだけでは足りないことくらい分かった。

ソーの攻撃が大きく逸れ、体勢を崩し、大きな隙を見せてしまう。

スリュムは好機を掴んで突撃し、ソーを突き倒すと彼の剣がその手から離れ、ソーの手の届かぬ場所まで転がっていった。

彼らは争ったが、スリュムの方が上手だった。

ロキが悲鳴を上げる。

スリュムはソーの上に膝をつき、剣先をその喉元に押しつけた。

「私はこの瞬間を大いに楽しむぞ、オーディンソン」彼は言った。「ロキを大いに楽しむほどではないだろうがな」

彼は剣を振り上げる。

その意識はソーに向けられていたために、ロキに機を与えた。

「私がこれを楽しむほどじゃないけどね」ロキは言って、スリュムの背中にダガーを突き刺した。

全体重をかけての攻撃も、柄に填められたルビーまでが肉に埋まるまで気は抜かなかった。

スリュムは剣を取り落した。横の床に音を立てて無意味な物体と化す。

血がゴボゴボと湧き上がり、唇から溢れ出た。

振り返り、ロキに手を伸ばすその顔にははっきりと困惑が刻み込まれていた。

ロキは動かない。

殺した男の目を無感動に見つめる。

スリュムはロキのドレスの裾に掴みかかった。

喋ろうと、ロキの名を呼ぼうとしたが、ロキはその弱々しい手からドレスを引き抜いた。

「私はあんたのものじゃないと言っただろう」

スリュムは目を見開いたままロキを凝視して死んだ。あるいは、この時初めて彼の本当の姿を見たのかもしれなかった。

ロキは彼を跨いでソーの傍へ移動した。

横に跪き、ソーの顔を両手で撫でる。

ソーを失ったと思っていた。

「生きてる」彼は言った。

ソーは起き上がると、ロキに手を伸ばした。彼の項を包み、じろじろと眺めまわす。

「怪我は？」彼は血で濡れたドレスを示して尋ねる。

ロキは首を振った。

「全部スリュムの血だ」

ソーは頷く。しっかりと声が出ないと思っているようだ。胸が大きく上下し、ロキの首に添えた手に力が籠った。

ロキは彼が何を考えているのか分かった。二人は互いを失う寸前まで、永遠に離れ離れになる直前まで来ていたのだ。

彼は身を乗り出し、二人の距離を一気に縮めると、ソーにキスをした

＊＊＊

首都へ報せが送られた。

スリュムの死体は燃やされた。葬式はなく、墓標もない。

ロキはヒイラギの枝を数本、男と燃えるように炎の中に放り込んだ。肺を掻き集めて古い壺に入れると、土と混ぜた。その壺、その土を使って彼はハーブを育てた。セージだ。

こうして、ロキはスリュムの霊が起き上がることを阻止したのだ。

アスガルドの民が二度と死んだ代官に悩まされることがないよう、確実にしたのだった。

＊＊＊

彼らは城へ移り住んだ。かつて森の中にあった棲み処は破壊されたのだから。行き場を失った者が、困窮している人々があまりに多すぎた。彼らはソーを城主に据え、城内に集まっては彼に指示を仰いだ。

それはこの地のあるべき姿、物事の自然な秩序が復元されたということだ。

ソーは役目を良く務めた。

彼には日々の務めを助ける執事たちがいた――ヘイムダル、シフとヴァルキリーだ。

ヴォルスタッグは囚われていたところを発見され、ヒルデと子供たちとの再会を果たした。ソーはスリュムが不正手段で得ていた財産の一部を彼らに与えた。ヴォルスタッグは農地を得、息子たちに継がせる土地と快適な生活を手に入れた。ソーは彼を従事から解き、彼らのための繁栄と幸福を願った。

ひどい混乱の後に訪れた平和な一時であったが、ロキはそれが続かないことを承知していた。

「これからどうするんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

彼とロキは城の空き部屋の一つに滑り込み、今のところは二人きりの時間を得て、ようやく話し合う機会ができた。一国を治めるという課題で常に忙しくしていたため、互いへの愛を再確認する時間などほとんど作ることができなかったのだ。将来について語り合うことさえも。

ロキは平たい腹に両手を置き、母のことを思った。

「貴族は魔女とは結婚しない」彼は言った。

ソーが彼に向き直る。「ロキ、俺はもう貴族ではない。俺は無法者だ。無法者とならば魔女は結婚できるか？」

ロキは彼を見やる。何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、そうできる前に邪魔が入った。部屋の扉が大きく開け放たれたかと思うと、そこには全身を鎧で包んだ長身で黒髪の男が立っていた。どことなく見覚えがある気がした顔はロキにとっては鏡を覗き込むかのようだったが、彼よりは年長で顎には無精ひげを生やしていた。

彼は国王の旗印を纏っていた。

ソーは即座に片膝をついていた。ロキは動かない。

魔女は王を認めないものだ。

「ごきげんよう」彼は言った。「どなたでしょう？」

男は微笑んだ。不気味なほど類似した笑みだった。

「ヘルブリンディ・ラウフェイソンだ。では、そなたがロキだな？そなたのことは弟と呼ぶべきなようだ」

「お好きにどうぞ」ロキはぎごちなく言った。

ヘルブリンディは笑みを崩さなかった。ロキの冷たさを面白がっているようにも見える。

「ロキよ、どうやら私はそなたとオーディンソン卿に感謝せねばならないようだ。私があからさまな反乱を前にせずに済んだのは、そなたたちの働きあってのことなのだから」

ソーは跪いていた体勢から立ち上がった。

「残念ながら、私はもはや卿と呼ばれる立場にはありません」彼は言った。

ヘルブリンディの笑みがさらに大きくなる。

「オーディンソン卿、私はそなたの父に完全な恩赦を与え、そなたの爵位と土地を回復した。そなたの民もまた恩赦を受けた。私にできる最小限のことだ」

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。

ソーは初めからそうあるべきだったように、領主の地位を取り戻したが、ロキは未だに魔女のままで、やはり貴族は魔女と婚姻を結ぶものではなかった。ソーが無法者だった時にはあった平等がなくなった。

「では、あなたにできる最大限のことは？」と尋ねる。

ヘルブリンディは手を伸ばし、彼の肩手を取った。ロキはされるがままではあったが、石のように固まったまま、新たに出会った兄を不審そうに見つめた。

「そなたに爵位を」ヘルブリンディが言った。「そして、いずれ結婚するそなたへの祝福を捧げよう、弟よ」

ロキの決意が解けた。

ヘルブリンディから手を引くと、代わりに彼に身を投げるようにして両腕を回し、強く抱きしめた。

「ありがとう、兄上」彼は囁いた。


End file.
